Ninjago trains dragons
by Ninjagotime123
Summary: When the ninja don’t listen and fall through a portal thanks to some tea to a entire different realm beyond thier sixteen they need to team up with Hiccup and the dragon riders to find each other and the riders might need thier help too in putting a dent in Viggo’s money plans but Viggo has a plan for a certain ninja: WARNING BLOOD AND A TAMED BIT OF TORTURE SCENES VERY TAMED.
1. Chicken

**This is set about a month after the march of the Oni and season four for HTTYD a few days after Heather leaves and I am sorry if you feel I don't capture the emotions right first story**

Ninjago

"Guys this is a bad idea"Lloyd tries to persuade the curious ninja to not go in a room master Wu had clearly said not to go into. "But Lloyd he might have some of that magic tea remember last time we had it I got to turn into a octopus!"Jay said excited.

"Still can't believe Master Wu actually believed I learnt to float on the internet" Kai said laughing. "You be surprised what you can learn on the internet dear brother"Nya said smiling. Even Zane was curious as to what was inside and was picking the lock.

"But guys Master Wu said we should be training" Lloyd said but the Ninja (except Zane) just rolled their eyes at him. "I saw that!" Lloyd yells. "You were meant too"Kai says. Cole wraps a arm around Lloyd "don't sweat it, technically we're practicing how to sneak into a secure room that could possibly have a weapon or something think of it like that"Cole said trying to comfort his friends.Lloyd thought about it and made him happy he wanted to see what's in there as much as the others. "Besides Wu won't be back from that all so important tea Expo for at least a week or so" Jay adds. "And... done" Zane announces as the door swings open and the ninja bathe in the artificial light of a small room with a few shelves.

"And as expected he just has tea, pay up Cole!"Jay said his hand outstretched expecting money. "I'll give it to you later"Cole grumbled "I thought it would be cooler that's all" he adds. The ninja all look around at the tea but didn't see much exciting until Kai finds a funny looking teapot that had paintings of travelers tea leaves but in a odd colour and a easy sealable lid. "Wow what a weird tea even for Wu"Nya said looking over her brothers shoulder. "Maybe it's some tea gone bad?"Kai suggests. "I suggest you put that down Kai before you drop it and Master Wu finds out"Zane tells Kai. He shrugs and puts it down back where he found it then looks around a bit more.All that's in the room is tea and teapots so the ninja all agree since they are now bored then all of a sudden a chicken walks in. "Why is their a chicken in the monastery?"Lloyd asks. "Maybe Master Wu wanted to have chicken for dinner?"Zane suggests.

"We should grab it if Master Wu finds it in here he'll know we came in"Nya says. "You're right sis Cole get the chicken"Kai tells Cole with a smile. "Why me? It's just a chicken"Cole asks Kai. "Because you're the strongest"Kai reasons. "Fine" Cole says rolling his eyes. "What does being the strongest have to do with anything?"Lloyd whispers to Kai. "Nothing I just want to see him chase after the chicken" Kai whispers back to Lloyd they both smile wide.

"Here little chicken come here"Cole said coming close to the chicken ready to grab it.At the last minute the chicken darted out of the way just before Cole could grab it and thus began the chase of Cole verses the chicken and it seemed like the chicken would win. While the ninja were laughing their butts off as Cole tried to catch the chicken, the chicken jumps up on a shelf and knocks over that teapot Kai was looking at earlier just as Cole chases it out of the room.

Panicking Kai rushes forward and picks in up some of the tea had spilt but their was plenty still left in it he sighs a breath of relief."It's okay guys Wu won't notice the differ-AAGGGHHH!" Kai screams as he falls through a portal that opened up beneath him. "KAI!" Nya screams and runs for her brother who just manages to catch her brothers hand Kai quickly hooks the teapot through a strap on his ninja outfit.

Nya holding on for dear life gets sucked in and falls too then Jay grabs Nya holding on without panicking then he gets sucked in, then Zane grabs Jay and he gets sucked in, then Lloyd grabs Zane falls in and lastly Cole grabs Lloyd. "DO NOT LET GO!" Jay yells as he dangles in the air not wanting to look down. "I'm trying!"Cole shouts back. "We'll try harder!"Jay screams back.

Cole being the strongest of the ninja manages to get a good grip and starts pulling with all his might managing to get Lloyd mostly out.Then all of a sudden the chicken wanders back into the room a squawks the loudest cuckoo you ever heard making Cole loose his grip and falling in with the rest but this time with nobody to catch him. "YOU LET GO!" Jay yelled as they let go off each other and free falled. "IT WAS THE CHICKENS FAULT!" Cole yelled back very affended. As the ninja fall screaming they see a boat and the ocean all of a sudden something fly's by them something big!. From what the ninja can tell it was a dragon but not like anything they had ever seen and it looked like it was going to shoot a bolt of lightning at them! The ninja can't do much though as they just barely dodge the bolts as they fall. At last one bolt hits Jay who knocks into Kai and they get thrown far from the group. "KAI! JAY"the ninja all scream Nya the loudest she gets so angry she uses the rain to make a jet stream of water at the beast that scares it off.

Seeing them nearing the boat Lloyd yells. "AIM FOR THE WATER!" just seconds before they do and as they hit the water they see two more beasts catch Kai and Jay but are gone beofore Lloyd can get a good look but he swore one was on fire as bright as Kai's. "HALL THEM ON BOARD!" They hear a gruff voice of a man as a net grabs and pulls them up.

**Hope you enjoy the story I'll update as soon as possible and first story so please sorry if you think I don't do the best job getting the emotions**


	2. Fundfind

**(Just saying this is my first story so sorry if you don't think I caught the emotions of the characters and btw the POV is for the groups not individuals)**

As Astrid and Snotlout fly over the Edge island Snotlout try's starting up a conversation not being able to handle the silence. "So Astrid how have you been since Heather flew the coop?"he asks casually. "I'm fine but it has been kinda boring since then"she replied keeping her eyes on the ground.All of a sudden they heard thunder and flashes of light as they looked out they saw dark clouds circling. "Better tell Hiccup a storms coming if we head back now we can be prepared"Astrid told Snotlout in a commanding voice. "Okay come on Hookfang let's beat Stormfly back to the Edge"Snotlout said in a competitive tone before Astrid changes her mind. But as they were about to head back all of a sudden Hookfang looking panicked turned right around and headed towards the storm. "HOOKFANG what are you doing?"he screamed. "Snotlout what are you doing don't be a idiot"Astrid said as she flew after him. "I'm not sure he's never been this bad"Snotlout answers.

Then all of a sudden six flashes of light in a viaraty in colours appear all around them. "What in Odin's beard is that?"Astrid asks as she looks around wildly.Then all of sudden Hookfang stops in looking around wildly as if trying to find someone.Then Astrid looks up and screams "LOOK!" panick clear in her voice.There were two falling figures falling fast and seemed to be unconscious as they were fell. "Grab them Snotlout"Astrid commands but Hookfang was already on it grabbing the one on the right so Astrid grabs the one on the left barley catching them in time before they hit the ground.

The one Hookfang grabbed was a guy wearing a very odd garments and was in red with a golden dragon on it he had very spikey brown hair and a yellowish tint to it with a scar on his left eye.The one Astrid caught was a boy too who had curly brown hair and freckles wearing similar clothes to the red one only his were blue. "Why do you think they are?"Snotlout asks Astrid. "I don't know must've fallen of their dragons, we'll take them back to the edge"She suggests with a shrug. "Okay miss bossy"Snotlout mutters with an eye roll he puts the red stranger on Hookfangs back as the fly back. Not thinking he asks Hookfang to light up on fire.

"Snotlout you imbecile your killing him!"Astrid shouts in distress she did not want explain to the blue guy how his friend was burnt to a crisp.But when Snotlout realizes this and tries to grab him he hesitates because the stranger isn't burning his clothes and hair aren't even singed. "You mutton head grab him already!"Astrid yells snapping Snotlout out of his daze. Snotlout gets Hookfang to go out and just says he imagined it to himself. "Sorry I blanked let's just get back to the edge."Snotlout said as he flew to the base.

**With Hiccup **

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut how many times have I told you not to use the night terrors to steal other people's stuff?"Hiccup asks the twins who are only half listening to him. "More times than even you can count"Ruffnut replies with a mischievous smirk on her face. There in the dining hall/meeting room that has a few chairs and a table with a fire pit in the middle unlit though since it's a sunny day besides that thunder a few minutes ago with Toothless resting in the corner. "And I'm going to say it again don't use the night terrors for stealing people's stuff"Hiccup says in his angry commanding voice. The twins nodded their heads at the same time and walk out of the room then laugh as soon as they think Hiccup can't hear them.

"Oh gods, you are lucky you don't need to deal with them bud"Hiccup sighed looking at toothless. Toothless just looked at Hiccup and started laughing but it sounded more like a cat purring. "HICCUP COME QUICK!" Fishlegs yells flying by on Meatlug. "Why?What did the twins do now?"Hiccup ask. "Nothing (for once) Snotlout and Astrid found some strangers while on patrol they seem to be unconscious"Fishlegs explains.

Hiccup nods and climbs on Toothless and they fly to the dragon stables in time to see Astrid and Snotlout carrying a couple of strangers dressed in a firery red and a royal blue just as the twins land too. "What happened?" Hiccup asks as he lands and dismounts from Toothless. "We aren't entirely sure, Hookfang saw the red one falling after some flashes of light and I caught the blue one zero clue were they came from."Astrid explains to Hiccup. "Were should we put them?"Fishlegs asks. Hiccup thought for a second then shrugs. "Put them in Heather's old hut the twins can watch them" Hiccup says.

"Should we interagate them?"Snotlout asks punching his fist together with a excited smile. "What!? Why would we need to do that?"Hiccup asks confused. Snotlout rolls his eyes "duh they fell from the sky during a thunderstorm maybe they are dragon hunters and fell who fell off some dragons that escaped and fell off them and passed out while falling"Tuffnut said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Maybe, which is exactly the reason why we'll have the twins watching them closely, the red one can go in My hut and the blue one can go in Heather's room" Hiccup said with a smile as if the problem was solved. "Fine"Snotlout grunts as he drops the red stranger and Barf picks him up with his teeth.Hookfang growls at Snotlout who puts his hands up in Defense "What?"he asks innocently.

"There cute"Ruffnut said batting her eyelashes. "Oh gods just get them to the hut and don't let your eyes off them". "L-Lloyd, Nya?" the red one mutters coming around. "Easy fella we'll have you in tip top shape soon" Fishlegs said in a calming manner but he passes out before Fishlegs can finishes his sentence. As the twins fly away with them Astrid asks Hiccup asks a question. "Do you think that's there names?"she asks. "Maybe but one of them sounded like a girls name, maybe their companions"Hiccup suggests. "There wasn't anybody else Hiccup it was only those two"Astrid replies. "We can ask them when they wake up till then we are on high alert" Hiccup announces climbing up on Toothless and flying away. "Either way I'm allowed to interagate them right?" Snotlout asks.Astrid just rolls her eye and walks away.Hiccup takes the red ones cup with a tube coming out of it since it looked delicate and was careful not to spill whatever was in it. "Looks like we got some foreigners bun"Hiccup says to Toothless.

**Ninjas POV**

Kai wakes up dizzy looking around what he thinks is a wooden cabin he looks around, the time looks like a bit before sunset. "Lloyd, Nya Jay?" Kai whispers looking around.As he gets up he sees a muscular guy with messy black hair on the floor sleeping.Kai realizes he needs to get away quietly and quickly but first.He looks around the room and behind a shelf he finds a sword with green slime on it "yuck what is this stuff?" He thinks to himself.

Kai presses a button and it lights on fire Kai is merized by it as it glows and cackles. "Hey your not allowed to touch that!"the guy with the black hair said as he woke up. "Who are you? And where am I?"Kai asks pointing the sword at the stranger. "Why should I tell you dragon hunter!"The guy asks threateningly. Kai looked at him confused "I'm no dragon hunter met them once nice people once they stop trying to kill you"Kai said with a smile at the memory. "Hookfang fry him"The guy yelled. Kai heard a growl behind him and looked up behind him to see a orange dragon with very sharp teeth and forked tong that had a long reptilian body with very long wings.

"You must be Hookfang nice dragon"Kai said reaching out to pet the dragon putting the sword down as it sputters out. "Hookfang light him up"The guy says again.Hookfang lights on fire it's whole radiating heat. "Yeah I'm gonna go now."Kai said calmly turning around he doesn't need to be worried about the dragon's fire it was literally his element the teeth and claws are a whole other story. "Yeah you're not going anywhere"the guy said. Kai looked him up and down and by the way he smiles he reminds Kai of Dareth and that's enough said.

"How about I tell you something me and your dragon have in common"Kai asks confidant. Curious the guy asks "what you both have bad breath?"he says smugly. "No we can both control fire"Kai says them he shoots a couple of fire balls at the guy who dodges the first two but then the third one hits him right in the butt.He screams in pain and runs around while his dragon is laughing. "Hookfang!"He yells as he runs.Kai takes the chance and runs out the door laughing his head off.Kai takes in his surroundings with interest it looks like he's on a island with multiple strange buildings with what he assumes to be dragon head on them only there wooden. He slows down as he hears people talking in the biggest building he can see.

"Hiccup What should we do? I saw hunter ships near the trades market they were loading up on arrows"Kai heard a squeaky male voice say. "I know Fishlegs but what are they expecting who knows what Viggo would do after the bounty incident.But I think we should keep very close tabs on the hunters theses strangers might just be a distraction from something bigger"said a authoritative voice who Kai assumes is Hiccup's. "What we need is a battle plan"A female voice said. "I know Astrid just one problem at a time"Hiccup said. Kai slowly backs away but bumps into something cold and reptilian he turns and looks into the green eyes of a black dragon growling at him.


	3. Introductions

**Just pointing out not going to mention the tea till near the end and just gonna say Kai is my favourite character the others are cool too I just like fire in general **

Hiccup hears Toothless growling outside and goes to see what's going on when he walks out and sees the red stranger awake and standing his back to Hiccup and the rest slowly backing away. "Um hi I see you've met Toothless"Hiccup said in his best greeting voice he can.

The stranger turns and looks at Hiccup right in the eyes Hiccup could tell he was ready to fight if needed. "How did you get past Snotlout?"Fishlegs asks in a shrill voice. "Seriously I am very offended you thought I couldn't easily out smart that guy"The stranger said with a small laugh.

"I told you that I should've been watching him"Astrid mutters. "Listen I don't want to fight I just want to find my friends."The guy said. "Well we found you falling from the sky, I say you owe us a answer on that" Astrid says pointing her axe at the guy. "Hey I know I could take you all out with out breaking a sweat."The guy said with confidence.

"Hey I don't want to have to fight if we can avoid it"Hiccup said putting himself between Astrid and the stranger.The stranger raises a eyebrow then sighs. "You sound like someone I know, my names Kai and I'm lost also I set your friend on fire"he said.Suprised Hiccup smiles and reaches his hand out to shake it when after some hesitation he took it Kai's hand was warmer than Hiccup expected as if it could catch fire.

"Where am I and are my friends" Kai asks looking around. "Well one of your friends are in the hut on the other side of the edge"Fishlegs said eager to make a new friend. Then They all hear two loud screams and lightning strikes "I'm guessing that other person was dressed in blue?"Kai asks with a raised eyebrow.

They all nod "then we should run "Kai announces. They all run into Heather's hut to see the twins twitching on the ground while the blue stranger looks around.When he hears them come in he turns about to strike but then sees Kai and breaks out into a grin. "Kai! Buddy where are we?"He said completely ignoring the others. "Glad to see you too but I have a feeling we are a long way from home"Kai answers. "He shot lightning at us!"Ruffnut yelled. "Felt super tingly"Tuffnut answers. "Those two guys tied me to a chair while asking if I was a dragon hunter and spouting random nonsense"He said.

"Hiccup said we could and I'm a girl by the way, that mistake happens a lot"Ruffnut said defensively. "Um no I didn't I said the opposite"Hiccup said.The stranger finally notices the others he looks at Kai who smiles reassuring him. "I am Jay master of lightning not really sorry for electrifing your friends"Jay said.

" I set the black haired guy on fire"Kai shrugs. "Wait a minute, what do you mean electrocuted them and how did you set Snotlout on fire?"Fishlegs asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jay raises his hand and sparks of lightning spark between his hands Kai does the same only his hand lights on fire with out it burning him. "Wow", "fascinating", "incredible" "can you teach us how to do that?"The Vikings said as Kai and Jay stopped doing their thing. "No it's a family thing"Jay answers to the twins who start pouting. Just then Snotlout came barging into the hut screaming about a escaped stranger then saw Kai and lost it.

"You set me and fire with your hands!"he yells pointing his finger at Kai. "You get set on fire every other day by Hookfang though"Ruffnut said confused. "That's different you don't set people on fire when they saved you from falling"Snotlout argues. "Thank you for that but you threatened me with your dragon what was I supposed to do?"Kai asks not really caring for a answer. "Well I thought you were a dragon hunter"Snotlout said in his defence.

"Yeah anyway now that we've introduced ourselves can we go find our friends?"Kai said getting anxious. "Of course but first do you have anything to eat I'm starving?"Jay asks a little shyly. "Sure but I'm not cooking it's Ruffnut's turn"Tuffnut says getting up and tilting his head at Ruffnut. "I'm not cooking or else it's chicken"Ruffnut said.Tuffnut looked horrified but Jay and Kai thought it was because he just really didn't like chicken. "You wouldn't dare"Tuffnut said narrowing his eyes at Ruffnut. "Oh I would dear brother of mine"Ruffnut said narrowing her eyes at Tuffnut. Then they bump helmets together having a angry looking starring contest at one another. Kai and Jay look at the rest of the dragon riders looking to see what they thought of the twins fight, but they just look at the twins blank faced since this sort of thing is a daily routine. "Anyway let's just go to the clubhouse"Hiccup said walking out of the room with everyone except the twins but they catch up in a second.

(**After explaining who they are and what the do then Kai and Jay explains their situation)**

"And now we're here and have no way back home and our friends are who knows where and worse of all they could get eaten by a dragon!"Jay rants pacing around the room in a circle. Kai waits for him to finish while the others look a little surprised. "So you have this dragon hunter called Viggo who wants to enslave dragons for his own profit?"Kai asks. "Yes and he has this weird goatee and is always out smarting us"Tuffnut said excited. Kai looks like he's gonna blow and Jay's backing away just incase. "That's so unfair all creatures should be free!"Kai yells he doesn't like it when innocent creatures are condemned to Cages.

Hiccup thinks for a second and excuses himself motioning for Astrid and Fishlegs to follow. "Hiccup this is incredible people who can control similar elements to dragons and there are more of them"Fishlegs says getting that tingly feeling he gets. "And they could be useful in our next mission we might even find their friends"Astrid said thinking strategy. Hiccup thinks for a moment "You're right but if they don't agree to it then they don't need to do it agreed?" They both nod. Hiccup walks back in Kai was petting Hookfang who seemed to grow a liking to Kai and Jay was trying to figure out what the twins were fighting about and he asks "do you feel like helping us out?".

(With the rest of the ninja who landed in the ocean not far from Kai and Jay)

"Pull them aboard!" "What are they?" "What tribe they from?".As Lloyd wakes up wet and cold on a boat he looks up to see a man wearing scaly clothing and had a large scratch mark on his neck with black hair and mustach. "Hello my friend you are safe my names Viggo Grimborn" the man says before Lloyd looses consciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed I'll try to update as soon as possible **


	4. Snakesnest

When the ninja wake up it's in a cage on a boat with large scaly animals in other cages.It takes the ninja a moment to realize that they're in a cage and with the smell of salty air and rocking from side to side they assumed they we're on a ship. Lloyd looks around and sees the ninja who all look fine then turns to the cage door. He takes a closer look at them then realizes that there are guards at the entrance to the hallway they are in.

"Kai do you think you could melt this?"Lloyd asks. When no reply came Lloyd turns around "Kai?". He looks around and sees Kai isn't with them nor Jay for that matter. "Where are they?"Zane asks puzzled for a moment. Then the ninja all remember what happened before they came on the boat during the free fall. Nya looked like she was going into fall on panicky mode but was trying to keep cool but it was clear too see she was very worried for her boyfriend and big bro.

"It's okay Nya, Jay's tuff and Kai's too stubborn to go down without a fight" Cole says trying to comfort her putting his arm around her shoulder. She smiles at him but at that moment the guards realize they're all awake. "Go get Viggo and Rycker he'll want to meet his new profits" a guard laughed as another guard nodded and left.

"I do not like the sound of that"Zane said in a serious voice. The rest nod in agreement moments later two men arrived who were clearly brothers from the way they looked they both had similar facial hair, their stern stares and eyes were uncanny.The taller one was clearly the older brother he had scaly leather shirt and pants with a sharp sword that looked to be made of the same metal as the bar and the guards looked at him with a look of respect. But the shorter man had on attire that was more clean and not something scrambled together even though it was obvious he was the younger of the two it was clear who the leader was, since the other guards looked at him with fear.

"Who are you? where are we? What do you want?"Lloyd asks in one breath. The younger man just smiles "I am Viggo Grimborn leader of the dragon hunters, this is my older brother Ryhker"The man "Viggo" said jestering to the man behind him. The ninja look at them both unsure Cole whispers "his voice reminds me of a snake" to Zane and he agrees. "As for what we want we just want to know if your friend or foe that's why you're in the cage"Viggo answers.

The ninja look at each other unsure how to answer, seeing their confusion Rycker narrows his eyes. "How about you tell us who you are or what you are I would like to know more about the metal one"He says. The ninja still not sure if they should answer go ahead. "I am Lloyd" "Nya", "Cole" "Zane" they each say their name one at a time. "And the metal man!?" Rhycker asks getting impatient. "Oh him he got all his limbs cut off! Yeah then he got all this metal welded to his face by a blacksmith accident"Cole says really fast and nervous the other ninja and especially Zane look at him dumbfounded. Cole gives them a look that says "this is Jay's thing not mine!".

"Do you know where you are" Viggo asks suspicious. "Not really but what is it you do here? Why are the dragons in cages?"Nya asks.Viggo looks behind him then back at the ninja with a smile. "We will explain that in a moment but we want to know are you friend or foe?"Viggo asks. The ninja look to Lloyd to answer and after a bit of thinking he replies "yes".


	5. Part2

The ninja all nod at once Viggo smiles which again reminds the ninja of a snake he motions to the guards and they unlock the cage. "I see you are a friend"Viggo said happy. He motions for the ninja to follow him out and Lloyd cautioned them to be careful as they go above deck it's a sunny day and as they look behind them they see they're in the middle of a armoda. Nya scans the deck looking for Jay and Kai upset when she couldn't find them.

"Where are they?"Nya ask her voice sounding like venom. Viggo turns around a look of confusion on his face "who?" He says. "She means are friends we thought they fell in the ocean with us when we fell"Cole answers. "So that's what the Skrill blasted I thought it was aiming for us" a guard behind them whispers to the other.

"I am sorry but you are the only ones we found"Viggo answers sincere. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER AND BOYFRIEND YOUR LYING WHERE ARE THEY"Nya screams after seeing that hit she was worried beyond words. Viggo backs away from Nya along with the other ninja Rhyker gets ready to draw his sword. All of a sudden the water gets really bad but there was no wind everyone on the deck panick as the waves get bigger and bigger the ninja know what's happening.

"NYA CALM DOWN YOU'll FLIP THE BOAT"Lloyd yells over the panick. "HOW CAN ONE BLASTED GIRL CAUSE THIS!?"Rhyker yells trying to stay steady as to not fall over.Nya raises her hands and a giant wave high enough to wipe out the whole fleet of boats she barely hears anything but the waves in her ears.Then Nya seeing what she was doing drops her hand along with the wave all the anger suddenly gone and she just collapses for what just happened took a lot of energy from her.

As the waves settle Viggo stares at Nya in amazement "you did that my dear?" Viggo asks amazed. The ninja didn't see a need to hide it so they nodded as one. "What else can you do?"Viggo asks stepping closer but the rest of the ninja block his path. "Don't take a step closer or you'll see what we can do to you" Lloyd warned Viggo who took a step back. "Listen my dear we might know who took your family I know how I would do anything for my dear big brother here" Viggo says jestering to Rhyker. That got the ninja interested "who?" They all ask at once.

"The dragon riders"Viggo answers with venom in each word.The ninja look at each other unsure about theses "dragon riders" it sure sounds better than hunters. "And what exactly did they do to you to get them on your case?"Cole asks helping Nya up finally calmed down. "They are lead by Hiccup Haddock the third, of Berk they enslave the animals and ride em!"Rhyker answers before his brother. Viggo gives Rhyker a stare to back down or else then smiles. "We saw scouts of theirs near are ship they must've caught them my dear most likely held being captive for ransom"Viggo said calmly. "Yeah but we saw those cages down there why do you have dragons in cages!?"Lloyd asks.

"So we can merely take care of them till they are taken to a place where the riders won't find them"Viggo answers.A guard comes up to Viggo and taps him on the soldier Viggo looks at him with high annoyance but the guard whispers something in his ear that makes Viggo smile. "Are scouts have just reported that the riders are planning a attack, would you please help us in defending these poor dragons"Viggo asks. "Do you think we can trust them?"Nya asks Lloyd. "Maybe we'll give them the chance and since they already know we have special powers why not show em just so they don't get any ideas"Lloyd answers. "I do not think that would be the wisest Lloyd.When we went to the realm of the Oni and Dragon they exploited our elemental powers to trap dragons" Zane informs Lloyd.

"I understand that Zane, but they already know about Nya and understand we have powers similar as well no use hiding them"Lloyd reply's. "I'm with you all the way Lloyd no matter what"Cole said ready for anything. "Plus at least with them we have a chance at finding Jay and Kai"Nya said. "Very well but we should make sure we stay on our guard"Zane suggests to the group. "So we are all in agreement?"Lloyd asks the ninja they all nod in agreement.

Lloyd turns back and looks Viggo and Rhyker in the eyes as they stand next to each other. "We will help you only if you help us get our friends back"Lloyd said. Viggo smiles then reaches his hand out Lloyd takes it and they shake. "But remember you said you'd show us what you can do"Viggo said. "Very well" Lloyd said he turns to his companions "let's show em what we can do" he said and the others nod confident.

Nya starts she raises her hands and lifts two whole boats at least 20 feet in the air you could hear the shouts of confusion from the crew aboard the boat then Nya lowered them gracefully, Viggo wasn't a impressed as before. Zane was next he shot a icy blast and made a ice statue of P.I.X.A.L although to the rest of the crew it was just a girl. Viggo and Rhyker looked impressed, never encountering a dragon that could shoot ice. Cole was next since they were on a boat he couldn't really do as much as he can but still gave a display.By shooting earth into the sky Viggo and Rhyker looked interested but not impressed show that look of disappointment. "Hey I'm the strongest one in the team"Cole said annoyed at being under estimated. "Prove it lift that statue your metal man created"Rhyker said laughing challenging Cole very doubtful of him actually succeeding. Cole gives a confident smile and punches his hands together making them glow as he picks up the statue with one hand spins it around like a basketball and throws it into the Rhyker stares shocked Viggo looks amazed that a human could have such strength. Seeing Rhyker's face Cole feels a sense of satisfaction and starts to laugh "you should see what I can do when I'm on land, I could make a earth quake if I wanted to"Cole explains through laughs. "And you my green friend?" Viggo asks a look of interest. Lloyd takes a deep breath then makes ball of green energy it expands getting bigger and bigger than when it's twice the size of Rhyker he throws it out to the ocean making a really big splash. "Well I am quite impressed with your abilities my friends"Viggo said clapping his hands in approval.

"And what of your two missing companions?"Rhyker ask "what can they do?". "Jay can control lightning"Zane answers. "And Kai controls fire"Nya adds. At the word fire Viggo and Rhyker's faces lite up a little but they try not to show it. "And out of curiosity can your brother copy the fire of other dragons?"Rhyker asks.

The ninja look at each other unsure how to answer "maybe I mean fire is fire"Lloyd answers unsure scratching the back of his head. Viggo looked very interested in this which the ninja were unsure if was good or bad. "And another question how did you come about these powers and how can a brother and sister have completely opposite powers"Viggo asks. The ninja explain how there powers are a inherented power and can only be passed down from parent to child and only one child gets the power not both if both their parents are elemental masters. "Interesting well it's best we prepare for the arrival of the dragon riders please make yourself comfortable"Viggo tells them as he walks away

(In Viggo's personal cabin)

"I know that look brother what are you planning?"Rhyker asks with a angry slash curious glare even though Ryker knew his brother he was still like the wind never something you could predict. "The same as you I assumed dear brother. If this Kai can control fire then he can activate the dragon eye with almost any lense. Plus I'm sure we can fetch a pretty penny for the others at my auction tomorrow night"Viggo explains. "Yes they would be easier than dragons, but how do we control their powers they're smarter than the beasts too"Rhyker said almost in a whisper.He honestly was a bit shaken at the display of power Nya showed but he tried not to show it.

Viggo looked at his brother a idea forming in his eyes. "If dragons can't break through dragon proof metal than we can assume they can't either"Viggo said looking his brother in the eyes. "Yes brother do you have a escape plan for this?"Rhyker asks pretty sure of the answer.

"Off course brother, but remember we must keep on close eye on the siblings the brother is more valuable in profits than the others and the sister is in her element while we're on the water."Viggo said writing something down on paper probably something about tactics. "Eye I'll watch her myself see you on the battle field brother"Rhyker said heading for the door. "Oh and one more thing brother?" Viggo asks before Rhyker leaves out the door a look of slight fear on his face. "No one is invincible find their weakness either physical or emotional"Viggo orders Rhyker in a harsh voice as he heads out the door.

(Dragon riders five minutes away from Viggo's fleet)

The dragon riders Kai and Jay were flying fast in the sky and they were loving it. Before leaving the edge Hiccup gave them the plan of action as everyone was gathered around the table in the clubhouse. "They are planning a big auction tomorrow night that'll make Viggo even richer most of the dragons he's selling will be on those ships."Hiccup explains pointing to a area on the map between islands. "If we can free all the dragons Viggo's operations will begin to cripple, with your power Viggo won't expect it so we can ambush him directly without time to act"Hiccup said to Kai and Jay who looked excited. "It's been forever since we rode dragons!"Jay said excited. "It's been like two months"Kai said with a eye roll. "Yeah but now we get to free dragons!"Jay said to Kai. "But we also- you know what never mind"Kai said crossing his arms.

"But quick question before we go?"Fishlegs asks raising his hand. "Yes Fishlegs what would you like to know?"Hiccup asks. "Well I was wondering since fire is fire could you mimic the different type of fire from dragons?"Fishlegs asks Kai. He scratches the back of his head and shrugs. "I don't know never tried maybe if you give me and example of a dragons fire"Kai answers. "Stormfly! low glow please"Astrid asks her dragon. Stormfly the blue dragon with a very sharp tail opens her mouth a it starts glowing with fire.

Kai looks closely at it and consintrates then his hand lit up the same fizzy fire storm fly has started in his palm then he closed it and it blinked out. "Cool I never knew I could do that!"Kai said excited. "Well make sure you watch our dragons in action, a illusion attack would be perfect" Astrid said. "Right, so we all good with the plan?"Hiccup asks.

Everyone except Jay nods he puts his hand up in a question. "Yes what dragons are we flying?"


	6. Therest

**Not mentioning the different type of bodies okay just don't want to get into that**

(Riders POV"

Twenty minutes later they're flying over the sea five minutes before they get to the fleet. "YAHOO!"Kai and Jay screams as they ride on the backs of Hookfang and Stormfly.Snotlout and Kai didn't want to ride together, but Hookfang insisted taking a liking to their new fire friend and Kai liked him too.

"Remember you're formations"Hiccup yells as they near Viggo's fleet comes into view. Everyone nods as the hunters alert each other. As they dive Kai and Jay yell "Ninjago!" And start blasting the ships. Everything is working until after a few explosions and about ten freed dragons Hiccup redirects them to spilt up. Hookfang and Stormfly take the front while the rest take the back.

As they near the first ship a blast is fired that barely misses hitting Fishlegs sending him twirling. "What in Thor's name was that?"Fishlegs asks looking down at where the blast came from. "There isn't any dragon down there" He adds. Another blast comes this time from a different ship it looks like a million rocks flying right at him and Hiccup ducks. "Fly low so we can get a better look" Hiccup calls to the riders.

As they fly down low they get a Volley of arrows that they skillfully dodge with ease. "Stick to the plan"Hiccup tells everyone. "Can we make a bigger boom!?"Tuffnut asks excited. "Would you listen if I said no?"Hiccup asks knowing the response. "Hiccup you know us, of course not"Ruffnut replies with a sly smile.

As they break from the group Ruffnut uses Belch and gasses a whole deck on a boat but before Tuffnut can light it someone jumps on him. "Tuff!"Ruffnut yells as she takes them up their unknown attacker is dressed in black sleeveless and with glowing arms. "Hey! you ruined a perfectly good explosion mister" Tuffnut told the guy as he regains control on Belch while the other guy tries to stay balanced.

"Why would you want to blowup ship with people on it!?"The attacker asks as they try to get him off. "It only would have given a few burns nothing more trust us we know our explosions"Ruffnut assures the guy. "Yeah we even burned down our village by accident once"Tuffnut added.

The guy stared at them puzzled through his hood before hitting his fist together and lightning them up. "Well no more explosions today buddies"He said and shock rocks at them. "Tuffnut let's twirl and whirl"Ruffnut yells to her brother as the guy tries climbing Barfs neck. He nods and Ruffnut and Tuffnut hold on tight as Barf and Belch start spinning reall fast up and down.

"I think I had to much cake"the guy yells as he holds on for dear life to Barfs neck. After a few minutes the twins manages to throw him off and he manages to land in the water. "That's what you get for ruining a perfectly good explosion!"Ruffnut yells.

As they go around for another blast the see a big wave that picks up the guy and puts him back on the ship, the twins look at each other unsure what to say so they ignore it and begin doing what they love.

With Hiccup and Fishlegs they're taking out the catapults as Fishlegs finishes with the third ship he gets shot and knocked down Meatlug hits the deck hard. Fishlegs quickly gets up and tries helping Meatlug up since she usually just shrugs it off and keeps going. But this time it's different, because the area of where her wing was hit was frozen in ice.

Hiccup sees Fishlegs down and the hunters closing in on him and Meatlug. "Come on Toothless let's help them out"Hiccup said as Toothless turns back to help his friend. As Hiccup nears and Fishlegs covers Meatlug protectively as hunters close in with bows and and arrows he yells "HICCUP MOVE!"Just as another blast gets shot from one of the boats it grazes Toothlesses foot when Hiccup looks under to see the damage it was frozen in ice.Hiccup had a mix of surprise, fear and excitement his first thought was a new dragon second we need a new tactic and fast.Hiccup used his metal leg to kick the ice off Toothlesses foot once that was done with Hiccup blasts the hunters with Toothless plasma blasts fending the hunters off long enough for Fishlegs to get the ice off Meatlugs wing and back up in the air. As Fishlegs joins Hiccup by his side Fishlegs tells him what happened. "Yeah same thing here only on the claw but Toothless is okay right bud?" Hiccup says and The Nightfury replies with a assuring growl. "You take air support me and Toothless are going to take a closer look at the decks for a dragon"Hiccup orders Fishlegs nods and breaks off to carry out his orders. "Let's check this out bud"Hiccup said and they go with the dive and go in blasting.

As Hiccup nears a ship near the middle another blast comes and this time Hiccup sees where it came from a man dressed in white blasting with ease trying to hit Hiccup and barely misses each time he does so he was dressed similar to Kai and Jay but with white. Hiccup then realizes that this must be one of their friends clearly fooled by Viggo's charm "I need to get him away from the ship without hurting him"Hiccup says to a Toothless. He goes for the dive again this time Toothless fires just behind the white figure exploding the ship the guy jumps in the air but is picked up by Toothless. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The guy yells but his voice sounded weird and metallic not human. "Only if you tell me why you were shooting at us?"Hiccup asks anger in his voice at him plan being ruined. "You enslave The dragon's to do your dirty work against their will all dragons should be free"The man answers. "They let us ride them Viggo's the one who enslaved them"Hiccup responses annoyed that he would ever do that. "But you took my friends and are hurting innocent creatures"the man said. "We're releasing them! Viggo plans to auction them off tomorrow night we're releasing them back into the wild! And as for your friends they're fine I left them with my friends"Hiccup explains resisting to tell Toothless to throw him in the water. "Wait! The man yells and Toothless stops hovering in the air.

"Kai and Jay are fine?"He asks hope in his voice. "Yes they've been very efficient in ground support releasing while we sink the ships"Hiccup said with a start he realizes only now what he realizes that the man was literally made of metal as looks up with hopeful eyes. "Let me up I need a clear view"the man asks. Hiccup thinks for a moment I mean who knows what this guy can do he could be just like a snow rathe for all he knows. But the way he talks the fact he trusted his friends and was actually worried about them with the same voice Hiccup uses when he's worried about toothless told him to trust him. He hauls the guy up onto Toothlesses back and introduces himself "I am Zane built to protect those who cannot protect themselves"He said with a small bow. "Nice meeting you Zane let's help the rest of your friends shall we?"Hiccup said as Toothless dives at rapid speed slicing through the air as he blasts through a boat.

**(Nya and Lloyd's POV) **

"Their here!"a guard yells as he runs past Lloyd, Cole and Nya. "Be on guard we don't know what these dragons can do"Lloyd tells the group Zane had gone to a different boat while the rest stayed together. "Don't worry they won't know what hit em!"Cole said hitting his hands together activating his super strength. Just then they saw the dragon riders come into view there were five of them six if you include the one with two heads. Nya felt anger seeping into her hands again but held it down she couldn't risk showing herself again too early. "Hoods up!"Lloyd called and they did it. The riders split groups they focus on the three coming right at them they drop so fast they don't see were they went. Then all of a sudden green fog covers the deck a guard yells "Zippleback gas!" and runs. "Let's spark this thing Barf!"they heard a male voice. Before anything could be done though before they knew what was happening Cole jumped on the head of one of the dragons. As they get taken up they can see a fight happen all of a sudden the dragon spins so fast Cole gets flinged off so fast he lands in the water quickly. "Nya bring him up!"Lloyd yells as Nya creates a wave to get Cole back on the ship wet. "Those were some weird twins"Cole mutters.

Just then Lloyd turns and sees Zane's blast hit a chubby dragon and it and it's rider hit a boat. Filled with pride Lloyd turns to the others "okay team remember draw attention over here so Viggo can get the main transport to safety"Lloyd said and his ninja nod. "Hope you like baths"Nya said as she shot tendrils of water at the green dragon. She manages to grab it and it's riders the ones that threw Cole off as she brings them down she hears cheers from the hunters behind her. "Hey! First you ruined a explosion then you decide to wrap us in water thingies not cool!"The girl twin yells. "Yeah but at least this isn't as painful as the blue one"The boy comments. "Wait what blue one?" Lloyd asks coming up to Nya. "Oh yeah we found a couple of cool dudes falling and they can do fire and lightning magic stuff!"The girl said all excited which confused the ninja. "Oh and don't forget they have friends who can do the same, Hiccup said we should keep a look ou..."The guy said before realizing what was happening. His sister also realized "and you guys must be their friends"the girl said feeling stupid. "Yep totally and you are going to be put away for a long time for harming these dragons"Lloyd said smugly. "We harmed them! Barf and Belch love us they speak to Tuffnut and my soul" the girl said. "Yeah and their the only ones who can stand Ruffnut's fish hair"adds Tuffnut. "HEY! You wish you could Master this smell it takes work"Ruffnut said to her brother. While Nya's trying to figure out if she should drop them in the ocean or not Rycker comes up behind her.

"Nice job this dragon should fetch quite some price at the northern market"he said with a laugh. "Sell!?"Lloyd said he turns around too stare at Rycker with anger faster the you can say ninja. "You told us that you were helping them!"Lloyd shouted he hated being used like he was just a puppet mostly because of Harmrui and the betrayal it still hurt so bad. "Oh come on you can't be that stupid" Ryker said with a smug smile. "Uhh is this a rhetorical question?"asks Tuffnut. "Yeah and you lot will fetch a high price too"Ryker said getting his sword out. Nya quickly realizes her mistake and let's the water fall back into the ocean letting the twins go before Nya could change her mind the twins got on Barf and Belch and take off before the hunters started shooting arrows.

"We are no longer doing your dirty work" Lloyd said a green ball glowing in his hands. "Yeah I think you will"Ryker said unsheathing his sword. Nya backs up using her determination to fuel her flow into the water she raises five tendrils of water and sprays them at the hunters coming at them. Lloyd uses energy blasts to take out half of the hunters on the ship Lloyd's anger is gone replaced by determination to get the heck out of there. These people used him for his gifts like almost everyone else he came across seeing him as a bratty kid or a weapon only his friends treat him human, but these people are trying to use his family as weapons not just him that was crossing the line. Cole takes on at least five guards barely breaking a sweat as he punches kicks and shoots earth at them. Nya goes head to head with Rycker using her skill instead of power as she grabs the sword off of a fallen hunter

Rycker laughs a cold hard sound "you really think you can beat me?"he asks. "Yes I can"Nya replies venom in her voice for all she knew Ryker does have her brother on one of these ships and he just found out quicker than she did. They charge at each other clashing blades as the do so Nya does more dodging than attacking to wear him out, but his movements are fast never faltering she goes for everything opening she can find then he just blocks. "You a blacksmith? you look like one"Ryker asks as Nya blocks another hit from his sword. "No but my brother is and if you hurt him you're dead"Nya replies landing a blow on a Armored part of Ryker's shoulder. "Even better!"Ryker said with a laugh. Nya didn't like the sound of that it reminds her of the time Lloyd told her the ninja were dead like her free water turned to solid ice.

All of a sudden Nya felt a sharp pain in her leg then she couldn't move a muscle like she was turned to ice except her eyes she was stuck in a position of a strike the blade only a inch from Ryker's arm. "Well took you long enough!"Ryker shouts to someone most likely the guy who got her with a dart. "NYA!"she heard Lloyd and Cole yell as they fend off more hunters at that moment she felt helpless and that's what scared her the most.

"Get away from her!"Cole yells and he runs next to Nya knocking Ryker down. "Is she okay!?"Lloyd asks Cole defending their flank. "Not sure she's as cold as ice!"Cole replies clearly afraid.Lloyd looks around their odds weren't good hunters coming from all sides and one of their own was out. Then all of a sudden a green blur pasts them and he becomes weightless as he felt being picked up by claws. "YO! You okay down their that was so awesome!"Tuffnut said from on top of Belch. Lloyd looks down and sees the boat getting smaller as he got higher when he looks to his right he can see Nya still frozen in the same position. He looked for Cole but saw he wasn't with them he was still on the ship! "Get us back we need to go back for Cole!"Lloyd screams struggling. "Sorry no can do, we can only carry two extras at a time plus he ruined our explosion!"Tuffnut tells Lloyd like it was a simple favour. "We need to help him! Never leave a ninja behind!"Lloyd yells back angry. "Bud you're lucky we we're able to even grad you just a graze will send our dragons to the ground"Ruffnut yells Lloyd with did not help his mood.

Just then a black blur fly's past them then spins back around. On it is a slick black dragon with a artificial tale with two riders one was Zane and the other was who Lloyd assumed to be the leader. He was skinny and scrawny with messy short brown hair covered in leather with a artificial metal leg, but had the look in his eyes that showed him as the leader. Lloyd knew that look he sees it every time he looks in the mirror although Lloyd pictured him bigger and bulkier not srcawny. "We've released the dragons I see you've managed to find the rest of the team"Hiccup said hovering on the air on the dragon who smiles at them. "These dolts won't go back for Cole! And something's wrong with Nya!"Lloyd said angry. Zane looks at Nya and does a scan "she's been injected with a paralyzing venom it should wear off in a hour or so"Zane said.

That eased Lloyd's conscious but Cole was still down their. "We can't leave Cole!"Lloyd yells wanting to go back to his friend who was having trouble holding off the hunters. Hiccup asses the situation looking at what the added weight will do then Fishlegs fly's over time them. "You go with Fishlegs I'll grab your friend"Hiccup orders to Zane who nods and jumps onto Meatlug. "Let's do another one of our famous saves huh bud?"Hiccup said the dragon roars with a smile and dives down. As fast as they are going it's looks like they won't make it as hunters start firing arrows at

**(Hiccup POV)**

The green one must be the leader he has that energy Hiccup thinks to himself as they dive. "I wonder what they can do?"he said out loud to himself but he didn't have enough time to think on it. Hunters came with their bows aimed at Toothless Cole didn't even notice as Hiccup and Toothless closed in he was to busy trying to save his own skin. Cole looked tired but was trying to keep off the dragon riders it was clear to all though that he couldn't keep up dread pooled in his stomach as it looks like they can't get to him. Then he does something Hiccup has never seem he starts spinning around and around until a tornado of rock and dirt comes around and takes all the hunters out. Ryker though is still standing Cole stops spinning and is about to bury Ryker in a pile of dirt when Hiccup swings in and grabs Cole by the shoulders. "WHAT IN NINJAGO!"Cole yells so loud it hurts Hiccups ears. "Calm down! I just helped you escape a whole fleet of dragon hunters" Hiccup told the ninja with a small laugh as they head over to the others. "Fine but if you drop me I will be very angry why am I always the last one with everything"Cole mutters as they head to the others hovering in the air. Hiccup looks at everyone making sure they were okay and was happy to know that most of the ships had been sunk except for about seven or less the one Ryker was on had sunk but Hiccup knew he had slithered off to some other boat.

"So is this everyone or did Kai and Jay forget to mention somebody" Fishlegs asks in a shy voice. At that three of the ninja piped up except Nya she must've gotten hit with speed stinger venom she was going to be frozen for awhile Hiccup wondered what their powers were Kai and Jay said it would be a surprise. "You know where they are?" Zane said in a voice that sounded like he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Yeah it was a totally fun to interagate them!" Tuffnut said. "I remember him shocking you both after Toothless found Kai looking around the clubhouse"Fishlegs corrected. "I don't remember it like that" Tuffnut said. Cole looks at Nya next to him worried "is she okay or knows what's happening?" Cold asks poking Nya in the arm which was frozen stiff.

"I theorize that she has been hit with speed stinger venom"Ruffnut said with a point of the finger for exaggeration. "I agree dear sister from a number of experiences she is alert of what's happen"Tuffnut added. "But she will be unable to move for another hour or so"Ruffnut finishes in a British accent. "Okay but back to the main problem where is Kai and Jay?" Lloyd asks in a authoritative voice. Definitely the leader Hiccup thought with satisfaction Lloyd looks like the type of guy who you could trust with anything and someone who truly cares about his teammates reminded Hiccup of himself. "They're with Astrid And Snotlout taking out Viggo's main ship"Hiccup said pointing to the farthest ship as Hiccup looks though he doesn't see them flying up in the air. "Umm Hiccup was it? where are they?" Cole asks. "My scanners see them on the deck of the ship"Zane informated them.Then adds "a dragon looks injured". "Come on gang!"Hiccup yells as he pulls Cole up behind him and they fly towards the boat.

**(The rest of them a few minutes earlier)**

"Light em up Jay!"Astrid yells as Jay covers Astrid from above.But Jay barely hears her as he goes to the bottom of the boat pulling the ropes and realizing a whole flock of natters. Jay hadn't felt like this since they went to space exciting yet dangerous with zero clue how to get home like he thought fun. Jay looks in all the cages looking for his team but to no avail maybe Kai was having better luck.

Kaiwas in a fight trying his hardest not to roast Snotlout alive. "It's just water don't be such a baby"Snotlout yells as Kai gets backed up to the edge of the boat he was on while Snotlout gave air support but not much. _But I can't swim_Kai thought as he looks for any other way out besides jumping. Snotlout couldn't get close enough due to the hunters with their arrows which was why Kai was on the boat in the first place get the dragons out so Snotlout could sink the ship. Well Snotlout picked the wrong ship this one only had weapons which Kai grabbed a sword for a souvenir but a whole lot of hunters to.

Kai was seriously annoyed that this idiot chose the wrong ship that his team wasn't even on it he seriously reminded Kai of Clouse master Chen's right hand man. Full of himself yet acted like he wasn't yet loyal Kai had to admire that part. A hunter swings his sword at Kai who ducks but leaves open a weak point and the hunter trips him before he could react.

"JUST JUMP!"Snotlout yells the hunters we're so close to Kai he couldn't blast them without risking hitting Kai. "I CAN'T SWIM!"Kai yells back a slight bit of fear in his voice. Snotlout hits his forehead with a eye roll _just great_ he thinks to himself yet he had pleasure in knowing that Kai isn't all high and mighty as he looks.

Kai is now in survival mode he gets up and dodges a hunter's attack by blocking and swinging around and knocks him over board.Seeing he was out numbered Kai uses spinjitzu to knock them all to the ground a lot easier than expected all looked dazed and a few had burn scars _fun story to tell the kids _Kai thinks with a smile.

Snotlout cannot believe what he just saw Kai became a tornado of fire FIRE! This was getting out of hand what was this guys deal Snotlout honestly didn't trust him in fairness he set him on fire and Hookfang liked him more. Plus his hair was ridiculous.

Kai looked around but didn't see anyone else he waved Snotlout to come get him as Snotlout lowered Hookfang Kai saw something in the corner of his eye. Too late neither is fast enough to react and a arrow hits Hookfang in the foot and he goes down.

**Hope you're enjoying the story please read till the end**

**And disclaimer I only own the plot nothing else**


	7. Chapter7

"What was that!"Snotlout screams he pulls the arrow out of Hookfang but it's going to be a bit before he's better. Kai shoots a plasma blast at the man who shot the arrow and a neatly dressed man with a scar on his one neck jumps out into the open. "Viggo"Snotlout said venom in his voice as he said it.Kai took that as a reason to set his hands on fire so Viggo wouldn't try anything, but that honestly seemed to make things worse

This is perfect if I can trap him he'll be the perfect weapon he could make weapons, use the dragon eye without the dragon, and burn down that stupid edge and Berk Viggo thinks. "Now Snotlout it's good to see you again sorry for shooting your dragon but I wanted to have a chat with your new friend" Viggo said putting his charm in each word. The new comer 'Kai' as he remembers gave a stare through his red hood showing off his skills a sign of supposed authority.

"Where are my friends?"Kai said in obvious anger he seemed to be someone who acted before thinking. Viggo's gears were turning as he took in the situation looking at how long he had before they could escape. "Safe in a room below deck hidden behind a wall"Viggo said like all he asked was where the cookies were. Viggo saw a glint in his eyes he couldn't see the rest of his face but Viggo knew he would take the bait.

Kai looks from Snotlout to Viggo there was a room Kai hadn't checked before being cornered it might be why there wasn't any dragons on board. Snotlout was shaking his head motioning for Kai not to take the bait he knew that Viggo could be lying but what if they we're down there.

Snotlout is telling Kai not to take the bait but it's clear he's going to check anyway. Snotlout looks up and sees Jay and Stormfly done with the other boats interrogating some dragon hunters unaware of what was happening. "I'm going to look, stay here"Kai said before Snotlout could argue he goes below deck leaving him with Viggo. "I know what you're up too Viggo they aren't down there are they?"Snotlout asks with a finger pointed at the ground for emphasis. "You don't give yourself enough credit my boy"Viggo said with a evil smile.

"WHAT THE HECK?" They heard Kai scream. Without thinking Snotlout runs down to below deck to find it's filled with purple smoke and is filling up. He sees Kai on the ground in one of the cages barely awake when he sees Snotlout he yells. "GET OUT!" before he collapses Snotlout understands that he only sleeping and returns to the upper deck.

_Just as planned _Viggo thinks as he heard Kai yell something ergent and Snotlout running backup. Viggo aims his sword making sure Snotlout sees at Hookfang Snotlout runs towards him but won't get there in time. Just then a blast hits his sword and it goes to the other side on the deck.

Viggo looks up annoyed muttering "Hiccup"under his breath as the rest of the riders came to Snotlout's aid. Before he could react the monstrous nightmare used its tail to hit him in the stomach and he fly's across the deck landing with a thud and a groan.

"Good job Hookie let's go, we'll be back"Snotlout tells Viggo as he takes to the air for the others Stormfly has already joined them. As Snotlout nears he noticed the other oddly dressed people they we're carrying they looked like multicoloured pyjamas to him but he didn't say that out loud. As he approached them he shouted "we have a problem!"Snotlout said as he explains what happened but when he turns back the ship is already gone.

This is bad really really bad the twins realeasing the Skrill bad. Kai has been kidnapped and it was clear that Viggo would not have a auction now and they had to deal with powerful people who could level a island if they wanted to. Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself "Well we cannot find him in the fog we will just have to face him another time and find Kai"Hiccup told his team and the ninja who all started voicing their complaints except the green and girl. "It's a miracle Jay is fine happy you're okay buddy but ninja never leaves another ninja"Cole said.

"Yeah and who knows if we can find him from the sounds of it this Viggo doesn't stay in one place at a time for long"Jay said on the back of Stormfly. "We are foreign to this area and he isn't we are at a disadvantage"Zane said with a knowledgeable tone. Finally Lloyd spoke up "we aren't leaving him behind but we cannot follow him the dragons are most likely tired we will not leave without Kai because Cole it right and ninja never quit!"Lloyd said that seemed to quiet his team down. But Lloyd was clearly in distress who knows what Viggo could do to Kai and what he wants him for but he had to stay calm for his team.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him"Snotlout said with shame in each word. Lloyd looks at him in sympathy "you tried we will get him back"Lloyd said trying to help the guy out. Hiccup smiles at Lloyd not expecting such a calm manner and smiles at him. "Okay gang lets head out we will regroup at the edge"Hiccup said and with that said they all flew off towards home but Snotlout keeps glancing back looking for a boat that's long gone.

**Time skip it's night and Kai's in a cell that has dragon proof metal that he can still use his powers just can't break it the same goes for the rest of the ninja **

Kai wakes up with a groan as he tries to remember what happened all he could think of was purple smoke then darkness. As he looks around he sees he's in a cell's under a cave with torches lit in between each one as he tries to get up he finds he cannot quite walk. His hands are chained to a wall at the very back of the cell Kai can also see he's in the very last cell. As he lights his hands on fire a guard notices and Kai starts to panic he reaches to put his hood on but feels it's already still on his face. Kai calms down and focuses on the chains ignoring the guards

After a few minutes a man and that Viggo guy walks in he assumes the other one is Ryker since they look almost like twins. "Awe are new guest has awaken"Viggo said with a charming smile Kai was not buying. Seeing what Kai was doing Rycker laughs "don't bother not even change wings can get through those"he said pointing to the chains Kai stops trying to melt them and Looks the brothers in the eye.

Viggo takes it as a opportunity to introduce himself properly "I am the feared Viggo Grimborn and this is my older brother Ryker and I didn't quite get your name?"Viggo asks his prisoner. But his prisoner just looks at him a little confused but doesn't answer.

Ryker motions to the two guards at the entrance and they rush forward and grab Kai by the arms and put them behind his back. "Hey! Watch it or else I'll fry you"Kai threatens as he struggles but they have a strong grip and he could barely move. Viggo walks towards Kai and pulls off his hood revealing his whole face.

Viggo smiles and grabs Kai hard at the chin looking him over as if he were a item at the market. Kai tried to turn his head but with the chains, the guards hold him and still being a little sleepy he just couldn't, but he still had the energy to look him right in the eyes.

When Viggo looked into the eyes of this boy he saw the fiery rage that burned beneath and he was going to use that fire. When Viggo let go of him he looked like he was going to say something, but all he did was spit on the ground at Viggo and Ryker. "You better let me go now and I might not burn your whole operation down"he said with fake charming smile.

Ryker gets his sword out and points it at the boys throat "would you mind saying that again with a sword at your throat?"Rycker asks.He looked like he did want to say something but couldn't with a sword at his throat so he only glared at him.Viggo motions for his brother to put the sword away and Ryker does so reluctantly.

Viggo pulls out some sort of telescope or maybe a flashlight and hold it up to Kai for him too see. It looked old with carvings and symbols Kai didn't recognize but it looked important with a red ruby at the front probably ment to be a eye since the head reminds Kai of his first dragon Flame.

Viggo looked to the guards and said "you may let go now"the guards dropped the ninja to the ground and went to stand behind Viggo and Ryker. "Thanks"he mutters before getting back up. "Now why don't you give us a nice glow of a natter"Viggo said sure he had seen a natters fire. He just said nothing crossing his arms and stares daggers at him. "Oh sorry did you want me to ask politely with your name which you still have not given"Viggo said in a annoyed manner.

"My name is Kai and that's all you'll get from me"Kai said with a glare. Viggo shakes his head and sighs like Kai's not getting a simple puzzle he looks to his brother and Ryker nods knowing what to do. Before Kai could react Ryker got behind him grabbing him just below the wrist of his arm. With the chains trying to pull him back and sudden movement a unexpected pain shot up Kai's arm and he accidentally lets a scream loose.

A Deadly natters fire came up in his hand not because he was willingly doing what they said but because the emotion and a deadly matter was what he was thinking made it happen. After about five seconds with the satisfied smiles on the brothers faces at his pain the fire goes out. It was still long enough for though for the dragon eye to give off a glow for a minute showing all the information a natters fire would give. "That's enough brother"Viggo said Ryker nods and let's go of Kai who clutches his arm in pain. "I suggest you get some rest it's going to be a long time till we give you a good sleep"Ryker advices with evil laugh as he and Viggo leaves

Once they've left Kai looks everywhere for a plan to escape but even if he could break the chains there were guards at least every two cages that as far as he knew were empty. Kai sits to the floor _at least my arm feels better _he thinks as he drifted off to sleep wondering if he would ever see his family again.

**Hi hope you like it please leave a like and I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible and I promise I'll finish this story **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot nothing else**


	8. Chapter8

**Next morning at the edge Kai's been missing for at least ten hours everyone's on edge (no pun intended) not officially introducing themselves besides Jay who got hugged by everyone and kissed by Nya was she unfroze**

It was morning and everyone was in the club house each on their own group sides everyone just stares at each other waiting. When they got back to the edge all that was asked by the ninja was where they should go and they haven't said a word since. After about a half hour of awkward silence and tension the twins scream at the top of their lungs.

Startled Astrid gets out her axe ready to swing and the ninja reach for weapons that weren't there. "Finally! it was more silent than Spen before he started talking"Tuffnut said with a large breath.

"Agreed could not handle that much longer"Ruffnut said with a smile. "What is wrong with you two mutton heads!?"Snotlout yells at them they just shrug all mischievous like.

The ninja look at each other unsure of how to react before they went back to that awkward silence Nya speaks up. "Hi we never really introduced ourselves properly I'm sure Jay and Kai did though and told you our problem"Nya said stepping forward trying to act calm and positive even though it was so hard

The other ninja took her lead and came forward even Jay just so he would get left out. "Cole", "Zane," "Jay," "Nya," and "Lloyd". The riders smile and nod glad that they could finally relax a bit. "I'm Astrid hope you know how to swing a axe"Astrid said first putting her axe away and reaching her hand out to shake Nya shakes it. "I'm Fishlegs friend to all dragons"Fishlegs said next with a friendly wave and smile.

"Snotlout, the tamer of a nightmare"Snotlout said with a smug smile Hookfang huffed angry but went back to sleep.

"I'm Tuff" said one twin "and I'm Ruff". The twins said "pranksters extraordinar"they both said at the same time putting their backs together with a smile. The whole dragon riders team rolled their eyes Snotlout smacked his forehead. "And I'm Hiccup Haddock the third"Hiccup said in a formal tone standing up straight. Hiccup was trying to look intimidating and thought he succeeded but the first question Cole asked was "what happened to your leg?"Cole said and he got a look from Lloyd.

"Oh uh it got burnt off or something when I was a kid"Hiccup answers a bit shyly. "So out of curiosity what can you four do? Kai and Jay said it would be a surprise"Fishlegs asks before another awkward pause comes. The ninja look at each other and smile "I think we should go outside"Lloyd says.

**Ten minutes later outside in a open area on the island near the cove**

Zane was first up his back facing the rest of the group Zane did a quick display of spinjitzu then blasts the ground making a ice statue of Toothless. A round of gasps come from the riders and a excited Toothless roars in delight and Hiccup laughs Zane bows. "Next up Cole!"Lloyd said to his teammate Cole comes up as Zane goes back to the group.

Cole does his bit of spinjitzu then makes the ground shake enough for the twins and their dragon to fall over on each other. Finally he walks over to a boulder the five times the size of him and lifts it with ease throws it up in the air and then punches it breaking in into smaller pieces. Meatlug looks excited and fly's over super fast and starts eating the rocks and Cole laughs at the faces of the riders. Jay rolls his eyes and calls out "show of"Cole shrugs

"Next up Nya!"Lloyd said Nya walks up once Cole has calmed down. After showing off her own spinjitzu she uses the water from the cove to make a twister of water that the twins really wants to jump into. Then shoots the twister at the riders they jump out of the way including the dragons , but the twister vaporizes into steam before it came even close. "You're turn all mighty leader"Jay calls to Lloyd who walks up once everyone has settled down he makes his trick.After doing his spinjitzu he shoots a energy blast at a tree and it turns to ash in second next he

makes a green shield around himself then makes it disappear everyone looks pretty amazed by it all.

"Fascinating, so you can do this in battle?"Fishlegs asks. "Not really that much power would need a lot of energy and focus but yeah more or less"Lloyd answers. "Okay then"Fishlegs said he pulls out some paper and stares taking notes. "And what's that tornado thing you did?"Astrid ask curiositie. "It's a form of fighting, what we showed you is only smaller versions of it"Zane informs the team as they nod along.

"What's the full version?" Snotlout asks. "The tornado of creation"Jay said sounding all mysterious for effect. "What does it do?"Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut hits her forehead. "It creates mutton head"Ruffnut answers for them. "Just wanted to make sure"Tuffnut mumbles. "It makes a huge golden tornado that can make anything" Lloyd said. "Cool can we see it?"Ruff asks.

The ninja look each other a little sad. "We need the masters of lightning, earth, ice and..."Cole starts then stops voice cracking. "Fire"Hiccup finishes for him with a comforting smile. "Or else it would make a uncontrollable disaster that would never end"Nya finishes.

The riders take that in and realize they shouldn't try that. "Anyway lets get back to the edge and figure out a game plan to get Kai back"Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless Lloyd gets on with him and nods to the others to go with the riders. They all nod Cole goes with the twins, Zane goes with Snotlout,Jay goes with Fishlegs and Nya goes with Astrid.

As they fly back Nya looks to the ground and sees something odd at the base and it seems to be shouting something she couldn't make out. "Umm what is that?"Nya asks pointing at the dock.

Hiccup looks not really that worried but more annoyed mumbling "oh gods". "That's a blood thirsty beast who strikes fear into the hearts of Berk"Tuffnut answers in a dramatic voice waving his hands around for effect. "And a Rumblehorn dragon"Ruffnut finishes. "Also our chief of Berk"Astrid adds.

As they get nearer they see a large man with a long horned helmet and red graying beard going in and out of the various huts screaming for Hiccup with a giant green and red dragon near by sleeping. The man looks up and sees them coming he smiles but that doesn't last long as it turns into a very scary scowl "HICCUP WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" The man yells at the top of his lungs.

Hiccup reluctantly goes down and dismounts from Toothless and walks slowly over to the giant man the ninja notice it wasn't because he was scared but because he just didn't want to talk in front of the others. "Hi dad I'm kinda busy with a hunter problem"Hiccup says purposely leaving out the part about a kidnapping. "That's you're dad! Does that mean you're next in line for chief?" Jay asks.

The man looks at Jay with the scariest glare he's ever seen then turns back to Hiccup the rest of the ninja also give him a glare and Jay puts his hands up innocently. "Yes that does and I don't care what you have going on because I have a problem with them too, they attacked Berk the A team held them off with me too a few bits of houses burned down and a few minor injuries no deaths. But what worries me is that they seem to have a new type of dragon with them it shot a number of different blasts."Hiccup's dad explains. _Oh great a new dragon along with the need to rescue _Hiccup thought to himself. "What did it look like?"Fishlegs asks.

"Didn't get a good look too busy defending the village they left pretty quickly Spitelout thinks it's because they were _seeing what the lizard can do. _But we definitely know it's one dragon it was just one all fire came from one boat in the middle couldn't sink it though too heavily guarded and they have a new ally I think or prisoner" He said Stroking his beard in thought. "Um Stoick what did he look like?" Astrid asks helping Nya down from Stormfly. "Hmm dressed weird, a fire like red, scar on one of his eyes, brown hair..." Stoick began but was cut off by the others.

"Loud, bad temper, and ridiculous hair style?" The ninja each asks at the same time. "Yes, yes, and definitely also who in Thor's name are you?" Stoick ask looking the ninja up and down. "Um we are a group in the need of help" Lloyd answers.

" Yeah more important what was this stranger doing?" Nya asks. "We'll now that I think of it he honestly did seem more of a prisoner Ryker was near him wrapped in chains, everytime thier was a blast I heard screams of pain I thought it was the dragon, or the villagers or Spitelout shouting battle cries , but yeah anyway I want you to deal with it and this dragon as soon as possible this dragon can do almost every type of dragon fire I can think of" Stoick said in a very gruff voice.

Hiccup quickly realizes who this prisoner is and shakes his head very quickly. "Yeah dad already on it might take a few days though"Hiccup said. The rest nod quickly so along with him, Stoick narrows his eyes at them then crosses his arms. "What's going on here who are these people!?" Stoick asks raising his voice and pointing his fingers at the ninja who are huddled in a group. Not wanting to go into detail Hiccup give a short version "they are from far away and I think that one of there own might have been that person you saw"Hiccup explains.

"Uh well he must've been helping them seemed to be the trainer of whatever dragon they were using never saw the beast though didn't seem very bright either took out two guards before being hit to the head with a dart. Gustove saw it around the same time they retreated it was a fools attempt too many guards around" Stoick recounts.

That gets Nya angry that this man had insulted her brother like that before anyone could stop her she went right up to him shoved Hiccup out of the way before he could stop her and stared with such a fierce glare Stoick flinched. "That missing friend of ours was my big brother so don't you dare insult him again and at least he had the bravery"Nya said with venom in each word.

Stoick stares at the girl in front of him and the Hiccup is prepared to break them apart if needed but them The chief of Berk laughs. "It's been a long time since someone actually tried correcting me I haven't laughed this hard since Hiccup asked for all of Berk's gold"Stoick laughs and Nya can't help but crack a smile herself. Hiccup and everyone else was laughing in relief then once they settled down Stoick got serious again.

"Now listen her little lass if you're brother is working for the hunters than Thor help him if I find him he will be sorry. He burned down four houses and singed the blacksmith shop, he's caused the amount of damage the twins make in a weekend!"He said gesturing to the twins he smile innocently.

"I promise chief we will have him back soon"Snotlout said with confidence even though he was feeling completely different. The chief stares at him and sighs then turns to Hiccup "I'm better go back Berk needs her chief"He gives his son a hug and then leaves on Skullcrusher satisfied in the information he gave.

Once the chief has gone a good distance Jay whistles "so what's it like being the son of a chief?" He asks. Hiccup sighs "I was a scrawny kid when I was young and often caused more damage than the dragons before we understood them, so it got me out of a lot of trouble "Hiccup said scratching Toothless underneath the chin. " I'm surprised he didn't get eaten by any he came so close plenty of times"Astrid said with a laugh. "Yeah anyway let's go to the clubhouse to talk out a plan"Hiccup said changing the subject

**Five minutes later they are all in the clubhouse while the dragons sleep in their huts**

"So we know that Kai's alive and the hunters seem to be using him for what we don't know"Hiccup said addressing everyone seated at the table. "Yes and we know Kai can't be doing it willingly he knows what they do and even if they we're threatening to kill us or him he wouldn't burn down a village"Zane said. After a few moments of thought Fishlegs comes up to Hiccup with a idea not a good one.

"Umm Hiccup remember on how Stoick said and we all know it's him, that Kai was shooting fire of multiple type of dragons?"Fishlegs asks. Hiccup raises a eyebrow "yes". "Well what if they're using him for you know?" Fishlegs asks a small tremble in his voice. "The what?"Tuffnut asks. "Yeah the what?"Cole asks too.

"The dragon eye"Hiccup said with a sudden realization and the other riders gasp as it dawns on them, but the ninja remains motionless unsure what the dragon eye is. "Would you mind enlightening us?"Lloyd asks gesturing for them to explain. "The dragon eye is a tool that when is lit by certain types of dragons it shows certain knowledge on them. The thing is it's useless without a dragons fire but if Kai can copy the fire of that dragon they can look at multiple information on the dragons without needing to go looking for them."Hiccup explains.

"But Kai would need to summon his power for that to work and it's clear he would never do that willingly"Nya said quickly. After a moment of thought Cole speaks up. "Remember when we were used as bait to lure dragons in?"He asks the Zane and Jay as they both nod. "Well I over heard one of the hunters say that _if you get the right nerve they'll spark whether they want to or not. _What if they are pulling that nerve what if they are making Kai feel a emotion to get that spark?"Cole said as they listened. "That has got to be it"Astrid said sticking her dagger in the table as she gets up.

"Yes Astrid but we need is a plan we don't even know where in Thor's name he is and have no clue we're to start"Hiccup said. Then for some reason Tuffnut asks a random odd question "hey can he do blacksmith stuff?" He asks raising his hand. "Yes he used to be a blacksmith like our father"Nya answers a little surprised by the question. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other they smile at each other thinking the same thing.

"Well as this nice young lady as said he can do blacksmith stuff and what do you need for that?"Ruffnut asks her brother in her scientific voice. "You would need fire and metal dear sister"Tuffnut asks using the same voice as his sister.

"And they could also force him to make weapons when not needed"Ruffnut adds. "They clearly have at least three uses for the poor boy information, weapons, and to be a weapon himself like he was just another dragon"Tuffnut finishes with a sad dramatic tone.

All the ninja get up at the same time "we need him back now!"They all both scream. "We will it's just gonna take a while just settle in and we will be contacting a friend who may be able to give us the information we need to find him"Hiccup said. "Ugh do we really need to get trader Yohan in this? He never shuts up and he's boring" Snotlout asks with a very obvious distaste for the guy. "Yeah and why would we want a traitor to help?"Jay asks the ninja all roll there eyes. "Trader not traitor Jay"Nya corrects and Jay looks embarrassed.

"Definitely Snotlout he's got some influence in Viggo's inner circle he might be able to get close enough to find Kai and maybe free some dragons with it"Hiccup explains. Snotlout rolls his eyes and groans "Fine but if he starts yapping I will throw him into the ocean"Snotlout said. "Fair enough I'll send him a terrible terror and he should be here at noon tomorrow at the the latest"Hiccup said. "Wait now we have to wait longer?"Cole asks getting up. "Cole's right we are needed in our home"Lloyd said in a serious tone.

"I understand that but you'll just have to wait okay"Hiccup said. "Besides we just defeated a major threat usually it's another month or more till someone else gets the idea to the villains regroup"Zane added. "Fine we will wait maybe work on our skills while here"Lloyd said. And with that the meeting was closed Ruff and Tuff asked Jay to see what would happen if they used lightning on nightmare gel and since the gel is kept in Snotlout's hut he ran after them before they blew up his hut.

Then Fishlegs asks Cole to check out his rock garden and see if Cole could tell the difference between rocks or make some new ones Cole agrees but only to be polite it honestly sounded boring to him. Astrid pulls Nya aside to have some girl time which most likely consisted of sharp items and jumping off a cliff and landing on the dragon's tail. That just left Lloyd and Hiccup, Lloyd just sat there awkwardly while Hiccup wrote down on a piece of paper for Trader Yohan.

"So just curious I didn't really get to know Kai that well, what's he like when he isn't either trying to roast Snotlout or talking battle strategy?"Hiccup asks as he rolls up the paper. "Oh he's awesome a little attention seeking at times, a fierce fighter, always looking out for others, hates leaving others behind one time we thought Cole died and he was the only one who wanted to go back even though it might've killed us"Lloyd answers counting it off his fingers. Hiccup raises his eyebrows at the Cole dying part "uh huh"He says.

"He's also the most relatable of the ninja in my case"Lloyd said with a sigh. "Really why? You all seem like best buds like you've known each other since you were kids"Hiccup said speaking from his own experience. "Yeah well we've all been through a lot the past few years" Lloyd said with a shrug.

"Why do you relate with Kai so much more than the others?" Hiccup asks as he sends the the parchment of paper of with the tiny green dragon. "I suggest you sit down this might be a while"Lloyd suggests and Hiccup does so in the seat across from him.

"Well neither one of us got to actually chose to be a ninja like the others don't get me wrong we love being ninja but we have a understanding with each other. All the ninja on the team on the team chose, Kai did it so he could rescue Nya from the Skulkin really annoying guys. He only became a ninja to rescue his only family he had, thier parents disappeared when Kai was only six and Nya three he had to run his parents shop to help Nya out always looking out for her.

"When Nya started looking out for herself he backed off then I came along, I didn't even know I was going to be a ninja or wanted to be I was nothing but a troublemaker always causing them mayhem. But out of all the ninja once he calmed down he would give me candy when Kai was supposed to look after me one day he needed to look for some snakes (that I might've raleased by accident) he dropped me off at a gaming place but instead followed the snakes and got captured"Lloyd takes in a deep breath remembering that terrible time with the serpentine.

"It took around two months before they could find me I sorta didn't have parents so they were the only ones I could count on. Kai faced a lot of guilt since he was supposed to be watching me at the same time they needed to get these items or else a giant monster would eat everything they loved. They managed to find my dad and they final found me in a volcano I fell in along with Kai, in the end it came down to either me or a blade Kai really wanted the blade as a way to prove himself, but he chose me instead and saved my life barely got back alive (but that also meant a really big snake that ate everything got loose) "Lloyd said. He looked at Hiccup who was listening closely enjoying the story on the edge of his seat.

"Late after that whole mess was cleared up it was discovered that I was destined to become the leader of the ninja but I was only like ten I just wanted to be a kid. Kai understood that never really getting to be a kid himself, so when it was his turn to train me he would instead say we were going to train outside we would actually go to places like gaming and candy and get my favourite books. We would also listen to me the stuff I was too scared to tell the others because I was afraid they would be disappointed in me we did train for real plenty of times so he always said it was _a reward. _I also listened to him too how he wished he was the green ninja that he wished he knew what happened to his parents and that he could relate to me and the pressure of looking out for the ones you love he also promised me he would always look out for me like a brother. After that everything got better I reconnect with my mother he was their when my dad died cause he knew what it felt like whenever I needed him he was there" Lloyd sighs signalling the end of the story.

"Wow that's amazing sounds like he's a brother to more than just Nya"Is all Hiccup can say as he gets up from his chair. "Want to come with me I have this fun invention where you can fly but so far it hasn't gone well" Hiccup said trying to help Lloyd out of the sour mood and worrying he's feeling. Lloyd just smiles a small sad smile "sure why not?" He said as they leave the room.

**Sorry if you thought this was a boring chapter I felt the story needed some emotional and explaining time K and sorry if you think the chapter is too long or short it's your opinion. **

**Also I'm adding in some torture scenes in the next few chapters so if you feel that could trigger some unwanted memories it's okay just warning you. **


	9. 9

**We are with Kai who as we know has been captured he has been with them for 15 Hours (it's day)**

**I own nothing but the plot enjoy **

_Head hurts still _Kai thinks to himself as he is dragged along behind Viggo and Ryker. After that attack at that village Kai was not in a good mood they had made him attack a innocent village just so they could 'see what he can do'.

His arms were sore from the chains and after that little stunt he pulled at the village they also decided to put on around his neck for extra safety. It was worth it though Kai hoped they would hit him and he faked being unconscious so they would retreat thus helping the village.

"Well we know he can do the fire of a natter, Razar whip, nightmare, terrible terror, fire worm, and singedtail"Ryker informs his brother like Kai wasn't right behind him. "And don't forget Nightfury"adds Viggo

Kai has to suppress a shudder as they list off the poor dragons that they made shoot fire they looked like they could barely stand. Every time they showed a new type of dragon too him they would say the name of the dragon then hit him really hard that Kai had become black and blue. Then since it would be the dragon on his mind that would be the fire he made the more pain the hotter the fire.

"You know you could just use the dragons instead of me"Kai said just so they would notice he was there.

They both turn around surprise that Kai had talked.

"They are for fighting and to sell my dear boy you are for defensive purposes"Viggo answers with a smile. "It would also be a lot easier if you would just give us what we want instead of having to beat you into the ground"Ryker said with a smug smile.

"And everyone would be a lot happier if you brushed your teeth I can smell your bad breath from a mile away"Kai responses with a even smugger smile.

The five dragon hunters near them snickers trying to hold in laughter even Viggo lets out a chuckle Ryker gets angry though.

"Why you little..." Ryker starts he pulls hard on Kai's chains making him stumble and fall. Kai grimaced as he fell still sore all over from all the forced fire he they made him conjure up, he slowly got back up the chains around his wrists and neck. "Real mature"Kai thinks looking Ryker right in the eyes who stares back with a smile.

"Come on, you better know how to make arrows, axes, and swords we need to keep you busy while we entertain our guests"Ryker said as he dragged Kai along. Viggo just silently watches Kai as he moves like he expects Kai to try and roast his brother but Kai has learned that he shouldn't provoke the people who has you chained up and is willing to hurt you till you're black and blue, although he might've crossed that line a while ago.

"I'm more of a sword than axe guy"Kai replies with a eye roll. After a few minutes of walking they go to a building that has smoke coming out lots of hammers and weapons, with a fire place, and a anvil (pretty much what a blacksmith shop would look like). Kai raises a eyebrow as Ryker hands the chains off to another guard who salutes and attaches them to a second anvil off to the side, but Viggo looks at the chain deep in thought.

"Get as many guards as we can spare to guard him release the chains he might try to break them can't let the hunters get cocky"Viggo orders to his brother's and Kai's surprise. The guard with the chains looks confused for a minute them gets the key and removes the manacles on Kai's neck and wrists Kai rubs them the flesh feeling raw and tender.

"How kind"Kai mutters sarcastic. "Now repay that kindness and build"Ryker orders pointing to a cage. At first Kai thinks it's were they keep the scrap metal but then a purple gronkle comes out looking like it hasn't seen light for at least a week it's back right claw is in a chain and it has scars all over its body.

That gets Kai all worked up and flames lick his palms he turns to Viggo. "Don't you have any care for living creatures?" Kai asks setting his hands on fire ready to shoot. Ryker and the five guards who just showed up pulled out their axes and swords, but Viggo just stands there not moving a muscle at the threat of being burned alive. "Of coarse I do as long as we can make a profit off it"Viggo said calmly. "Now I suggest you get to work or that lizard won't be around much longer"Viggo commands.

Kai looks at the gronkle who can barely stand and against his better judgment stands down, Viggo motions for Ryker to stand down and the other hunters do the same. "Now we are behind schedule let's get going brother"Viggo and Ryker leaves and the hunters take up arms against any possible exit.

The one who had taken off Kai's chains grabs a shovel and shoves some rocks into the gronkle's mouth it chews sadly and pukes out lave into the a the forge. Kai sighs as he works making axes and swords the guards watching him like a hawk being forced to work for the enemy _must be what mom and dad felt like _he thinks of how his parents were treated that gives him a idea.

After around three hours of working and making a least five swords and axes Kai looks around the guards look bored and the gronkle can't look any sadder as Kai picks up a sword a hunter looks at him threateningly. "Just making sure its sharp enough"Kai says to the guard but the guard doesn't change his gaze.

Kai looks at the butt of sword and grabs the a sharpening thingy then he puts the same seal in that his father had used to send a message to his friends. He does the same to all the other swords and axes saying he's fixing the leather grip once he's done he says it's time to hand them out.

The first guard gets the second guard next to him to grab them all inspecting the weapons and gets suspicious when he sees the seal one each weapon. Thinking fast Kai says the first thing that comes to mind "just because I'm making weapons for the enemy doesn't mean I don't want credit"Kai said. That's good enough for the guard and he takes them out and Kai has to refrain from smiling even though he his sore and feels like he will collapse at any second he's still a ninja.

"And here is our new ally"Kai heard Viggo come in and he turns seeing Viggo showing some snobby Vikings around. Most of them are wearing finery and golden rings except one of them a guy with scraps of clothing but still looked presentable with a graying dark brown hair beard and hair.

"My boy do you have any of your work you with you?"Viggo asks as the around six Vikings look at him like a animal in a zoo. "No I just sent them off"Kai said with a fake smile.

"Um question? The skittish Viking with the beard asks putting his hand up. "Yes trader Yohan"Viggo asks with a sigh. "What's the lads name?"Yohan asks Viggo.

"Why don't you ask me yourself"Kai said before Viggo could answer. "Then um what's your name?"Yohan asks this time to Kai.

"My name is Kai and I'm no ally to Viggo"Kai said knowing the reaction. Viggo scowls at Kai but regains his composure quickly and turns back to his audience. "Yes that's right he's also a dragon fighter!"Viggo tells the crowd who gasps in surprises along with Kai.

Viggo gives Kai a smug smile the one Zane gives when he's checkmated you in chess only evil. "Once in a lifetime viewing starts in half hour bets are to be handed to me"Viggo says in a announcer voice.

The crowd erupts in cheers of excitement as they are led away Yohan looking at Kai curiosity clearly eating at him. _Well I'm not going down without a fight _Kai thinks as he looks at the gronkle.

"Hey I need some more sandstone for one more sword you think you could go get them I'll need at least ten"Kai asks the guards they. Hunter 3 and 4 grunts and leaves to go get some more while 1 and 5 stand guard at the door. Kai grabs a hammer and walks over to the gronkle who growls at him ready to fight and flaps its wings angry.

_Good means he can fly _Kai thinks as he raises the hammer, the gronkle cowers in fear as Kai brings the hammer down he breaks the chain holding it to the cell off.

The gronkle gets up surprised looks at Kai with gleaming happy eyes and fly's right out of the blacksmith shop.

It barls right through the two hunters and fly's away into the open sky. The two hunters run after it leaving Kai the chance to make a escape as he runs from the shop.

Kai hides in the bushes as the guard dropping off the weapons comes back realizing that Kai and a gronkle are still ment to be here and sounds the alarm. _Dang it_ Kai thinks as he runs away into the forest. Soon he hears foot steps behind him and turns to see hunters chasing him Ryker in the lead.

Kai makes some quick turns and climbs up a tree too the top before the hunters could see him. They stopped running looking around confused Rycker looks around and looks at the ground.

Kai holds his breath as they leave the opposite direction of Kai in the tree he lets out a breath. Then a rush of wind blows past him he looks behind him to see hunters firing at him. Acting on instinct he jumps from tree to tree barley missing the arrows Kai starts shootings fire bolts at them but that slows him down more than them. Kai turns one last time to see he's lost them he stops and sighs but before he can catch his breath a net wraps around him and suspends him high in the air. Kai hears laughter below and sees Ryker and the hunters arrows aimed at him. "Nice try haven't had that much fun in a long time"Ryker says as he cuts a rope and slowly drops Kai to the ground.

When he touches the ground he's wrapped in too much rope to make a run for it but he still manages to burn the arm of a hunter nearby who drops to the ground screaming in pain. Ryker comes over to him and reaches behind his back and pulls out the same manacles as before. He chains them onto Kai's hands and neck and drags him back to camp.

"Don't do that again"Ryker tells Kai in a cold tone. "I'm a ninja and we never quit"Kai informs him tired. "You will pay for this"Ryker mutters.

After walking for about half a hour they go into a dark alley and take off Kai's chains. "Don't let this one get any ideas"Ryker said as he led them and the hunters to a arena. Ryker pushes Kai into the arena and locks the door Kai knows what's happening when he looks up and sees the snobby Vikings cheering. A cage door opens and out comes a giant titan Monsterouise nightmare setting itself on fire.

_I'm dead_ He thinks as he dogged the first few vollys of fire from the dragon. The crowds are cheering for the dragon as it keeps firing Kai is slow since he's so tired. Eventually the nightmare slashed a claw at him and got Kai in the right arm which makes him cry out in pain. Ca_n't kill it so I'll tire it._

Kai shoots plasma blasts at the beast hitting it in the snout and stomach. Kai uses spinjitzu to confuse it then slides under its stomach which hurts his arm a lot. Kai uses Natter fire and uses it on the stomach of the dragon hurting it as it screams in pain. Then before it can do anything he grabs its neck to the crowd he looks like he's strangling it but he's actually trying to find a blind spot.

The nightmare swings it's head around wildly trying to shake Kai off but due to its enormous size it hits it's head on the wall until eventually it gets tired out.

Kai takes the chance and makes smoke blinding it then finally he finds the blind spot and scratches it hard. The titan monstrous nightmare instantly falls asleep and starts snoring peacefully. Kai gets up victorious glad he didn't have to kill the dragon.

The crowd boos at Kai they hoped the dragon would win Viggo just sits in the highest seat and smiles at Kai. Kai falls to the ground clutching his arm pain sweeping through him fast and strong. He heard a gate open behind him but everything goes black before he knows what's happening.

**It's around night Kai has been out for five hours which they took the chance to switch islands on ships it's nighttime **

Kai wakes up in a tent made of dragon skin with a table in front of him with a board game that looks like a chess set but having Viking pieces and tiny islands instead of squares. He looks down and sees he's chained to a chair as he tries to get out he uses his powers to try to break out of it but he gets a burning pain in his upper arm. He looks at it too see it loosely bandaged but still really sore it looks like it wasn't as deep as he thought it was but might take a while to heal.

Viggo and Ryker walk in Viggo takes a seat in the chair across from Kai and Ryker stands by the entrance just starring at Kai. "Now you put on a pretty good show back there everybody made a bet on the dragon got me a good pile of gold even I didn't believe you would last five minutes"Viggo said with a smug smile.

Kai raises a confused eyebrow at this weird man. "You're welcome but why don't you just take me back to that cell or better let me leave"Kai said. Viggo lets out a small chuckle "how about we play maces and talons instead?" Viggo suggests instead motioning to the board on the table infront of him.

"Never heard of the game"Kai replies with a icy stare. "Very well it's a game most commonly played by the children of chiefs and the rich. It's ment to train their skills of battle strategy to help them make a plan to win"Viggo explains to Kai picking up a piece.

He spins it around in his hands then places it back. "It taught me to win at any price."Viggo picks up another piece on Kai's side. "This is the prisoner on your side"Viggo informs Kai. "And always when the prisoner doesn't do what is needed"Viggo said and broke the piece in half and dropped it and it made a sickening sound as it hit the board. "The prisoner is punished"he finishes.

Ryker takes that as his cue and gets out a sharp dagger Viggo nods at his brother. Ryker grabs Kai's arm and Viggo gets out the dragon eye Kai tries to struggle to get out of Rycker's grip but he holds firm. "We lost a perfectly good gronkle thanks to you so you need to pay us back"Viggo said.

"Nightfury"Ryker said and uses the dagger to cut deeper into Kai's wound he screams in pain and his hands light up on fire blazing hot purple fire and he shines it on the dragon eye which shows information on dragons. "Red is my favourite colour you know, it hides the blood"Ryker said at Kai's face which was filled with pain.

"Hmm that's interesting a Nightfury has a sleep spot"Viggo muses as he reads the dragon eye. "How about a Razorwhip"Viggo asks. Ryker pulls out the dagger easing the pain a little but before Kai can breath Ryker stabs him in the left shoulder not enough to kill Kai not by a long shot but enough that he bleeds a normal amount. Kai does a Razorwhip fire and after a few clicks of the object and a different light comes up with a picture of another dragon.

"Interesting"Viggo muses. Viggo looks at Kai and smiles, Kai reminds Viggo of a dragon at that moment a creature that would always do what was asked when he asked with the right motivation. "That's all I'll need for now take him to a cell and make sure he is heavily guarded this time, don't want another escape" Viggo commands. Ryker nods annoyed wanting to do more but relents and let's go of the dagger but doesn't pull it out and grabbing Kai's chains he gets him out of the chair.

"I won't break like a dragon might my fire will burn brighter every time you do this and you will feel the wrath of the ninja"Kai yells to Viggo as he's dragged out by Ryker. He hands Kai off to another hunter who nods and drags Kai off. Kai gives Ryker a glare as he leaves then Ryker yells "wait". He walks over and puts a sack over Kai's head "can't have him knowing the location of his cell"Ryker said and with that he left.

Kai gets pulled along with the hunter carrying his chains immense pain in his arm and shoulder screaming in pain. Kai can feel the blood on his clothes and skin eventually the hunter stops Kai hears a gate opening and leads Kai inside. He feels the manacles on his neck come off, but different ones connect to his hands. He then hears some muffled shouts then shot of pain in his shoulder and more blood coming out of his wound. The hunter leaves and locks the door leaving Kai with the sack on his head.

Kai manages to get the sack off and blinks as his eyes adjust to the dark. He's in a cell similar to the last only this one is smaller and the bars seem to be made differently than the last. There's also at least ten guards at the cell door _good means they think I'm a threat, but will they still feed me? I could so go for some of Zane's cooking _Kai thinks as his stomach rumbles.

Kai looks at his two injuries not deep enough to be fatal but he should still bandage them so they don't get a infection. He grabs the sack and tears it into scraps of cloth then carefully and tightly wraps it around is right arm. Then he more carefully since the wound is deeper it stops the blood and eases the pain as it goes away little by little. Kai looks at his ninja gi it's only a little torn where the dagger and dragon had sliced it, but Ryker was right it does hide the blood so hopefully when the ninja finds him they won't be worried.

He sighs and closes his eyes then sits up again fast which makes him wince in pain. A guard threw a fish in his face and laughs at Kai as he picks it up. "You should be thankful you're getting a whole fish, the others usually just get the tail"The guard laughs as the others join him.

Kai gets up wanting to beat some sense into them but is held back by the chains and falls back down which makes the hunters laugh harder. Feeling helpless Kai picks up the fish and starts eating it as he finishes forcing the last bites down he sighs. Kai closes his eyes and starts whistling to his favourite song weekend whip. As he drifts off to sleep he hopes the other ninja are safe.

**Hope you enjoyed didn't plan a single chapter just went with the flow**


	10. Funfind

**With the ninja in the afternoon of the next day just saying I'm gonna change a small detail but I thought I should mention it; Zane is in his human digital hologram mode so to everyone else he looks totally human; I didn't use it before because I forgot he had it**

"He's here everyone he's here!"Fishlegs screams as he fly's on Meatlug all over the edge. The ninja stop their training and runs to the club house the riders already being there. The ninja all enter at the same time to see a finely dressed man talking to Hiccup who's listening closely. "Did he find him?!"the ninja all yell at th same time.

The man jumps in surprise not noticing the ninja come in and clutches his heart. "I nearly stopped my heart you scared me so. I haven't had such a scare since a nasty run in with a pack of ..."The man began. "YOHAN! Did you find him?"Snotlout yells interrupting Yohan.

Yohan grunts in a annoyance "very well master Snotlout yes I found him alive barely looked weaker than a new born yack"Yohan informs them. "But alive?"Hiccup asks. "Yes"Yohan answers and the ninja all sigh in relief.

"Quite a talented blacksmith too making the sharpest swords and axes I've ever seen"Yohan adds. "Did you say Kai was making them weapons?"Tuffnut asks. "Yes bought one myself"Yohan said proudly. "Then he must of switched sides was he chained?"Ruff asks. "No"Yohan answers.

"Then he must of switched to the side of bad why else would he make weapons for the enemy!?"Tuff said in a dramatic voice. "Oh how terrible it must be to feel betrayed by ones own friend, you would never do that would you brother?"Ruff asks in the same dramatic voice as Tuff. "No dear sister would you?"Tuff asks his sister. "No of course not"Ruff said eyeing her brother suspiciously Tuff does the same to her.

Then as fast as lightning they get out two daggers and yells "traitor". Then they get out two maces then lastly Ruff gets out Jay's nunchucks and Tuff gets out a tuna fish which flops down sad along with the nunchucks. "Hey that's are mine"Jay said as he walks over and grabs his beloved weapon.The ninja look at the riders expecting them to say something but all Astrid says is "that took longer than normal".

"Wait my brother would never be a traitor"Nya said defending Kai.

Aww you must be the sister that was mentioned I am sorry dear but he was making them weapons I bought a sword he made myself"Yohan says proudly. "What happened what was he doing?"Lloyd asks concerned. "Well if my memory was right he was making a few swords and axes without any sort of chains or rope then he fought a titan wing monsterouse nightmare barely survived that got a deep claw to the arm. I was promised to talk to him if I traded a few pieces of gold, but the boy became unconscious and was dragged onto a ship for medical supplies but he sailed off with Viggo and Ryker. I got a sword as a nice gift since they wouldn't give the gold back" Yohan explains.

"Wait a titan wing nightmare! they are almost impossible to beat its a miracle he got out with only a claw to the arm"Fishlegs said surprised. "So where is he now?"Jay asks. "Don't know if you ask me he's happy to work for them"Yohan said with a shrug. "Would you mind if I looked at the sword please?"Zane asks. "Sure but it is not for sale"Yohan said he left the clubhouse and five minutes later came back with a sword that looked brand new.

Hiccup took it first he had never seen this type of style in a sword the leather grip was hard and the sword was sharp to the touch he looked at the butt of the sword and saw a odd symbol in the end. "Huh a blacksmith seal"Hiccup said handing it to Zane. But before Zane can get a good look at it Tuffnut swipes it. "What a work of art the edging, the sharpness I must have it"Tuffnut said. "I would be willing to sell for something unique if you would like"Yohan said in his dealers voice. "Yes I'll give you this!"Tuffnut said holding up one of Zane's shirickins. "He can have it I have more"Zane said. "I'll take it"Yohan said and with that he took the Shuriken from Tuff. "Now let us see the sword"Cole said getting frustrated. "Fine but it's mine"Tuff said handing it to Zane.

Zane inspects the symbol and gets the feeling of deja vew. "Hey Nya does this look familiar too you?"Zane asks handing it to Nya. Nya looks at the but and her face lights up with recantation. "Yes of course I know it, it's our dad's seal!"Nya said excited and the rest get excited as well. The other riders and Yohan though just looks confused as the ninja smile even though their teammate is suspicious of being a traitor and it just proves that he is one if he put his own seal on the sword for the enemy. The ninja see their confusion and Nya explains the story.

"Years ago Kai and Mine parents were kidnapped by the enemy when we were only like six and me three. They were blacksmiths so they put thier seal on every piece of armour they were forced to make so that their friends would know where they were and which side they were on. This shows that Kai isn't willingly making the weapons and is trying to stay strong"Nya explains looking at the sword with a proud smile.

Then Tuffnut snatched it from Nya and runs to the opposite side of the room. "Now how about we go needlessly destroy stuff?"Tuff said about to walk out. Hiccup grabs Tuff by the back of his shirt and snatches it from him before he chops a hand off. "Thank you for the assistance Yohan"Hiccup said to the trader. "You're welcome dear master Hiccup I'll be leaving now"Yohan said and with that he left.

"So we know Kai is alive"Fishlegs said in his thinking voice. "But we don't know where and he's currently/possibly injured"Astrid said. "Kai's strong he'll last for long while but we won't risk longer than we have too"Lloyd said. "How about we go to the island he was last at beat up some leftover hunters"Cole suggests.

"I agree with him! We should bash some heads and interrogate them"Snotlout said in his action voice. "Can we do interrogate them?"Ruffnut asks putting her hand up. "No"The riders yell. "But we can't bring all of you we will only have enough for two or three"Hiccup said. "Right Nya, Cole your with me we will go with them Jay, Zane stay here and don't aggravate the dragons"Lloyd said to the team they all nod. "Great Snotlout, Astrid, twins we go and interrogate. Fishlegs you stay and watch the base"Hiccup said in a leader. The riders nod in response liking the plan. "You can each go with our riders Nya you go with Snotlout, Astrid you got Cole, and Lloyd you come with me and Toothless"Hiccup said and everyone seemed okay with that.

"Just give me a sec to find my syth"Cole said looking around. "You mean this thing?"Ruff asks holding up Cole's syth. "Stop stealing our weapons!"Cole said as he walks up and snatches it back. "I was going to give it back"Ruff said with a eye roll. "When?"Fishlegs asks accusingly. "Next year maybe"Ruff said with a smirk.

**Ten minutes later they are flying towards the island mostly making small talk.**

Snotlout had stayed surprisingly quiet during the journey with Nya sitting right behind him he's too distracted with his thoughts . If he hadn't picked the wrong boat if he had stopped Kai from going down there if he had just tried to help him, finally he breaks the silence. "So you're Kai's little sister what's that like? heard he can be pretty protective"Snotlout asks innocently. "Every time we fight he looks to protect me before the others but he knows I can defend myself"Nya replies looking down at the vast blue water. "Why did he become a ninja? The others seemed to only join because they were bored"Snotlout said. "True I joined so I could save the day for my specific talents. Kai joined because I had been captured the only way to save me was to learn the art of the ninja"Nya answers.

Snotlout sighs a small one but enough for Nya to hear him. "What's troubling you? Nervous for the fight?"Nya asks. "Me? no never it's just I feel like it's my fault that Kai was captured I'm a mess up I've never done anything right my dad always told me every chance he got"Snotlout confessed. "Well he must not be a good father a father is meant to build the child up not knock them down"Nya said with a supportive smile.

"Yeah well I tried everything to please him. I was the first one to tame the most feared dragon on Berk and he scoffs at me. I was in charged of watching a very dangerous dragon in ice once then the twins released it and I was blamed only me I tried to defend myself but yeah. Then I found these really cool glowing rocks that had the legend would bring a large amount of luck to a village. Turns out they were Changewing eggs a dragon that shoots acid and go invisible they attacked the village I didn't know they were eggs I was trying to help. Then more recently I made dragon armour that protected Hookfang and Toothless from enemy fire within a hour! He didn't even care. I also saved to whole team from getting skewered and he took credit even though he wasn't even there.And to top it off Hookfang got really sick once like he was dying and you know what dad said "train him harder who cares if he's going to die".Snotlout pauses and takes a deep breath remembering that horrible feeling of losing Hookfang.

"But who cares at least you do help you try and even if you fail you get right back up stop listening to your father and look at the good you do and keep trying"Nya said knowing the feeling of being looked down at for being the little sister. "But it was all my fault Kai got captured! If I had just picked the right boat or run after him I could've gotten out of that terrible place. But I didn't want to leave Hookfang to Viggo who knows what he would've done I tried to tell him not to fall for it but he still went down thinking you were in danger"Snotlout confesses.

Snotlout expects Nya to be mad or want to strangle him, but she just sighs and chuckles. "Kai's always thinking of others before himself and Kai's strong besides that does sound like something he would do"Nya said in comfort. Snotlout smiles knowing how Ruff reacted to Tuff almost dying he was afraid Nya would try to drown him.

"There were here"Hiccup said pointing to a island up ahead. "Let's bust some skulls"Cole said getting excited. "Okay Astrid and Cole you take out the outer defensives, Snotlout and Nya you take out catapults while we take care of the dragons and look in the cells Kai might still be down there, Ruff and Tuff go to the docks and check for dragons in the ships then blow them up" Hiccup orders Lloyd nods

Everyone does there job perfectly the hunters didn't expect the riders and the ninja do great ground defense as they jump off the dragons. Astrid takes out the first line of defence while Cole takes out any hunters trying to flee or get reinforcements by making small earthquakes to make them confused and unbalanced. Snotlout and Nya take out the catapults with Snotlout taking out the first wave with Hookfang. Snotlout was yelling at the top of his lungs "coming in hot blowing out snot". Nya took out the hunters with arrows by harmlessly blasting them with water till they cowered in fear and she got that feeling of joy. Ruff and Tuff checks the boats for dragons they delightfully blow them all up with delight as the they fly.

Lloyd and Hiccup had snuck to the caves where the dragons were kept and unlocked them Razorwhips, Monstouse nightmares, gronkles, nadders, typhoomerangs, and hideous zipplebacks. One of the monsterouse nightmares a titan wing at that looked slightly injured and slow Hiccup walked up to it and looks under it's neck and sees a burn mark that should eventually heal. "Looks like this is the dragon Kai fought smart move going for the neck it's where the sleep spot is able to get both of them out of the fight with only a small amount of injuries"Hiccup said. Lloyd was looking at the dragon unsure what to think but he was proud of Kai. Toothless wasn't paying any attention though looking at a cell at the end of the hallway he was sniffing and growled a sad tune.

"What is it bud found something?"Hiccup asks patting Toothless on the head who nods. Lloyd goes in the cell and looks around the chains attached to the wall catch his eyes quickly since none of the the other cells had chains. "I think this was where they kept Kai, but why didn't he just melt the chains he's done that numerous other times?"Lloyd asks. Hiccup comes over and takes a closer look at the chains lifting them then looked at the ground and saw burn marks that were looked recent, Hiccup makes his thinking 'hmm'noise. "What does hmm mean?"Lloyd asks looking over Hiccup's shoulder. "It's reinforced dragon proof iron it would take twice as many dragons as on the team to break through them and that could take a hour maybe. Kai wouldn't have been able to break through them even with your help maybe but looks like he tried."Hiccup explains motioning to the burn mark.

After having a look around for any signs or clues they leave the cell and walk out into the day light and meet up at the meeting place that was agreed on. When they got there everyone was already waiting questioning a group of hunters they had tied up. "Were is he?" Nya was screaming at them but they stayed silent as a whispering death. "Got anything?"Hiccup asks as he gets off Toothless and dismounts with Lloyd. "No not saying anything yet even the twins 'amazing' interagation tatics aren't working" Astrid said with air quotions at the amazing part. "Yeah we tried everything"Tuffnut said in confusion. "Yeah it always works"Ruffnut said. "What about you?"Snotlout asks. "We found the cell he was in looks like he tried breaking out but the chains were made of reinforced dragon proof iron so he couldn't melt it but he sure did try"Lloyd explains.

"Wait didn't that Yohan guy mention a blacksmith shop?"Cole asks. "Yeah you're right maybe there's some clues there"Astrid said. "Ninja you come with me and Snotlout to check it out if Kai left any clues then you would know twins ,Astrid stay here and continue to question them" Hiccup said motioning to the guards. They all nod Snotlout gets on Hookfang with Nya and Cole and Lloyd goes with Toothless and they set off the the edge of the camp right next to the woods they land and dismounts Cole stays outside with Snotlout while the others look in the shop. Hiccup goes to the back and sees chains in a open cage most likely for a dragon it looked like they had been broken, Nya looks at the weapons and armour seeing if there was any other clue Kai could've left, Lloyd looked in a chest and opened it expecting to find tools but he found chains and manacles. "I think they have been putting these chains on Kai like a animal! makes sense he hates being told what to do by almost anyone Viggo must've taken them off so Kai could work while Viggo attended other matters"Lloyd said holding up the manacles. It infuriates him that such people would do this to a dragon much less a human being who hadn't done anything to them, for Kai to be going through this alone must be terrible and being forced to work for them had to of made him want to set them on fire.

"How could they do that to him!? He's a human being who is probably very injured"Nya said in a tone that sounded like she would cry any minute.Nya takes a closer look at the manacles when she touches them they still feel very hot as she takes out the full length of the chains she sees that not only was his hands chained but his neck as well. "They chained his neck too!? Ryker and Viggo better know how to swim or else they will drown when I find them"Nya said in such anger Lloyd takes a cautious and smart step back."Well at least he did do some good, by the looks of it a gronkle was here chained but it's clear Kai must've broke them somehow releasing the gronkle"Hiccup said. "Yeah then that must be why they left the chains here to run after the dragon"Lloyd added. "But them where did Kai go?"Nya asks. As if on cue Snotlout and Cole both yell "I found something". Hiccup, Nya, and Lloyd run out Nya not relalizing she's still holding the chains as Cole and Snotlout point to the bushes which look like had been broken in a rush. Cole notices the chains Nya's holding and asks "why do you have those"he said nodding towards them.

"They used these to keep Kai in line"Nya answers as she quickly drops the chains. "Oh well okay we went looking in the forest and it does look like Kai made a run for it or tried to at least"Snotlout informs. The whole gang go into the woods and search for clues that Kai had escaped Toothless followed a trail sniffing at the ground until he stops at a tree. "He must've climbed up the tree to loose them"Hiccup said looking up.

"Yeah but looks like they still found him"Snotlout said holding up a dragon arrow he found on the ground. "Well he put up a fight"Cole comments nodding to the scorch marks in the opposite direction. "Nya could you climb up and follow the scorch marks from above maybe Kai did get away somehow"Lloyd asks. Nya nods and climbs up the tree to the riders surprise she jumps from tree to tree with ease. They follow her from the ground until they hear a scream and run they can't see her fall on the ground. "Up here"Nya calls Snotlout, Hiccup, Lloyd, Cole, Hookfang, and Toothless look up to Nya hanging in a net too tangled up to do anything.

"Well guess we know why they caught him"Snotlout said. "Get me down now!"Nya screams. "Toothless"Hiccup said. Toothless blasts the rope while Hookfang catches Nya Cole helps her out of the net and she grumbles. "Dragon hunter trap for a changewing I think since they usually spend time in the trees"Hiccup said looking up. Then Stormfly comes swooping in with Astrid on her as she lands she asks for what's the findings and Hiccup explains what they learned which wasn't as much as Astrid had to say.

"Well we found out why the hunter didn't want to talk. Kai burned his arm and he's still upset about it, but the other hunters told us that Viggo was heading west where they aren't sure"Astrid informs.

"Okay, we need to go back to the edge and get the others and make a game plan while the dragons rest"Hiccup said. "Wait why can we just go now?"Cole asks. "I'm with him"Snotlout said in a annoyed tone.

"Well the dragons need to rest and we need to regroup for starters"Hiccup explains. "Fine"Cole and Snotlout said at the same time not thinking of a good argument.

They each get on their dragons as they take off motioning for the twins to follow them as they fly back to the edge.

**At the edge**

"Where is my left over chicken wings?"Fishlegs asks himself looking around. Jay's eyes went wide since he had just finished eating them. "Um I think I saw Ruff and Tuff eat them"Jay answers on the opposite side of the table in the clubhouse. "But I saw..."Zane starts. The Jay yells out "look there back"he said pointing out to the sky as he saw them returning. _Saved by the bell _Jay thinks with a sigh of relief.

"How did it go?"Zane asks as they land. "Released a few dragons and found out that Kai did try to escape but fell into a changewing trap"Hiccup informs. "And we also found out the lococation of where he is"Cole said. "Great let's go now!"Jay said quickly. "Hold on we need a plan first"Fishlegs said before Jay could jump on any of the dragons.

The ninja look like they want to leave at that very moment but they knew Fishlegs had a point. They all go to the clubhouse to make the plan Hiccup looks at the map they had in there and circle a island and points to it. "This is the island that the hunters have a base in the west we strike while it's dark there aren't any boats at the last island so they won't know about our attack"Hiccup said looking at the group. "So you distract the hunters while we search the ground for Kai" Zane said seeing the plan.

"Correct but Snotlout is going to bring you all down from behind it's going to be a long flight so Hookfang will be tired so on the way back we spread out the dragons you ride with. While we attack the hunters Nya, Jay, and Cole will take the tunnels while Lloyd and Zane take the top release any dragon you see and Snotlout you inform them of the dragons that could kill them within half a second"Hiccup tells them. "What do we do when we find Kai since we can't break the chains?" Jay asks.

"The keys would be with one of the guards so you take them out and look for the keys it would be likely to expect that it would be a separate key to Kai's cell"Fishlegs said. "Okay everyone good with the plan?" Hiccup asks. "Yes why can't we tell them which dragons could kill them?"Tuffnut asks motioning to himself and Ruff. "Because you wouldn't tell them just to see what happens" Hiccup answers.

"They wouldn't do that right? I mean who's that mischievous"Nya said. "Oh we totally would"Ruffnut answers with a evil smirk. The ninja take a step back from Ruff and Tuff afraid for their safety. "Okay then everyone ready?"Hiccup asks again everybody nods except Zane. "I'm afraid I cannot find my other two shurikens"Zane said looking in his pockets.

**The ninja have arrived the other riders are already diverting the attention the ninja and Snotlout have already taken out all the guards and gotten the keys along with releasing the dragons Hookfang is outside guarding the entrance (a Nadder almost roasted Cole)**

"That was fun"Cole said sarcastically as his touches his singed hair. "It was quite humorous"Zane said with a smirk. "You guys really need some better punchlines I mean seriously 'let's put them on ice' that's the best you got?"Snotlout asks judgementally. "It's harder than it looks okay"Jay said defensively. "We can worry about that later right now we are going get Kai and get out of here before renenforcements come"Lloyd said. "Let's go get that idiot I call a brother"Nya said happily and ran ahead to his presumed cell.

The ninja hear Nya scream and runs to her Cole gets there first. "Nya what's...?"Cole starts but he looks in the cell and falters. As the others reach them they are horrified to find that not only is Kai not there but what was in his place. Blood, burns, and Kai's hood also in the cell were chains attached to the wall like the last cell with some fish bones in the corner along with some ripped up pieces of cloth.

"Open the cell Snotlout NOW!"Nya yells. Stumbling Snotlout finds the right key and opens the door the ninja burst in running to the back of the cell. Snotlout is unsure of what to do like that's a lot of blood plus it seems like they need space. Zane does a scan of the cell and Hallway them sighs in relief. "It's not nearly enough blood to cause death but Kai must be seriously hurt, most like the shoulder."Zane informs them everyone sighs in the room but it's still not enough to calm them.

"How could he be hurt he must have put up one hell of a fight from the burn marks"Cole notes touching one of the more recent scorch marks. Nya picks up Kai's hood and sniffs it the smell reminds her of pine smoke the type of wood she and Kai would burn on camp outs as kids.

She feels a hand on her shoulder at first she tenses them hears a comforting voice. "It's okay Nya we will find him"Lloyd said with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Nya everything will be find"Jay said to comfort her. Nya just wants to cry into Jay's shoulder at that moment but she doesn't since she has to stay strong.

"Um can I have a look at the hood I think there's something in it"Snotlout asks walking up to them. Reluctantly Nya hands Kai's hood to Snotlout he puts a hand in and feels around before pulling out a dagger with a note attached to it.

"What does it say? We can't read Viking"Lloyd asks Snotlout as he reads it. Snotlout doesn't want to say but he takes a deep gulp and reads it out loud.

"Too the Dragon riders and Ninja I am pleased to announce that you have failed in rescuing this new profit. Since I know you are smart I'm sure you've guessed what we mostly need him for. He has the unique ability to mimic the fire of other dragons willingly or not"Snotlout pauses at that part but keeps going. "So I have used this to my at vantage using him to find all the information I would need with the dragon eye on dragons. We still have not been able to get him to do the fire willingly but like a dragon if we hit the right nerve they spark a match. He is also a very talented blacksmith and fighter. Yes he has tried to escape and has been thoroughly punished for it."Once again Snotlout stops reading when the ninja start getting worked up scared and running around unsure what to do but Lloyd calms them down and they continue to listen. "So if you want him back that is out of the question. This red friend is too much of a profit even with his explosive nature. And if you are wondering about the dagger don't worry Ryker didn't got deep enough for it too critical besides when you do wrong you need to be disciplined"And the note ended.

Anger blinding Cole he runs out of the cell Snotlout and the ninja follows him. Cole stops next to a fallen guard and picks him up and yells at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"Cole asks anger boiling in his veins. "Cole calm down please don't do something you'll regret"Zane pleads with Cole but he doesn't hear. "I-I d-don't know please he was transferred from here just after the sun went down. Whistling a nice tune before that he was with Viggo and Ryker; you could hear his screams through out the island still had the dagger in his shoulder when he was brought down. Pulled it out myself he fixed himself fine"The hunter said fearing for his life.

"You MONSTER how could you not help him he did nothing to you" Jay asks venom in his voice. The hunter is too scared to answer cowering at Cole's fist that was stronger than a normal human. "Same reason for every other hunter"Snotlout said with anger. "Gold, money, coins just so they can get paid"Snotlout answers.

"His screams we're a just punishment for trying to escape didn't look like anything special to me he stumbled and fell almost every step"The hunter said with a sneer getting his bravery back a little.

Cole looks at the man with fire in his eyes that even rivals Kai's going in for the blow. "Cole stop!"Lloyd orders. Cole stops just a inch from the hunters face who was squirming in his position. "Why should I?"Cole asks.

"Cause it's not you and Kai's still alive we will find him don't waste your time on him it's Viggo and Ryker you want"Lloyd answers with a calm tone.

Cole still angry drops the hunter and he runs away before Cole can change his mind. "Let's go"Nya said and they all walk out.

**The ninja leave the cave feeling defeated mean while with the other riders**

"Hiccup we've searched everywhere Viggo or the dragon eye isn't here"Astrid said as they landed at a tent set up for Viggo. "I'm just gonna see if they left any maps"Hiccup said as he dismounted from Toothless. Astrid just nods knowing she should let him see by himself as Hiccup walks in.

The tent is filled with maps and lists of dragons and a maces and talons board with a broken figure in the middle.Hiccup is confused he walks over to the table and picks up the broken piece then a cold realization came over him. Kai wasn't here and Kai is also hurt very hurt.

"Hiccup!"Hiccup hears Fishlegs scream. He runs out of the tent to see Snotlout and the ninja. They all look sullen with Nya clutching Kai's red hood Snotlout silently gives Hiccup a piece of paper in Viggo's hand writing. Hiccup reads it then looks back up. "Grab the maps then we leave"Is all he said before walking up to the ninja.

"I am truly sorry but we won't rest till we find him"Hiccup said. They all nod to upset to speak Nya is crying as she clutched the hood. Lloyd holds up a dagger stained with blood with a determination clear on his face.

"Ninja never quit and neither does Kai he will help us in his own way"Lloyd said and they each nod.

**With Kai on a ship**

"Now my friend how about you tell us where you're from?" Viggo said to Kai. They were on a standard hunter ship with cages in the lower deck and plenty of hunters Kai is in a cell with chains covering his hands so he doesn't set the ship on fire. Ryker was standing behind Viggo with a sinister smile on his face Kai on the other hand doesn't say anything besides just giving them both a angry stare.

"Yeah I'm not telling you anything"Kai said with a grin. Viggo sighs and Ryker's smile widens. "I was hoping you would say that"Ryker said as he walks into the cage a club in hand.


	11. 11

**Just pretend for the sake of the story that the ninja still have their elemental dragons I honestly forgot to mention it in the other chapters the reason the ninja haven't used it yet is because they haven't had enough focus I mean first they weren't sure where Jay and Kai was and vice versa then the ninja are worried about Kai and he's tired and in pain almost every moment.**

**The ninja next day **

The team and riders had been mostly quiet since coming back Hiccup was to busy in the clubhouse looking at hunter maps to do anything. Lloyd told the team to go and make friends with the other riders and to get their minds off their troubles. Jay decided to take that advice and sneaks into Hiccups hut to check out his inventions.

Cole goes to the food storage to see if he could whip up a cake which always makes everything better. Nya asks Astrid if they could trade combat moves and see who's the better aim to which she agrees. Zane studies the many different type of dragons that this world has to offer with Fishlegs.

Lloyd unsure of what to do wonders around the edge we're he eventually comes across Snotlout feeding Hookfang fish. Lloyd walks in and Snotlout doesn't notice until Lloyd's is right behind him. "Hey do you need anything?"Lloyd asks. Snotlout lets out a small yelp startled and drops the fish but Hookfang gobbles it up quick. "No we're good you?"Snotlout asks walking to the corner of the room and putting the bucket down.

"So what is it like around here usually?" Lloyd asks trying to make conversation. "Unless a problem or attack pretty boring; Hiccup is all train this and train that, Fishlegs is all nerdy, Astrid is the warrior, the twins are the twins, and then there's me trying to crack a joke or do things my way" Snotlout said walking back over to Hookfang.

"When you say the twins are twins what does that mean?" Lloyd asks. "usually when we hear a explosion we think twins before attack most of the time it's the first gues" Snotlout answers. Snotlout pulls out a dulled dagger and scraps green slime off of Hookfang.

"What's that?"Lloyd asks. " Monsterouse nightmare gel we use it for wide rang attacks highly combustible" Snotlout answer sealing the gel in a cup. Hookfang lets out a tired growl and walks off to his cage and falls asleep.

"What's it like having such power I mean seriously it's so cool"Snotlout asks Lloyd. "It's fun but comes with its own hardships like not have a choice in becoming a fighter" Lloyd said with a shrug. "So do other people have your powers were your from or just you guys?" Snotlout asks. "Sorta when it's passed down from parent to child only one child gets the power and not always the oldest it might even skip a generation"Lloyd explains. " Do others have powers like yours though?" Snotlout asks again.

"Well yes and no; the elements we have are unique but there are others with special abilities like us. There's masters of shadows, light, poison, form, metal, speed, gravity, smoke, wind, mind and plenty more Kai's dating the master of amber"Lloyd said a matter of fact. Snotlout goes wide eyed as Lloyd lists off each power that's a lot of powerful people.

"What's it like riding a dragon that sets themselves on fire he must have a hot head"Lloyd asks with a smirk. "You're telling me" Snotlout said with a eye roll. "So what do you do around here for fun?"Lloyd asks. "Do you like snow?"Snotlout asks and Lloyd smirks.

~~~~~

**With Astrid and Nya**

"So just lean on one side then kick"Nya advices as Astrid tries to do a round house kick. Astrid after failing five times finally gets it right and manages to hit Nya in the stomach. Nya quickly recovers though and claps as a signal Astrid finally got it right.

" So that was interesting now could you tell me what's it like having a brother on the team?"Astrid asks Nya as she picks up her axe. "It's totally fine I can have my family around me all the time and I never feel lonely" Nya replies totally normal.

"That's cool I miss my parents but I visit them plenty" Astrid said. "So do you have any hobbies?" Nya asks Astrid. "Yeah I love to make lots of stuff weapons and inventions" Nya answers excited.

"Really? Like name something" Astrid asks Nya. "Well one time I became a samurai before I was a ninja I made a whole suit and weapons for it and nobody knew who I was"Nya stopped for a moment than adds. "Well except Kai but he never told anyone he knew I liked it being a mystery"Nya said with a smile.

"Huh, so you and him are close"Astrid notes. "Yeah our parents disappeared when we were young never really truly trusted anyone except him until the ninjas arrived"Nya said. "Anyway can I have that axe I would like to try something"Nya asks wanting to change the subject. Astrid gives a sly smile and hands her the axe. Nya then throughs it so far that Astrid doesn't see we're it lands behind a bush then two screams erupted from the bush.

"You guys should learn from us ninja know true stealth I could hear you from a mile away"Nya call to the twins as they come out from behind the bush. "Fine let's go see what the others are doing"Ruffnut said all grumpy. "The one in black looked like he was making something"Tuffnut suggests as they climb on Barf and Belch before leaving.

"Impressive you got a warriors spirit like me"Astrid said with a smile. "Yeah I can beat three out of the five others"Nya brags. "Want to see if you can beat me too?"Astrid challenges grabbing her axe from the bushes. Nya grins confidence clearly shown on her face. "You're on blonde"Nya replies brandishing her sword that Kai made in her opinion the only good one he ever made.

They both smile and run at each other screaming for a fight.

**With Lloyd, Hookfang, and Snotlout **

"I thought you meant snow boarding!" Lloyd yells as they slide down the mountain on Hookfang's back. "That's boring it's better with dragons"Snotlout replies as they slide down. "But won't this cause a avalanche?" Lloyd screams as they fly over a edge. "It's happened before I know what to do"Snotlout answers. That's good enough for Lloyd as they move down hill at a unearthly speed **(just saying this is similar to that thing that happened in "the zippleback exprience"). **

The boys scream in delight as they slide down the wind in their faces the snow in thier hair they both forget about thier troubles. As they get to the edge of the mountain they near a cliff and aren't slowing down for a second. "Umm how do we stop?!" Lloyd asks. "That's the part I can't figure out"Snotlout answers as they come closer. All of a sudden a giant quake happens behind them they both turn around to see a giant avalanche coming there way. "We should've thought this through better!" Lloyd screams as they get to the edge. "Hold on this is going to get bumpy; Hookfang light up!" Snotlout yells Hookfang who sets himself on fire.

As they fall off the edge Hookfang stumbles to get balanced then just before they hit the rocks Hookfang flys up skimming the water. "I totally had that under control but just to be safe don't tell the others" Snotlout said with fake confidence. "Yeah let's not do that again"Lloyd said as he watched the snow fall off the edge.

"So what do we do know?"Snotlout asks Lloyd. Before he could answer a explosion happens at the edge a small but noticeable one at that. "How about we check out what that is?"Lloyd answers. Snotlout nods and Hookfang fly's fast toward the edge where Heather's old hut was smoke pouring out the windows the others are already there when they land except Cole and the twin. "What happened?" Lloyd asks the group. "While I was lecturing Jay about not touching my stuff the boom happened don't know why though"Hiccup answers. Cole comes out coughing smoke with the twins along with Barf and Belch all coughing smoke with black soot and pieces of cake on thier faces. "I don't know what happened I was just cooking cake since I could only find a oven in here these too came in with some sort of juice they said and when I put the batter in the oven exploded" Cole explains. "Was that juice green by any chance?" Fishlegs asks Cole. "Yes why?" Cole asks. The riders look at the twins and they smile innocently like they did nothing wrong. "That was nightmare gel highly combustible"Astrid said. "We wanted to now what it would taste like" Ruffnut said innocently. Tuff takes a piece from his hair and puts it in his mouth then smiles. "Taste really good too could use more sugar though"Tuffnut said chewing. Jay walks up to Cole and takes a piece off his shirt then stuffs it in his mouth. "Better than most of your cooking" Jay comments as he swallows it. "Har har very funny lightning mouth" Cole grumbles. "They ruined a perfectly good cake!"Cole adds pointing at the twins.

Toothless walks up to Cole and starts licking the cake off him adding to Cole's humiliation. "Seriously bud?"Hiccup asks. Toothless just purrs and continues to lick Cole till there nothing but dragon spit on him. "Nya could you help?"Cole asks. Nya sprays Cole with cold water so know he's just cold and wet. "Thanks" Cole grumbles. "Spray me! Spray me!" Ruff and Tuff yells. Nya sprays them next and sends them flying luckily Barf and Belch grab them just in time. "Again!"Tuff yells as Barf and Belch drop him.

"Did they get dropped when they we're kids?" Jay asks with raised eyebrows. "No but mom said she gave birth while fighting a dragon on the north side of Berk"Ruffnut answers. "That's it!"Hiccup exclaimed snapping his fingers. "That the twins need a really good doctor?" Jay asks. "Yes they do but the northern markets are crawling with dragon hunters and merchants if we can find out where Viggo is then we can find Kai"Hiccup said. The ninjas eyes light up as they realize what Hiccup is saying

and get excited but Hiccup ruins it before they can get to excited.

"Wait you don't know the northern markets there's pick pockets everywhere and even more hunters we can't keep track of all of you. What if another one of you get captured by Viggo?" Hiccup explains. "Okay three things"Jay starts. "We are ninja are whole system is based off stealth"Zane said. " Two; If we do get spotted we'll just pound them into the ground" Cole said with a smile. " Also Kai is my brother by blood but he is also our brother by code and love we are not being left out"Nya states and the rest of the ninja nod in agreement. "Plus as a wise man once told us it's not the size of the fight in battle it's the size of the fight in the ninja"Lloyd adds in his 'I am so wise voice'.

"They have a point Hiccup let them come it's there own teammate in danger"Astrid said. "No I am putting my foot down they are not coming"Hiccup said with a stern look. Astrid returns that look a lot better than Hiccup.

**Ten minutes later **

"Remind me to stop putting my foot down" Hiccup grumbled to Toothless who laughs. "I agree" Ruffnut calls. "Why do you even argue with her you never win" Snotlout calls. "Girl power!" Nya said fist bumping Astrid. "At least we could ride our own dragons" Cole grumbles hanging on to the back of Meatlug. "Wait you can summon dragons? How?" Fishlegs asks Cole. "It's easy once you've mastered your fear and worries" Zane said on the back of Barf and Belch. "Let me show you" Jay said jumping off Hookfang before Snotlout could do something. "Jay wait!" Lloyd yells from Toothless but it's too late.

Jay summons his elemental dragon it's the same blue like his clothing with lightning sparking off it randomly in between its scales there were reins around its neck, it roared loudly, it had a big snout and very sharp too the bone teeth, it was a lot bigger than any of their dragons and it was around the size of a typhoomerang. The riders just gawk at the dragon while Jay does a loop the other dragons get spooked and try to fly away roaring Cole even falls off Meatlug but he grabs onto her claw. "Jay! Warn us next time"Cole said as he climbs back up onto Meatlug's saddle. Once they got the dragons under control Lloyd scolds Jay for being careless and possibly being spotted.

" Sorry, sorry but I just had to get my energy out" Jay said as he got the dragon to disappear and then landed back on Hookfang. The dragon riders just gape starring back and forth from Jay to the rest who just stared at Jay annoyed. "Uhh why didn't you mention this before?" Hiccup asks with raised eyebrows. "Or use it that could be a huge at vantage in a fight with just one dragon what we could do with five is endless" Astrid said already planning battle strategy with the ninjas dragons. "The destruction!" Tuffnut said dreamily. "Because it has its risks we need to be focus let go of our fear or worry" Lloyd explains. "Which is harder than it sounds" Nya adds. "What happens when you lose focus?" Fishlegs asks with a raised eyebrow. "It won't matter what's happening where we are, how high we are it will disappear and won't come back until we get our motivation back" Zane answers.

"And with a teammate captured it gets hard unless we have a blank mind like Jay's" Cole said with a smirk. Jay zaps Cole who returns it with a blast of dirt to the eyes after that they start throwing out insults at each other till they arrived and touched down in a deserted clearing. Keep your hoods up don't want to be recognized" Lloyd orders and the ninja obey pulling thier hoods over. "I saw plenty of hunters coming in maybe you should dress in something not so bright"Fishlegs suggests pointing at the ninja who look at their attire with pride. "Good point" Hiccup said. "Don't worry I have it covered" Tuffnut said. He and Ruffnut left the group ten minutes later they came back with black suits that covered everything except the eyes made with black leather.

The ninja took them grateful the boys left to a cave while Nya went to a bush to change when they came out they looked like villagers from the defenders of the wing island. "Nice going were did you get these?" Cole asks.

"We stole them from the Defenders of the wing stands" Tuffnut replies. "Remind me to pay back Mala" Hiccup sighs. "Okay everyone keep quiet, don't draw any attention, and if you see Ryker or Viggo follow but don't engage" Lloyd orders.

"Wait a second! Shouldn't we go in groups I mean we don't really know the place so we should follow their example on how to act" Nya stated. "Good call; Hiccup who do you think my team should go with? Since yours know the place better" Lloyd asks turning to Hiccup. After looking at each person and a bit more thinking Hiccup makes a decision. "Zane you go with the twins, Nya you go with Astrid, Jay and Cole you go with Fishlegs, and Lloyd and Snotlout comes with me everyone cool with that?" Hiccup asks looking around. The riders and Ninja nod their hoods in approval after leaving the dragons to themselves they set off to the Markets. Before they split Hiccup reminds everyone. "Remember don't draw any attention and keep your weapons close don't engage in a fight" Hiccup said eyeing the twins at the last part.

"Oh and Jay hold this for me I don't want to loose it" Nya said giving Jay Kai's hood to hold. ( I know it seems random but it's gonna come into play later)

Once they split Zane quickly realizes why Hiccup chose him to be with the twins it was so he could make sure the twins didn't mess up not him. "I highly suggest you don't touch that" Zane said pulling the twins back from a poison coated arrow. "But chicken would love it" Tuffnut whines. "My scans say it's coated with a poison that kills its victims with contact" Zane explains calmly. After the twins stop whining they then start trying and failing to act all stealthy but more often than not they tripped over something. "Would you know where we could find a guy in red with ridiculous hair?" Tuffnut asks a random guy walking around. Zane grabs the back of his shirt and apologizes to the man then walks away with the twins.

With Astrid and Nya they haven't had much luck other than pumping into Dagger. "Astrid! Thank Thor you're here I cannot find something for Heather's birthday" Dagger said completely ignoring Nya. I suggest something sharp really sharp" Astrid suggests. Dagger smiles in thought then finally notices Nya standing behind Astrid looking around the markets. "Who's she?" Dagger asks pointing to Nya. Astrid turns and hesitates but Nya just nods saying it's fine. "Dagger this is Nya, Nya meet Dagger the deranged chief of the Berserkers Heather's older brother she used to live in the hut your staying in" Astrid introduces them and they shook hands.

"So you family of a rider or just need a place to stay?" Dagger asks Nya. "Sorta I am looking for my older brother Kai and the riders have been kind enough to help us"Nya answers. "Well I know what it's like to be worried about a sibling what do you mean by us?" Dagger asks. "My team is with the other riders trying to find my brother, you wouldn't happen to know where he is you are a chief after all?" Nya asks. "Maybe what does he look like?" Dagger asks. "He is wearing bright red a gold dragon on his shirt brown hair scar on his eye" Nya describes. "Haven't seen him in person but I have heard rumors fitting that description heard Ryker and Viggo have gotten ahold of him for information I heard" Dagger said. Nya sighs blinking back tears of frustration Astrid puts a hand around Nya's shoulder for comfort.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude but what makes your brother so special that Viggo would keep him alive?" Dagger asks. "He's special" is all Nya said. There was no way she would tell a guy she just met for the reason Kai was captured no matter what Astrid said. "Well I'll keep a eye out but if Kai attacks first I won't hesitate to fight back" Dagger warns. "I doubt you could beat my brother like I said he's special" Nya said with a confident smirk.

Dagger returns the smirk and with a wave of the hand he leaves disappearing in the crowd. "Well he was... nice" Nya comments and Astrid let's out a small laugh.

**With Fishlegs, Jay, and Cole **

"We should go that way" Fishlegs said pointing left to a area with weapons. "We should go that way because there's food and sweets" Cole argues pointing right towards a area with food. "No if they came they'd be looking for weapons" Fishlegs argues getting frustrated. "But people need food to survive not weapons" Cole argues. "He's got a point besides I'm hungry" Jay said. Before Fishlegs can do anything Cole and Jay run off to a stall selling bread and cake. "At least it's better than the twins" Fishlegs grumbles running after them.

Cole and Jay stop and smell the treats mouths watering.

The women at the stand chubby lady with a brown braid and a cooking apron on looks at them like they were going to steal her treats. "Are you gonna pay?" The lady asks. "Umm would you be willing to trade?" Cole asks. The lady looks them up and down then her eyes find something that catches her eye. "That hood looks quite elegant I'll give you a item of your chose for it" the lady said pointing at Kai's hood that Jay was carrying.

Jay and Cole quickly declines for two reasons one this belongs to Kai and no way were they giving it to bread and they were afraid Nya would kill them if they did.

The woman scowls in annoyance knowing they wouldn't hand it over willingly she calls to the back of the stall where her husband was. When the husband comes out he's twice the size of Cole or Jay with a long brown beard and pale skin. "Yes hunny?" The husband asks his voice sounded deep. "These two aren't giving me that hood it could be worth a few gems and it's my favourite colour" the wife complains.

"It belongs to our brother not you" Cole said without a hint of fear in his voice. Jay on the other hand was trying to get Fishlegs attention but he was occupied with a different stall selling books. "Well then if you won't trade than we can just take" The husband states lifting a axe from under the table.

"So much for not making a scene" Jay mumbles arms reaching behind his back for his nunchucks. "We will give you one last chance give it or else" the wife orders to which Cole and Jay just glare at her. "It doesn't belong to you it belongs to our brother" Cole repeats reaching for his syth.

Just before a conflict can break out though a silver axe comes between them. They all turn to see a girl around eighteen with raven hair, pale skin, eyes as green as Lloyd's, and a confident smile. The husband and wife gasp and bow their heads while Cole and Jay just stare unsure of who she was. "Miss Heather so sorry to distract you from your duties these ruffians are trying to steal our hood see" the wife said pointing at the vibrant red hood.

'Heather' as they called them pulls back her axe and look Cole and Jay up and down. "Take off your hoods so I can see you clearly" Heather orders. They obey taking of their masks to reveal their faces so they don't cause to much of a scene. Heather looks at them up and down then smiles wide. "She's a lair this belongs to our brother and she tried to threaten us into giving it to her" Jay argues pointing accusingly at them.

Heather keeps smiling them her smile turns into a more serious face one of a leader. "I saw that all happen don't think for one minute that I will take your side just because you are part of my brother's tribe you will give theses travellers food free of charge or else three nights in the dungeon for lying to me"Heather said. Begrudgenly the wife hands Cole and Jay each a loaf of cake and keeps muttering under her breath.

Heather leads them away from the stall an the two ninja thank her profusely. "Who are you that they would listen to you so easily?" Cole said in between mouthfuls of cake. Heather laughs "I am the little sister of the chief of Berserker tribe I'm here on trading business with a few villagers and unlike my brother I wouldn't be so understanding" Heather explains. She eyes the red hood which stands out against the black of the clothing the two are wearing. "What makes that hood so special that you would go up against the second strongest man in my village?" Heather ask. Cole and Jay hesitates a moment but after some thinking they answer they owe it too her for helping them out. "Our brother is missing and so far this is all we can find of him" Jay explains sad. "He's our brother by battle and bond not by blood but he considers us his brothers as well" Cole adds with pride.

Heather gives a warm comforting smile at them knowing what it was like to feels like you might never find your family. "Heather!" Fishlegs screams running up to the group. Heather and the ninja turn to face him just as Fishlegs gives her a hug. When he lets go he gives Cole and Jay a stern glare.

"Put your hoods on! You cannot under any circumstances get caught" Fishlegs tells them sternly. They just roll their eyes then puts the masks back on well Cole does it halfway to finish off his piece of cake. Heather looks back and forth from Fishlegs and the ninja then asks. "You know each other?".

"Yes they are staying with us while we look for their friend" Fishlegs said. "We never introduced ourselves I'm Jay" Jay said shaking Heather's hand. "Cole" Cole said shoving the last of the cake in his mouth. Nice to meet you that friend of yours is the one you referred to as a brother?'' Heather asks and they all nod. "How did it happen?" She asks. "Snotlout picked the wrong boat on a rescue mission for us and some dragons Kai thought we were down below deck but it was a trap and got caught Snotlout barely made it out" Cole explains. Heather looks sad then angry but lastly confused. "Why haven't they killed him yet? usually that's what Viggo does" Heather asks. Nobody answers Jay and Cole are hesitant and Fishlegs feels they should answer with the truth not him. "He has a special talent that's useful to Viggo's interest" Fish-legs answers.

"Well I'll keep a eye out and don't hesitate to call me if you need help" Heather said. After a quick hug for Fish-legs and a reassuring smile she leaves to attend to a blacksmith stall.

"She's nice" Jay comments with a smirk. "Yes she's amazing" Fish-legs said dreamily starring at her. Cole and Jay smile mischievously then look at each other then back at Fish-legs. "Someone has a crush" Cole said in a sing song voice. "Wha! no I don't!" Fish-legs said defensively crossing his arms. "Oh you so do!" Jay said teasing him.

Fish-legs just grumbles and walks away with Cole and Jay following close behind teasing Fish-legs.

**Lloyd, Snotlout, and Hiccup **

After walking around and not finding anything of interest besides spotting the twins hitting themselves with a blow dart and Zane hitting it out of them. Zane sees them starring and just shrugs then they continue on with looking around.After ten minutes of walking around Snotlout pushes Lloyd and Hiccup behind a stall with balls and chains. "Snotlout what are you doing!" Hiccup asks annoyed. Snotlout puts a finger to his lips to tell them quiet then points to a group of about five hunters coming towards them. They all quiet down even though Lloyd seems a bit fidgety for some reason the hunters don't spot them. Unfortunately the hunters walk right up to the booth they are at although it is a good opportunity to listen in.

"You got that metal we ordered?" A hunter asked the guy attending the stall. "Yes don't know why you wouldn't just use dragon proof chain it's not even metal just stone" the attendant said handing them a sack full of stone chains. Lloyd lets out a small gasp but Hiccup puts his hand over Lloyd's mouth to keep him quiet luckily nobody heard them.

The hunters take the sack and hand the attendant a small sack of coins that stratified the man. Once the hunters leave and the attendant turns his back the group quickly and quietly leaves and goes behind an ally. " What is it that made you almost get us aught?!'' Snotlout asks Lloyd. Lloyd takes off his hood takes a deep breath then explains. "I know what was in that sack and it is amazing bad luck that they have it"Lloyd said. "Care to elaborate?"Hiccup asks with a gesture to keep going.

"We call it vengestone. All elemental masters can sense when close if we are chained or caged by it then we are powerless I was hoping that wasn't what the hunters were after but guess not" Lloyd explains hesitantly. Hiccup and Snotlout take that in then Snotlout does what he does best freak out. "Well that's just great the hunters have special metal take your power?! That's just a pile of yack dung" Snotlout rants pacing back and forth. "Snotlout would you just calm down! I need to think" Hiccup commands. Snotlout stops pacing and just stares at Hiccup who is deep in thought. All of a sudden Lloyd hears footsteps then running towards them all of a sudden a figure comes out of the darkness behind Hiccup and Snotlout. Before he could do anything Lloyd jumps over them spinjitzu the figure then puts him in a headlock.

Hiccup's POV mostly

"You stand down or else" Lloyd said to whoever he just put in a headlock. Hiccup barely had time to react when Lloyd went full ninja. "Let me go! I am Dagger the deranged chief of the berserkers I'm Hiccup's brother!" Dagger said struggling to get out of Lloyd's headlock. Lloyd looks at Hiccup confusion clear on his face and Dagger looks at Hiccup that made it clear he wanted to hurt Lloyd. Hiccup sighs "let him go Lloyd and he's not my actual brother it's like how you refer to your teammates it's brother by bond not by blood" Hiccup explains. Lloyd lets go of Dagger who runs his neck.

"Gee you try to give a guy a hug then next thing you know I'm in a headlock" Dagger mumbles. "Sorry Dagger this guy isn't from around here" Snotlout explains. Lloyd just stares at Dagger like he's a lunatic which wasn't that far off.

"Wait, is this one of those teammate that Astrid and that girl Mia was it was talking about?" Dagger asks pointing at Lloyd. "Yes I am and it's Nya not Mia, I'm Lloyd" He said shaking Dagger's hand.

"Well I just came back here to grab Shatter-master and follow a group of hunters I think they're trading a living dragon" Dagger explains. Hiccup's ears perk up at this _if we can grab a hunter and interrogate him we could find Viggo and Kai! _"Dagger could you bring us with you but this needs to be a stealth mission don't engage till we learn what type of dragon" Hiccup said. Dagger smiles that smile he has during battle. "I thought you would never ask brother" Dagger replies. "Come on Lloyd lets grab the dragons" Snotlout said. Dagger whistles loudly and a green gronkle smashes into him from underneath a crate.

"Down boy easy glad you had a nice nap time for a rescue mission" Dagger said as he climbed up and onto the gronkle. "Hey what about Heather?" Snotlout asks. "Oh she's busy dealing with a obnoxious Viking so we can go without her" Dagger said merrily.

Once they found Toothless and Hookfang they all took to the sky's with Lloyd having his mask back on and riding on Toothless with Hiccup. "How big was the cage?" Hiccup asks Dagger looking over the canopy of trees. "Pretty small for a speed stinger maybe it had a cover over it but I definitely know a dragon was in it I saw it was being hit from the inside" Dagger explains. "How many hunters were there?" Snotlout asks. "Around fifteen maybe more Ryker was leading them into the forest" Dagger answers.

"Can't be just a speed stinger if Ryker's in charge of it maybe a adolescent dragon" Hiccup said the gears in his head turning. _What are you hiding?_ Hiccup thinks to himself.

"I think I see them!" Snotlout calls out pointing to a group of hunters. "Land and travel on foot be as quiet as possible" Hiccup orders. They all nod and land in a grove of bushes without being spotted.

Hiccup makes a quiet gesture and each of them nod a serous look on their faces. The dragons managed not to make a sound as the followed the hunters and Ryker. Just as Dagger had promised their was a cage a small one about slightly bigger than a speed stinger but what ever was in there wasn't moving as it was wheeled along by two hunters. Ryker was also there keeping a close eye on the cage he carried the sack of Venge stone in his right hand while carrying his sword in the other.

After another ten minutes of walking they stop at a heap of bushes just as the hunters stopped at a deep hole. "That's a whispering death hole not even the hunters would dare mess with those things" Snotlout informs Lloyd.

_So why such a small cage?_ Hiccup asks himself. Soon his question was answered as a hunter opens the cage door and grabs the dragon in the cage only it wasn't a dragon. "Kai" Lloyd whispers as he sees his brother pulled out with chains on his wrists and neck.

Kai didn't look very good since the last time Hiccup had seen him. Kai's hair was mess, he had a gag in his mouth, his red shirt had rips and tears in places, looking at his arm he had a wound from a dragon but looked like it was reopened along with the scar on his eye but the eye it's self looked fine. Kai had a black eye and blinked like he hadn't seen the sun in a while, he seemed to also favour his left leg more than his right, and he had blood stains too in a couple of areas but even though it looked like he went through hell he still stood tall.

Ryker walked over to Kai who glared at him then ripped the gag out of his mouth. "What do you want now? Here to ask for more information on where I come from? Or just want to beat me till I give you some more easy to get dragon fire" Kai asks with much resentment in his voice.

"Well I really wish that was the case I still say we should give you a brand to the face for all the wounded guards you sent to the healer" Ryker said giving Kai a evil smile. "I'm surprised you don't just leave me in the cell especially after I got you" Kai shot back.

Ryker grimaced and rubs his arm which indeed had a hand print burn mark on it. "Well it's time to see if you can survive a whispering death" Ryker said with a evil smile. Everyone in the bushes let's out a small gasp even the dragons let out a small growl.

"Okay then but seriously come up with some more original names is there a dragon that doesn't have the word death or deadly in it?" Kai asks. "You can come up with one when you meet it" Ryker said. Ryker takes off the chains Kai has on but it doesn't make difference there's too many hunters for even Kai to take on.

But still he tries, shooting a fireball at a guard who stops drops and rolls with Kai laughing his head off. The guard gets up with a burned shirt along with burn scars. Dagger grabs Hiccup's shoulder and squeezes it making Hiccup wince.

"Am I going even more crazy than I already am or did he just shoot fire like a dragon!" Dagger asks looking around. "One that's not possible two yes he did that's why Viggo keeps him alive he can mimic the fire of almost any dragon perfect for the dragons that don't survive captivity" Hiccup explains.

Ryker turns his head at the sound along with Kai who has stopped laughing. Ryker doesn't see anything through the bushes but Hiccup makes eye contact with Kai. Relief is shown on Kai's face when he spots Lloyd but seeing Ryker walking towards them the hunters with arrows raised. Kai shoots the ground where Ryker was standing making it look like he missed.

Ryker quickly stamps out the fire and walks back over to Kai then picks him up by the hair. "Enjoy the visit" Ryker said. He then drags Kai by the hair towards the hole with the hunters laughing. He try's to get free struggling but with one last glance at the group he's thrown into the hole.

**I own nothing but the story **


	12. 12

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter I own nothing but the plot**

"Kai!" Lloyd screams running out of the bushes to try and catch him. Lloyd doesn't make it in time and has to watch as Kai falls to what Lloyd assumes is death. "You monster!" Lloyd screams running at Ryker his sword out ready to strike. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Dagger along with their dragons jump out of the bushes. Surprised the hunters fend off the group best they can with Lloyd going head to head with Ryker.

"How could you do that to him?!" Lloyd asks angry as he lays blow after blow with his sword. Ryker always deflects them usually Lloyd would land a blow right now but he's to angry and unfocused to do anything.

"It's easy when he burned my skin off!" Ryker yells back showing Lloyd the mark Kai had clearly given him. "Well from the looks of it, it must've been self defence he looked like he hadn't seen the sun in days" Lloyd retaliates.

Ryker smiles with glee at the anger in Lloyd he barely looked human. "Actually that was only because he hasn't eaten for two days now besides he's a annoyance never doing what we ask so we resort to violence" Ryker said like it was no big deal.

That made Lloyd strike harder both him and Ryker duel so hard neither notices when the rest stop to stare at their duel unsure if they should keep fighting or not. Finally Ryker left a opening for Lloyd Strikes knocking Ryker to the ground Lloyd goes for the killing blow with Ryker on the ground begging. Just before Lloyd's blade hits Ryker's flesh Snotlout and Hiccup yells "don't do it!". "Give me a reason Kai could be dead!" Lloyd yells back glaring at Ryker. "Because Kai wouldn't want that!" Snotlout yells. That makes Lloyd hesitate but before he can do anything the dragons start roaring looking at the ground in alarm. Then all of a sudden a full grown titan wing Whispering death flies out of the ground. That gives Ryker his chance and he runs for the rest of the hunters.

"GET ON THE DRAGONS" Hiccup yells. Everyone nods Dagger and Snotlout get on their dragons with Hiccup trying to drag Lloyd onto Toothless. The whispering death is breathing fire everywhere setting the trees a flame the hunters start shooting arrows at it but it's too wild like it's in distress. "Look Kai's riding it!" Lloyd shouted pointing at the dragon.

Hiccup looks up too see indeed a red blur holding on for dear life to the end of it's tail screaming that it should go down. "It looks like he's more holding on for his life" Hiccup notes. "He's crazier than me" Dagger said with a proud smile. "Lloyd we have to go if you want to help him!" Snotlout yells. That finally gets Lloyd on Toothless and they all take to the sky. " We need to get Kai off of that whispering death before the hunters catch it then we won't have a chance to save it or Kai" Hiccup yells to the group as they follow the Whispering death. "It's heading for the market!'' Snotlout yells pointing in the direction it was flying. "We can't let it hurt Heather!" Dagger yells. "What about the other people?'' Lloyd asks. "Totally expendable" Dagger replies calmly.

**Kai's POV MOSTLY **

_Why did I grab it's tail again? _Is what Kai's thinking as he holds on for dear life to the end of the dragon. When Kai landed on its head after seeing Lloyd and the riders plus some guy with rusty coloured hair. He thought it was a nightmare after dodging it's rings of fire he realized it couldn't really see it's tail like a dog. So he got the bright idea to grab it and hope for the best.

Stupid mistake because now it didn't seem to have much control on where it was going so when it broke the surface Kai was screwed.

"KAI ARE YOU OKAY?" He heard Snotlout yell. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Kai screams back. He had his eyes closed tight so all he heard was shouting and arrows flying by his head.

"KAI HOLD ON!" Lloyd yells. Hearing his team leader's voice Kai cracked his black eye open a bit to see Lloyd wearing a black ninja out fit riding on Toothlesses back.

Kai is thrilled seeing him alive and well he hoped the rest of the ninja were okay. Kai looks down to see that they were heading to a crowded area with stalls and people selling stuff. When the people saw the approaching maniac whispering death approach they screamed abounding anything that was close.

"Why is there a whispering death on the loose!" Kai heard people yell. After five minutes other dragons with thier riders approached the dragon but Kai was being flung around so much he couldn't get a very good look. Soon Kai was trying to injure the Whispering death not anything permanent like with his outbursts at the hunters he used every dragon fire he could think of but that soon was a obvious mistake. With all the random swings of the tail Kai started shooting fire everywhere of different magnitudes and random types coming close to hitting the other dragons by accident. His arm was sore and he was slipping. Just as he thought he would fall a net comes out of nowhere and grabs them with Kai still in the net with a dragon trying to kill him.

"Grab him quick!" Kai heard what he thought was Hiccup. All of a sudden fire was burning all around him and he was grabbed from the net as the Whispering death was realized distracting the riders. "Put me down or else you will get another mark!" Kai yells in defiance as he gets put into chains again at the neck and wrists. "Oh not this this time" The hunter said with glee. Kai gasped as the cold feeling and realization that he was chained with Vengestone unable to use his powers settled in.

Kai looks up too see his friends and the riders attacking ships probably hadn't seen which ship Kai landed on. He was over whelmed though to see his whole team doing well with the dragon riders as they gleefully attacked the ships. Kai was pushed down below deck with five other hunters watching him with swords sharp to the point as he walked/dragged to a hatch with a small boat big enough for four. Ryker was already in the boat holding reins as Kai got pushed in the boat with two other hunters holding him down. "This is all your fault!" Ryker yells at Kai in the face.

"How is this my fault?" Kai asks not really caring for a answer. "If you hadn't distracted us we would've been able to capture the other riders and have unsunken ships and when we get to a safe location you will deal with the consequences" Ryker promised venom in each word. "Oh don't worry I can sink the rest myself" Kai said with glee and a smug smile. Ryker stuffs a gag in Kai's mouth and the hunters and him get in the boat Ryker pulls a lever and a door opens up and they slide out much to Kai's confusion, since its out in the open there a easy target. Soon though Kai realizes what's pulling them and turns his head to see the dragons back off much to the alarm of the ninja with Kai unable to do anything but watch.

**Dragon riders view**

Everyone was paired the same as on the way there. When the ninja saw the dragon they didn't know what to think especially when they saw Kai hanging on for dear life to its tail. "What in gods name his he doing?!" Fishlegs screams as he and Cole go to the sky with the others.

"Yeah we need to get him down before he beats our record for it" Ruffnut said helping Jay stay on Barf and Belch. "What about Kai?" Nya asks. The riders get closer but are cut off when Kai starts shooting fire the likes of which his friends have never seen. "I've never seen Kai shoot fire like this!" Zane screams ducking from a blast.

"We have; from the looks of it he's shooting the fire of multiple different dragons from Razorwhips to fire worms" Fishlegs informs the ninja. "Let's lead it to the ocean and keep it away from the people" Heather said on Wing sheer.

The riders agree to it and lead the Whispering death to the docks but before they could subdue it a net comes from one of the ships and catches it with Kai still on the dragon. "Kai!" The ninja scream there were at least ten ships and they didn't see which ship he landed on. Then to make matters worse the hunters release the Whispering death and its set loose on the riders giving the hunters a chance to get out of port.

"Heather! Dagger! Get that Whispering death out of here we will try to find Kai before they get away" Hiccup orders. Heather and Dagger nodded then left to deal with the uncontrollable dragon. They nod and set onto the ships with such fury it's scary but it's more of the ninjas doing the damage much to the twins annoyance. Jay is lighting up the hunters barely enough that it would kill them slash setting it on fire, Nya uses her strength to sink a ship after pushing tendrils of water to get any living thing out dragon or human before submerging it.

Cole jumps on the boat giving the hunters bruises all over and punching holes in the haul, Zane is freezing everything he sees boats and hunters alike, and Lloyd is blasting the ships with fury anger clear on his face after what they were putting his brother through. "We can't find him!" Astrid yells as she circles around. "There in that boat!" Snotlout yells pointing to a small boat that just slid out of a hunters ship.

**The ninjas view**

The ninja hadn't gotten a very good look at Kai before but know they had gotten a good look at him and thier eyes filled with rage as they saw Kai gagged and bruised. When Kai turns to look at them they can barely control themselves from destroying everything in sight as they notices the chains on his neck and wrists. "Why isn't Kai burning through the boat?" Astrid asks. "He's chained to Vengestone it takes our powers he can't do anything" Lloyd explains. "Why is he exposing himself?" Astrid asks. "Who cares let get him" Cole shouts joining the others. The riders nod and urge their dragons forward but then notices what is pulling Kai, Ryker, and two other hunters holding Kai down were two sea-shockers.

"Pull back we cannot risk hurting those dragons" Hiccup orders and they all pull back. "That's our brother down there it's a risk we can take" Jay shouts in protest trying to urge Barf and Belch forward. "No we are not we will get another chance at this we cannot risk hurting them we are also more likely to hurt Kai as well he's chained and hurt it he would not survive it" Hiccup reasons. That seems to ease the ninja but barely as they watch Kai get pulled away out of sight.

Soon Heather and Dagger come back with good news. "The Whispering death is gone I'm sorry you couldn't save your brother" Heather said with honest sympathy. "Yeah well let's just search the only ship we didn't sink" Lloyd said coldly pointing at the ship that Zane froze. "If it's okay with you brother I'm going to check on my tribe members good luck" Dagger said scratching his head as he fly's away Heather right behind him.

After searching the ship the riders manages to gather enough information for a solid plan. "If these papers are correct there will be a auction in a few days at most around three" Hiccup said reading from the papers they found. "So what we just let Kai get beaten everyday for fun instead of rescuing him?!" Cole said almost yelling anger in his voice. It was clear that the rest was thinking the same thing the worry and exhaustion clear on thier faces. "It's the best time to rescue Kai, save dragons, and put a dent in Viggo's money plans" Hiccup reasons calmly. "Oh the dragons huh? It seems to me you care more about them than your own team!" Jay yells lightning crackling between his fingers. "That's not true besides you seemed to have dragons at one point" Fishlegs retaliated pointing at Jay in the chest.

"It was a temporary relationship before we had to leave them" Zane said bitterly. "It's all your fault he got captured you shouldn't have let him on that mission" Nya screams the water below them getting choppy. "Hey he was the one who ran down there to find you so it's your fault when you think about it am I right brother?" Ruffnut asks. "Yes dear sister" Tuffnut replies.After that it's a full blown fight with each team accusing each other randomly.

"GUYS!" Lloyd screams trying to calm the ninja and riders down. Everyone stops talking and looks at Lloyd resentment clear in their eyes. Lloyd takes a deep breath trying not to let his anger overwhelm him as he speaks.

"When we signed up for this we knew the risks so did Kai and he accepted them; we are all at fault for his capture in our own way. I understand that you care for dragons and even though I wanted to go after Kai you made the right call both the dragons and Kai would've got seriously hurt. Hiccup is right as much as I hate it we need to wait till this auction in three days it will be the best time to rescue him but after that we don't care what happens we will have our fire back" Lloyd said in a voice of a true leader.

As much as the ninja didn't want to admit it their leader was right there wasn't much they could do it didn't mean they had to agree to it though. Sensing their worry for a teammate Hiccup speaks up trying to help.

"Look I only met you all a few days ago and I only knew Kai for a couple of hours but what I saw before they threw him into that whispering death hole along with what I saw in him before he was captured. Proves to me that he has a fighting spirit that won't bend for anything or anyone you just need to trust him and us that we will get him back" Hiccup said in his chiefly voice.

The ninja all sigh at the same time and just nod even Jay won't say anything as they climb on the dragons and head back to the edge.

**With Kai at the moment BTW it's nighttime **

"You will tell us every single weakness your friends have physically or emotionally" Viggo orders Kai as he hold the chains in his hands. Kai still has a gag in his mouth so he doesn't do more than glare at Viggo and Ryker as they lead him into a cave this time with no other cages for dragons.

Finally they reach the end of the tunnel dimly lit by torches mounted to the wall with around five hunters nearby guarding a giant metal door. Viggo opens the door with a nod at the guards who open it with a key and a few bangs on it. Once they enter through the door Kai turns to see that both the inside and outside need to turn the keys to open the door.

When they had arrived at whatever island Kai had been taken to this time they put a sack over his head and didn't take it off till they entered the cave. At least they had the decency to treat his arm and shoulder so it felt a lot better. Now seeing the prison cell they had made for him this time the size of a small house his blood ran colder than Zane's ice. Around another five hunters were standing by a pit slightly bigger than a hot tub seeming to be very deep filled to the brim with water.

Trying not to show his fear Kai tried to pull back to leave but the only way in or out was through the way they came in. When Viggo turns he smiles wickedly. "Oh don't worry my dear Kai we have no intention of drowning you we just thought to change our methods of persuasion" Viggo said menacingly. "Besides it makes sense that you would have some fear of water especially since you can't swim besides we need your fire and save those chains you got on you" Ryker adds motioning to Kai's chains.

Two hunters hold him down while another two take off the vengestone he was chained too. Kai can feel his power returning almost instantly but before he could make a move they put more normal chains on him. This time though instead of just on his wrist and neck they also put them around his waist.

Confused Kai looks around then spots that his chains were connected to a pulling system that a hunter would pull a lever and it pull Kai up and down into the water. Kai panicked looking for any possible exit shooting fire from every type of dragon they had showed him not carring who or what he hit. The hunter with the lever quickly takes that as his que and pulls the lever pulling Kai into the cold water. With him wet Kai couldn't use his powers to do more than warm up the water at least a bit.

Viggo and Ryker smile at his obvious displeasure the chains connected to Kai's wrists aren't part of the pulling system though. Viggo has a firm hand on them and pulls Kai close to him at the edge of the pit and rips out his gag.

"I see you don't do well in water we'll let you out if you tell us what we want to know" Viggo said calmly like it was no big deal. Kai glares at Viggo and spits in his face. "Never" Kai said venom in his words. Viggo wipes the spit off his face and let's go of the chains he was holding with leaving Kai to float back to the middle of the pool. "Dump him" Viggo orders. The hunter with the lever pulls it and Kai goes under. He thrash's trying to get back to the surface but the chains are to heavy adding to the fact he's tired and can't swim. Finally after what feels like eternity Kai breaks the surface the chains pulling him back up. Kai breaths in sweet sweet oxygen as the chains pull him up high enough that his feet are still in the water."Now tell us where do you come from? How many others are like you?" Ryker screams at Kai. "I will tell you only this. I am the red ninja of fire and you will regret this" Kai answers in a more confident voice that he felt.

"Very we'll dump him again!" Ryker commands. This goes on for hours with Ryker asking questions and Kai answering the same way everytime but everytime they dump him he stays down longer and longer with Viggo just watching.

After around three hours Viggo motions for them to stop much to Kai's relief and Ryker's annoyance. "I see we aren't getting anywhere tonight we can commence this tomorrow morning" Viggo orders. At this point Kai was soaking and shivering from the wet coldness and barely conscious but still calls out. "I will never let you know anything" Kai screams as Viggo and Ryker leave out the door Viggo stops as just before he walks out the door halfway closed. "Oh I know, which is why you will only be used for the dragon eye" Viggo answered simply. Ryker smiles wide thinking the same thing as his brother. "Then what about all those questions you asked me?" Kai asks purely out of curiosity.

"Well we know how to temporarily take you powers for you so we can assume the same for your friends and from the damage they're causing trying to find you I'm sure they'd be more than willing to share something you're for better treatment" Viggo said sinisterly. "And I'll be happy to give them that motivation" Ryker said. Kai goes beserk trying to get out but it's useless with the guards laughing at him and with that the door closes with a evil smile from Viggo. Kai is left dangling five feet in the air with no way to get down no time to melt the chains with the guards watching him. Just before Kai drifts out of consciousness he thinks of his friends and how he hopes his friends won't do anything even for his sake even though he knew them better than that.

**Viggo and Ryker **

As Viggo and Ryker enter thier tent Viggo sits down at the table staring at papers for his auction. "Why did you make us stop? I was having fun" Ryker asks his brother. "There is only so much the human body can take mentally or physically he may be special but he is still human and I want to know everything about them" Viggo answers. Ryker just shrugs and sits down thinking up new tortures for dragons and Kai with a smile. "We will need to have as many guards stationed at this location in the main gate to the dragon cages" Viggo said pointing to a holding cell for dragons. Ryker walks over and looks at the map and his surprised that only eight guards will be stationed where there holding Kai. "Why such a low number we should have as many as possible" Ryker asks.

"Don't question me brother; I know what I'm doing it's all part of the plan to get power, money, and strike fear into any and all who questions me" Viggo said sternly. "But-" Ryker starts. Viggo moves faster than Ryker can blink and grabs his throat with one hand. "Never question me again" Viggo said in a voice that would've made even Zane shiver with cold. Ryker just nods fear in his eyes as Viggo let's go and sits back down staying quiet.

"Now please get the guards ready as soon as possible; keep them alert" Viggo orders. Ryker nods but just before he leaves Viggo asks Ryker something. "Oh and make sure our guest is fed we may be treating him slightly worse than a dragon but we need him alive so make sure his wounds heal as well" Viggo orders. Ryker nods leaving the tent.

Once Ryker orders the guards around a bit he grabs a random fish and heads off to were Kai is being held. Once he gets there the guards open the doors when Ryker walks in he finds Kai had been lowered to the ground and was currently lying in a corner asleep. Ryker throws the fish in Kai's face waking him up a small amount of smoke coming off him to show his annoyance. "Is it morning already?" Kai asks sarcastically. "No but I wanted to get a head start before bed" Ryker answers with a evil look in his eyes matching his smile. Ryker pulls out a small dagger and gets out a small bracelet made of vengestone putting it on Kai's wrists and titaning it so hard Kai winces unable to get it off.

"That should make things easier cause unlike Viggo I don't care if you live or die besides it's time for you to deal with the consequences" Ryker said grabbing Kai at the neck. He tries to get out of his hold but he's too tired and weak with the chains weighing him down as he feels sharp iron against his back.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I own nothing but the plot and I hope you found it too your liking happy holidays**


	13. 13

**It's been fifteen hours since they had last saw Kai **

**Riders POV **

It had been half a day since they last saw Kai and the ninja said they understood why they didn't go after him but most of them clearly still had some deep seated resentment. Nya, Cole, and Lloyd has been training none stop with such fury Ruff and Tuff just sit and watch at the destruction they're causing with the training equipment. "Blow up that one!" Tuffnut yells pointing at a metal dummy. Lloyd humours them by sending a energy blast at it sending it flying into the ocean below. Ruff and Tuff cheer and Lloyd cracks a small smile; Nya has been in absolute distress not knowing if Kai would still be alive in another two days and what torture he must be going through. She takes all her anger out on what's left of the training dummies demonstrating her effectiveness with or without her powers. She even accidentally hits Fishlegs sending him flying into the wall of the dome. "Oh my Spinjitzu master! I am so sorry Fishlegs I didn't see you there!" Nya apologies to a dazed Fishlegs helping him get to his feet.

"It's fine I should've been more careful" Fishlegs assures her getting up. "I just need to get my anger out I haven't felt like this since I thought Kai and the others were dead!" Nya confesses. "Don't worry about it Nya it's fine to be in distress I break into a nervous sweat at the thought of anything happening to Meatlug" Fishlegs assures her. "Well I'm glad you're okay" Nya said a little shyly as she walks back to the dome to continue her destruction. Cole was lifting anything heavy he could find rocks,trees, and Meatlug not breaking a sweat as he grumbles about how they should do more.

Jay was in Hiccup's hut tinkering with the dragon fly two until Hiccup walks in with Toothless growling at Jay. "What do you think your doing?" Hiccup asks Jay. "Fixing the wing span and adjusting the Hooks for better access gets my mind off things" Jay replies. Hiccup takes a look at it up and down inspecting it. "Seems okay want to check it out bud?" Hiccup asks Toothless. Toothless grumbles and Jay shrugs as Hiccup puts it on and they all walk out side to the edge of the hut before a long drop. "So are you gonna jump or?" Jay asks looking down. "Yeah totally ready bud?" Hiccup asks Toothless. Toothless grumbles but nods. "Okay on the count of three one-" Hiccup starts before Jay just pushes him. Toothless gives Jay the stink eye as Hiccup falls. Hiccup puts the dragon fly two into motion slowing his fall down enough that he glinds along the wind landing safely on the beach.

"I must admit I was hoping you would scream" Jay comments as he glinds down to meet Hiccup with Toothless. "Why did you push me?!" Hiccup asks clearly annoyed. "Because I never jump when I say I will plus it was fun" Jay said with a sly smile. " Well it works so much better than last time and easy access is better when I fall off Toothless which happens a lot" Hiccup said taking off the dragon fly two. "You're welcome I made something similar and smashed a lot of stuff" Jay said sheepishly. "Want to work on some of my other inventions?" Hiccup asks. Jay smiles wide. "I thought you'd never ask".

**With Zane **

After the excruciating training with Astrid that made master Wu's training seem like a toddlers playground Zane retired to get some rest before lunch. As he lays down and shuts his eyes Zane falls asleep or the closest thing to sleeping for a nin droid blackness envolpes him then he's somewhere else internally. As Zane looks around he sees he's in a dimly lit tunnel with torches lining the walls and guards moving along the walls armed with spears but don't see Zane. Confused Zane reaches out to touch a soldier coming by but he just goes through him like a ghost. _This must be one of my visions _Zane realizes as he starts walking down the hall. Eventually he reaches a giant metal door made out of dragon proof metal with five guards at the post armed with a mix of axes and arrows. Zane walks through the door as if it wasn't there on the other side made him glad he had the ability to erase his memories if wanted or needed.

As he looked around there was a total of three guards in the room this time armed with spears a pit filled with water sat in the middle and it had three sea shockers in them. When he looks just in front of him he saw Viggo and Ryker looking down into the water something was connected to the chains submerged in the water another dragon maybe. Viggo put one hand up signaling for one of the hunters to pull a lever that lifted whatever was in the water out. Instead of a dragon though what came out was Kai. He had been chained neck, wrists, and waist he looked very pale and cold shivering he even had a few burn marks on exposed skin along his legs. His red gi wasn't in a good condition his pants had ripped in the places with burns. His shirt had a whole sleeve ripped off and it look like the back had rips in it too but Zane couldn't see his back.

"Now how do you like the new addition to your prison and I take being wet you cannot use your powers of fire currently" Viggo asks Kai. "Thought of them myself" Ryker said proudly. Kai hung at least ten feet from the pool of water his black eye had healed quickly but his scar had been reopened and has the potential to get infected. Kai stares at the two with such anger and hatred there looked like to be fire in his eyes.

"What do you want!? you already got a bunch of info from me with that dragon eye thingy UNWITTINGLY might I add what's the need to add additions?" Kai asks with so much venom in his words that Zane flinches. "I want answers about where you come from and how many more of you are there?" Viggo asks calmly.

"And I will never tell you anything no matter how long you do this" Kai said simply. Zane is proud at Kai's will not to give in even though Zane knew that Kai had a fear for water even though it was his own sisters element. Viggo sighs and raises a hand and Kai is plunged back into the water with a sickening splash and scream.

"KAI!" Zane yells waking up to Snotlout shaking him. Startled at Zane's outburst he jumps back but quickly recovers himself. "I was sent to tell you lunch is ready Hiccup asked me to get you" Snotlout informs Zane who's clearly in distress. "Are you okay man? I know things are ruff for you at the moment but we will get him back" Snotlout asks Zane putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine just a nightmare" Zane said with a weak smile. Snotlout looks like he knows there's more to it but decided not to bug Zane and leads him to the clubhouse where the rest were already there. Jay and Hiccup are discussing different types of inventions while Nya and Lloyd talk, Cole and Fishlegs talk rock density, and the twins fight with Astrid about who stole her favourite axe. Zane quietly takes a seat and doesn't eat anything being a nindroid he doesn't need to eat. "Aren't you gonna eat something Zane?" Snotlout asks. "No I am good thank you" Zane replies looking at the fire in the middle of the table. "More for me!" Tuffnut yells diving for what was supposed to be Zane's meal.

Zane looks around and decides not to tell anyone about his vision all he saw was something that would put the others in a bad mood. "Umm Fishlegs may I ask you a question?" Zane asks. Fishlegs stops talking to Cole and turns to him with a warm kind smile. "Of course ask away" Fishlegs answers. "Those dragons pulling the boat yesterday they were electric right?" Zane asks. "Yes Sea shockers hard to spot or find they have enough energy stored up to ward off a pack of natters" Fishlegs informs him. "How painful would it be if a person got shocked by some?" Zane continued to ask. "It depends a adolescent sea shocker would give you nothing more than a small jolt not enough to harm you in or out of the water. A full grown adult on land would hurt bad under water even worse believe me I've felt it" Fishlegs answers with a small laugh. "Enough to kill a person?" Zane asks. A little taken aback by the question Fishlegs answers cautiously. "Depending on the circumstances maybe; a full on pod absolutely but one would only give enough damage to a human to give some bad burns in the water and I suppose with a certain number of times continuely zapping then most likely" Fishlegs answers. "Why do you ask Zane?" Lloyd asks his partner looking at him suspiciously.

Zane quickly shrugs and answers. "Just curious about the dragons they have here" Zane answers simply. That gets Lloyd to stop asking questions but Zane can feel his suspicious look on him.

Zane turns to Snotlout who just gulped down a whole loaf of bread. "So just curious this dragon proof metal can't be broken by a dragon?" Zane asks Snotlout. It takes him a minute to realize Zane's talking to him and answers in a shy voice. "Yeah we've tried everything fire, lightning, freezing it, even blasts of boiling water it usually wouldn't even get hot" Snotlout answers. "Wouldn't you get shocked by the lightning?" Zane asks wanting to know the answer badly. "With any other metal yes but dragon proof metal is dragon proof for a reason it would not even give you a tingly sensation believe me I know from experience" Snotlout answers. Zane nods his head happy with the information he has gathered that should ease his mind at least a little.

_They want him alive they won't kill him _Zane says in his head over and over. When lunch is done and people start leaving to get back to work or training Zane pulls Nya aside. "Nya I understand Kai still cannot swim but has he gotten over his fear of water in general?" Zane asks. Confused by the question Nya answers slowly. "He's been getting better but the fact that large amounts can put out his power still bugs him which is why I never blast him for fun" Nya said.

Zane grits his teeth but doesn't say anything more and just leaves with a confused Nya going to look around for Jay.

"Hey! You okay?" Astrid asks walking up to Zane Stormfly right behind her. "No I had a distressing nightmare and it has me on edge" Zane confesses. Astrid thinks for a moment then realizes something and comes to a conclusion. "You were asking those questions to see if Viggo would allow Kai to be killed by a dragon weren't you? I was listening to all of it" Astrid asks. Zane considers lying to not cause panic but understanding that if he lied to Astrid it might be bad to his health.

"Yes has Viggo ever tortured anyone you know who's gotten captured by him?" Zane asks as they walk to Heather's old hut. "He's never gotten a hold of us long enough for it to come to that" Astrid answers. After a awkward pause Astrid puts a hand a Zane's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry we will get him back safe and sound" Astrid assures Zane. He gives her a warm smile back wanting to believe it so bad but knew better than to assume.

"How about we have a afternoon flight it always clears my mind" Astrid suggests. Zane actually had something better in mind to calm his nerves and wanted to see if Astrid would appreciate it. "Actually how about I give you a gift for your hospitality" Zane suggests. Astrid raises a eyebrow at Zane but nods. Zane jump off the ledge summoning enough focus to conjure his ice dragon.

"Wow" Astrid mumbles as she stares at the dragon in awe. It was the same size as Jay's dragon and the same design with the scales but it was Snow White with teeth and claws like elagent icicles. There was ice beneath its skin between the scales with a snout that was smooth with puffs of snow coming out instead of smoke or steam. Zane reaches his hand out motioning for Astrid to join him on the dragon. She hesitates and looks back at Stormfly who nods pushing her forward. Astrid takes Zane's hand and climbs on board with him and they take off flying around the edge. Astrid held onto Zane as he took them on loops with twists and turns and looks down at the edge. The dragon felt cold to touch and moving on it felt like crushing frost as if it would melt any minute. "I like this gift"Astrid said feeling like a child again.

Zane smile wickedly and says. "This isn't the only gift" Zane said. With Astrid confused they take a dive to a clearing the size of a baseball field in the woods just behind the edge. The ice dragon blows out a blast of ice freezing the entire clearing they land getting off the dragon which dispears into mist much to Astrid's superise. "Why did you freeze the clearing?" Astrid asks. Zane steps on the ice and starts sliding across it with grace and speed. "Anyone can learn to fly a dragon but can you skate?" Zane asks showing off with a high jump and landing gracefully.

Astrid has never even heard of skating before but it looked fun and easy enough. As soon as she steps on the ice though she slips and falls right on her butt. Zane skates over helping her up with his hand. "You make this look easy" Astrid said embarrassed. "I've practiced a lot let's just start with the basics" Zane suggests helping Astrid. Soon the others find Astrid and Zane skating on the ice with Astrid making very fast progress going almost as fast as Zane. "Hey what are you doing?" Snotlout calls out to them. "It's called skating and it's fun" Jay answers stepping onto the ice and joining the other two. "Looks dangerous" Fishlegs comments. "That's the fun of it besides I really need to learn to stop without crashing into something" Cole said jumping onto the ice. The other two ninja join them slipping and sliding. Hesitantly the other riders step onto the ice tempted by the fun and laughter. After a while and a lot of falling the riders get the hang of it with Ruff and Tuff sliding into each other laughing Fishlegs moving slowly scooting along the ice. Hiccup having the most trouble with his one leg but Astrid and Zane help him out which he was happy with and Snotlout trying to show off as usual. Everyone is happy and laughs until two hours later at sunset when the ice starts melting away. "That was so much fun we should do that more often" Tuffnut said excited.

Hiccup laughs "maybe another time let's just hit the hay I don't know about you but I'm tired" Hiccup said yawning. The others all agree and head back to their huts with the riders thanking Zane for the fun. "Good job Zane that was exactly what everyone needed" Lloyd said patting Zane on the back. "Yes but even I am tired so we should rest now" Zane said with a yawn (do nindroids yawn?"). "I could stay up for hours" Jay said five seconds later he lets out a loud yawn. "I'm out see you in the morning" Cole said as he fell asleep almost the very second he hits the bed. Everyone else does the same except Zane who hesitates sleeping for fear of what he might see. _Don't worry it was just a nightmare _he thinks to himself. The last thought he had before drifting off to sleep was this. _But I don't have dreams I have visions. _

**Zane's dream**

Zane is back in that dreaded room only when he looks up he sees that Kai wasn't being dunked in and out of the pool of water that still had sea shockers in it. Zane hears a blood curdling scream though in the corner of the cage he turns and sees its source. Kai is backed into a corner still chained up only this time he had a bracelet made from vengestone tied to his arm. Ryker towers over him and picks him up by the chains and drags Kai to a different set of a pulley system that just hung him a little more than a foot off the ground. "Leave me alone!" Kai screams as he struggles but he's still clearly tired from the water torture he was still damp with bags under his eyes. "KAI!" Zane screams out as loud as he can but he knows it's no use nobody can hear him.

Ryker hangs Kai up securing the chains so he doesn't try anything stupid and chains his legs to the wall to along with his hands. He chained Kai with his back facing him and Zane got a good look at what was happening and was horrified. Seventy percent of Kai's back had been cut and bruised more than enough to cause scars and some were still open and even bleeding his red shirt hung loosely like it would fall off any second. "Leave me alone!" Kai repeats louder. Zane looks around frantically for anyone to do something to help his brother but nobody else is in the room except him, Kai, and the monster that calls himself human.

"No I enjoy my little visits" Ryker replies. He walks over to the side Kai tries to look away not wanting to face him but Ryker grabs his chin and makes him look at him in the eyes. "My brother said we should treat you no better than a dragon. Me? He will let me do anything to you as long as you can still breath and talk." Ryker said. Kai bites Ryker's hand drawing blood as Ryker screams clutching his hand. Zane lets out a cheer of support for his brother even though he's still hurt and in a very bad condition/ situation he still retaliates the fire of rebellion still burns bright in him.

Ryker shakes his hand and laughs it off. "Oh you will regret that" Ryker said with a evil smile. He walks into a dark corner where neither Kai or Zane can see him. When he comes back into the light Zane panics and Kai starts trying to get out of his restrains that pin him to the wall. "Remember when I said I'd brand you like you did me? Well if not let's jog your memory" Ryker said. He had a hot iron pole with the edging of a symbol in the middle of it as he walked past Zane he could _feel _the heat radiating off of it. "Don't you dare!" Kai screams moving jerking every which way to get out of his restraints. Ryker grabs what was left of Kai's shirt and ripped it off and throws it to the ground infront of Zane. "Picking on the guy tied up bet you feel pretty mighty" Kai said in a angery voice. Zane knew Kai better than that the way he's looking around for a escape the way he's trying to get away the way he speaks he's terrified.

"I'll give you one last chance how many more are like you?" Ryker asks the brand only a inch from the middle of Kai's back. _Don't tell don't give_ Zane hopes to himself hoping that Kai doesn't say anything yet at the same time he does. Kai turns his head as much as he could starring at Ryker with a scowl staying silent.

"Very well I was hoping for this since that burn only yours is permanent" Ryker admits. Kai moves his back even faster trying to make it harder for Ryker to land a blow. Ryker just pushes Kai's lower back into the wall keeping him still even with Kai trying to move. "Don't worry this will hurt for a long time" Ryker said with glee.

With that said he pressed the burning hot iron against Kai's skin a inch below his neck right in the middle. Kai screams in pain, screams for Ryker to stop, screams for someone to help him but nobody does, screams louder than anything Zane has ever heard. Zane is screaming too for his teammate, his friend, his brother but he knows neither can hear or see him.He's not even sure if what he's seeing is the past,present, or future. When he finally wakes up Ryker's sinister laughter is echoing through the caves as Kai continues to scream.

**Groups POV **

"Zane! Zane!" Hiccup's shouting to the white ninja. It was morning sunshine was coming through the door. The riders were outside confused and concerned along with the other four ninjas. Zane had started screaming in his sleep just before dawn waking the ninja. At first they thought it was a glitch but when Jay and Nya checked everything was still normal and Zane was still screaming. They've tried everything to wake him lightning zaps, small rumbles, water, and even the trying to turn off his voice box. Eventually the other riders came all tired from the early morning hours but just as concerned. "Is this normal for him?" Fishlegs asks the others who shake their heads.

"No never we cannot get him to wake either!" Lloyd yells to be heard. "Let us try something" The twins say. Everyone just shrugs and Hiccup moves out of the way to let them do whatever they want to do. Tuffnut grabs Zane's legs while Ruffnut grabs his arms then they throw him arcoss the room which finally wakes him up. "I'm surprised that worked" Hiccup said.

Zane looks around frantically like he expected someone to attack him and he was muttering something that the others couldn't hear. "Zane! Buddy what's going on you started screaming in your sleep?" Cole asks helping Zane up.

"What was I screaming about?" Zane asks quickly and still frantically. "Umm you were just screaming we could hear you all over the edge" Astrid answers.

"I had a dream" Zane said. The riders scratch their heads confused but the ninja are as tense as a sheep that has seen a dragon.

"What did you see?"

"What did you hear?"

"What was happening?"

Each ninja starts asking a million questions a minute but Zane just stays quiet as he calms down. "I don't get it" Snotlout said. "Nothing new there" Astrid comments. "Shut up Astrid; I mean it's just a dream that caused him to sleep scream what's the big deal?" Snotlout asks.

The ninja look at him dead serious like he just asked the stupidest question in history. "Let's discus this in the clubhouse" Zane said. Everyone nods in agreement.

**Five minutes later in the clubhouse**

"I don't dream I only have visions when I sleep and when I do they are always correct" Zane explains to the riders. "Name one dream of yours that's come true" Hiccup asks skeptical. "Well there was the time he dreamed about Lloyd being the green ninja, then our dragons, and dark island" Jay lists off. "Okay maybe there's some truth to what you say tell us what were you dreaming of?" Hiccup asks.

Zane takes a deep breath and explains what he saw. "It started yesterday I was in a cave with guards almost everywhere I started walking around and found this door made of dragon proof metal. I walked through like a ghost and saw a pool of water with sea shockers in it. Viggo and Ryker were watching something they had submerged into the water when they pulled it out. It- it was Kai. He had burn marks from the sea shockers along his legs he had so many chains it was too heavy for him to swim he seemed in pain from his back but I couldn't see anything. Viggo and Ryker kept asking the same questions asking where he was from and how many more of us were there. He never answered them; then they dropped him in again and I woke." Zane explains. The room is quiet for a moment then Lloyd speaks up. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks. "I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was a vision or not usually I have a second one and I did last night" Zane confesses.

Everyone is unsure if they wanted to hear it even the twins weren't sure but Zane tells them anyway. "My next dream was different I was still in the same room only this time they weren't dunking Kai with the sea shockers anymore. I heard a scream in the corner I ran it was Kai. Ryker had grabbed him and put a vengestone bracelet on his arm so tight he couldn't take it off. He then chained Kai to one of the walls a foot off the ground nobody else was in there but them. I saw what I assume only Ryker was reasonable for not Viggo" Zane explains as a tear falls from his eyes. (Do robots cry?)

"Well? Don't leave us hanging what did you see?" Ruffnut asks. "He had several large cuts on his back some open others only started to stop bleeding." Zane looks up and sees that Nya has started to cry into Jay's shoulder and he's trying to comfort her but he's cry as well. Zane continues. "Ryker asked him again for what he wanted to know and he would leave Kai alone. He didn't give in though bit Ryker in the hand drawing blood I don't think it would've matter though. Ryker got a hot iron so hot I could even feel it he held Kai down and said he's been waiting for this. Then screaming I was screaming, Ryker was laughing, and Kai was screaming so loud it hurt; he was still screaming when I woke up. I'm not sure if what I saw was the past, present or future" Zane said and he finishes. Astrid is squeezing Hiccup's hand so tight it looks like it might fall off, Hiccup's is looking at a map thinking, Fishlegs is holding on to Meatlug for dear life like she was going to disappear. The twins were just staring at each other like they were having a conversation without words, and Snotlout was sucking his thumb clearly nervous.

The ninja looked terrible especially Nya. She was cry hysterically into Jay's shoulder and Jay was hugging her to try and calm her down. Cole was pacing back and forth trying to keep his anger in check and Lloyd was starring at the maps in the corner. "Astrid, Snotlout you take patrol to the island where Viggo's auction is find out where the most hunters are stationed that has to be where there keep Kai. When you come back and give us the information needed we will make a plan." Hiccup orders. Astrid and Snotlout nod but before they can leave on Stormfly and Hookfang Cole speaks up.

Wait! What about us? That's our teammate that's been captured and Zane's dreams are never wrong we should go with you!" Cole argues. "Too risky you are all too emotional and would more likely get captured your selves" Hiccup argues back. "But he's in danger we should be the ones going after him" Jay argues. "Listen to Hiccup he knows Viggo you don't" Fishlegs argues. "But we are the ones with powers we can do more than you can" Zane said calmly. "Oh well we don't care about your fancy smancy powers we have...? Hey Ruff what do we have?"Tuffnut asks. "Experience with the enemy" Ruffnut answers back. "YEAH! We have experience with the enemy" Tuffnut said. Everyone starts arguing back and forth about it till Nya speaks up. "QUIET! It is my brother in trouble and we are wasting time arguing so just go and come back soon" Nya orders so fiercely nobody questions her. Astrid and Snotlout leave and take off on Hookfang and Stormfly leaving everyone else in a awkward silence.

After one hour of this silence Astrid and Snotlout come back with a map of the island they searched and hands it too Hiccup. Hiccup opens the map and lays it out as everyone circles around it.

"We were able to get confirmation that Viggo's auction is tomorrow night I suggest striking tonight because rumour has it Viggo's paying some traders with the dragons" Astrid explains. "Agreed; did you find where they were hold Kai and the dragons?" Hiccup asks. "Not exactly but most of the armed hunters were stationed here" Astrid said pointing to a cave she had circled on the map. "You said most where are the others?" Lloyd asks. "Some of the others are at the docks or spread around setting up defense measures while others are coming back and forth from a weapons storage not many though eight at most" Astrid explains. "What about Kai? Did you find anything on him?" Cole asks. They shake their heads. "All we found were rumours about where he could be I don't think anyone is sure where on the island he is besides Viggo and clearly Ryker" Snotlout informs.

"But it's likely to assume he's heavily guarded with or without vengestone. He's a profit to him Viggo sees Kai as a dragon that can speak and nothing more"'Hiccup said in a serious tone. As everyone takes that in Fishlegs asks. "When are we going to attack?". "Just after sunset we use the cover of night. You all use your dragons to sneak on the island while we keep them busy" Hiccup explains to the ninja. "I suggest we use only two of them to avoid being spotted" Fishlegs states. "Agreed, there your dragons which ones do you think would be best for stealth?" Hiccup asks. The ninja have a moment to think and talk among themselves then come to a conclusion.

"We think Cole's and Zane's dragons would be best. Cole's is dark and would blend in with the night and Zane's can freeze anyone that spots them" Lloyd informs the riders. "Okay everyone cool with the plan?" Hiccup asks. "Wait! What do we do if we find Kai and not them?" Tuffnut asks pointing to the ninja. "You help him obviously" Nya said annoyed. "Just checking to be sure" Tuffnut said putting his hands up in defence. Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Okay now is everyone good with the plan?" Hiccup asks again. Everyone in the room nods eagerly. "I suggest we all get some rest it's going to be a long night" Hiccup suggests. Everyone just grunts and leaves out the door to try and rest but it's obvious nobody is going to sleep.

**Sorry if you found this chapter a bit long and sorry if you found Zane explaining what happened in his dream boring but I thought it was nesacery. **


	14. 14

**Its just after sunset and everyone is getting ready **

**also I'm taking a suggestion on one of the comments one of them I was already going to do but the second one really helped me with a plot hole I just couldn't work out so thanks a lot. Also I'll be changing the time Zone for the ninja it is now a month after season eleven for them but the dragons timeline stays the same. Hope you think I did a good job adding in the suggestion. **

"Okay is everyone ready?" Lloyd asks the ninja. Everyone had their ninja outfits on with their hoods up and weapons ready the answer was clear. "Hey guys we're having a breefing in the clubhouse before heading out ;you ready?" Snotlout asks at the door of the hut with Hookfang behind him.

"We will have our brother back" Zane said determined with his shurikens out. Snotlout gulps and nods because to him these people were lethal with or without powers. Once they all meet up in the clubhouse they go over the plans with the ninja eager to leave.

"So everyone understands everything?" Astrid asks and everyone nods. As they walk out though Lloyd stops Hiccup to speak with him alone. "Look I have something I've been keeping from the others and I believed it would be safest with you" Lloyd said as he hands Hiccup a piece of paper. Hiccup unfolds it to see a bunch of symbols he assumes is the ninjas language. "What's so dangerous about a piece of paper why hide it from the others?" Hiccup asks confused. Lloyd explains what the scroll is and what happens when they touch it including what happened to Zane. "And I was looking for a safe place to hide it when we fell through I think it would be best here away from magic" Lloyd explains. Hiccup understands and puts it away in a chest. "I will guard it with my life" Hiccup promised. Lloyd smiles knowing he made the right choice as the others call them to come out they walk out in a good mood.

Let's do this!" Cole yells running out the door and jumping off the cliff. The riders quickly run over to check on him but see a light then Cole fly's up on his dragon roaring. It was the same size as the other two with the same scales only it was a dark brown with rock claws and teeth, it's eyes the colour of a pine tree and it looked like it had grass growing in between the scales in a few places. The ninja walk over with Nya and Jay jumping on and Zane summons his dragon and Lloyd climbs on.

"That is so cool how you can summon dragons from mid air" Ruffnut said. "Yeah you think we can?" Tuffnut asks excited. "Umm I don't-" Nya starts but was cut off by Ruffnut. "I think you should try" Ruffnut urges her brother. "Really? you think so?" Tuffnut asks. "Totally" Ruffnut answers. Tuffnut smiles wide and jumps off the cliff but Barf and Belch catch him just before he hits ground.

"It works!" Tuffnut yells up. The riders sigh and the ninja are wondering how many times he's been hit in the head _really hard. _"We are wasting time let's get going and remember stealth is key" Hiccup said as he climbs on Toothless and Takes off. The others follow suit as they move in a V formation staying silent as the island comes into view. Hiccup puts his hands up and that's the ninjas cue to break off from the group.

They do just that taking the longer way and land in a clearing without anyone spotting them. Lloyd makes hand signals and they nod as they climb up the trees and start jumping. As they reach the cave a alarm sounds and they all go tense. As they look up though everything is aimed at the riders as planned. Snotlout comes riding in on Hookfang blasting several hunters then fly's away leading the rest from the entrance to the cave. The ninja quickly climbs down the tree well Jay falls and lands on Cole but gets back up with a smile while Cole grumbles.

As they sneak into the Cave they find its mostly empty besides around fifteen dragons a mix of Razorwhips, deadly natters, gronkles, nightmares, and rhumble horns. "Okay guys free the dragons and keep a eye out for Kai just because of Zane's dream doesn't mean he's behind a giant metal door" Lloyd reminds everyone. They all nod as they proceed to unlock cages and the dragons run free then fly away. With no sign of Kai though they get worried until they get to the last cage a bit bigger than the others. "Too dark to see anything in there Lloyd could you give us some light?" Nya asks. Lloyd nods and sends a energy blast into the cage aluminating it for a moment long enough to see a shadow of a figure in the corner. "KAI!" They all shout but the figure doesn't move and they can't see his face because he has a cloak on.

"Zane open the cage NOW!" Lloyd orders. Zane nods and freezes the lock then Cole rips it off throws the cell door open. "Kai is that you?" Jay asks as he walks towards the figure in the corner. Just before Jay can touch him though the figure moves so fast the others don't even have time to blink. As it cuffs Jay's wrist with vengestone and whistle then as if out of thin air around two dozen hunters appear so rounding them in a circle spears and bows aimed at them.

"It's a trap!" Jay yells trying to get the vengestone cuff off him. Cole rolls his eyes and smacks his head. " No duh Jay how did you figure that out?" Cole asks sarcastically. " So you're Jay I never got the pleasure of meeting you like the others" the figure says as he hands Jay's chain to another hunter close by. The mysterious figure takes off his cloak to reveal that it was Viggo with the most evil smile ever to be seen. Before the ninja had time to do anything though the rest of the hunters put vengestone chains on them too.

They struggle trying to get them off but they can't as their weapons get taken from them. "Where's Kai! What have you done to my brother!?" Nya yells struggling against the chains as a guard holds them firm. "Oh don't worry you'll be hearing from him soon dear" Viggo said with joy in his words. "The riders will rescue us!" Lloyd shouts at Viggo. Viggo turns to him a smug grin on his face. "Will they now?" He said before something hard hits the ninjas head and they black out.

**Riders POV **

After taking out the defensive measures and releasing a couple of dragons the riders head to the agreed upon meeting place. When they land though no ones there as they look into the trees Hiccup gets a bad feeling. "They're supposed to be here by now" Snotlout said looking around frantically. "I hate to agree with Snotlout but he's right did something go wrong?" Astrid asks Hiccup as she gets off Stormfly to look around. All of a sudden the dragons sniff the air and start growling. "What is it girl?" Fishlegs asks Meatlug.

All of a sudden three dozen hunters come out of the woods some have spears most have arrows ready to strike. The dragons growl and Astrid runs back and jumps on Stormfly but before they can take off Viggo walks into the clearing. "Viggo!" Hiccup said with so much anger it scared even him. "Hiccup! what a joyous surprise you have given me quite a profit off the red one but to give me the whole collection I am flattered" Viggo said in his usual manner of speech.

"Give me one good reason not to fry you into a crisp?" Hiccup asks. "Because didn't you hear me I have the whole collection now and I'm willing to part with one of them if I need to" Viggo explains. He snaps his fingers and some hunters drag out the ninja who are chained and unconscious. Viggo nods and five hunters pull out daggers and holds them to each of their throats. The dragons growl and wait for the riders to tell them what to do along with their riders.

"I'll let you leave in peace if you go now and leave me be and they can all be perfectly fine. Well except Kai he's not in the same condition as when you last saw him." Viggo said simply. Before Hiccup can make any moves though Lloyd stirs and wakes up already alert he punched the hunter who has a dagger to his throat and try's to run but is held back by another hunter.

"Hiccup listen to me! Get the scroll I gave you get it and bring it too us don't whatever you do don't open it though!" Lloyd shouts before a hunter hits him hard in the head and he blacks out again. Viggo ignores this little out burst and thinks nothing of it but it means everything to Hiccup. "Guys lets go; This isn't over yet Viggo" Hiccup said as everyone takes to the sky's and leaves the ninjas behind.

"Hiccup we are going back for them right?" Fishlegs asks. " Of course Fishlegs, but first we need to make a stop" Hiccup answers. "What was he yelling about with a scroll?" Snotlout asks confused.

"Before leaving Lloyd said he had something for me something I had to keep safe because it was too dangerous in his world. A scroll that could make them so powerful that Cole could sink a island, Nya make a tidal wave so large it could swallow five islands. It could even heal someone just by touching it" Hiccup explains. "Then why don't they use it for destruction more often?" Tuffnut asks extremely confused.

"Because when they come into contact with it too long the power corrupts them. When Zane had it he turned into a crazy warlord freezing a entire world before he finally let go. Lloyd was looking for a safe place to keep it when they fell into our world hegave it too me saying it would be safest here" Hiccup explains. "Okay so we give them a scroll that could corrupt them and possibly kill us!" Snotlout rants at Hiccup. "It would take a while before they would get corrupted don't worry" Hiccup assures Snotlout. "I don't know Hiccup it seems like a big risk" Astrid said voicing what everyone is thinking. "It's a risk we need to take" Hiccup said and with that the matter was closed.

**The ninja have all woken up and are being led down a hall with Viggo in the lead heavily guarded**

"If I wasn't chained right now I would electricute you!" Jay yells at Viggo as he's pushed along. Viggo stops right outside a giant metal door thats covered in dragon proof metal. "This is the door I saw in my dream" Zane whispers Frightened to the others. The rest of the ninja aren't sure wether or not this is a good or bad thing. On the one hand they'll finally find Kai on the other if Zane's dream was right they might not like what they see.

Viggo turns to the group who glare at Viggo with such hatred it's scary. But Viggo just smiles like they're cute little toddlers and starts talking. "When you find a toy or a precocious possession what do you do with it?" Viggo asks. The ninja aren't sure what Viggo's getting at but they answer anyway.

"Keep it"

"Protect it"

"Keep it away from Jay"

"Hey!"

"Put your name on it"

At the last one Viggo's smile widens as he looks at them. "Correct one would usually put a marking on it too prove it belongs to them. I do this with almost everything but I would be willing to make a exception for one of my belongings. If you tell me what I want to know" Viggo said. As if on cue they hear someone screaming on the other side of the door and it sounds like Kai screaming to be left alone.

The ninja go frantic pulling on the chains to run to Kai even though they know it's useless. "We can give him better treatment if you like for a exchange of information" Viggo said calmly looking at his hand. "What type of information?" Zane asks.

"Who you are, how you got your powers, and what is the full extent of your power?" Viggo asks. The ninja shift their feet unsure of wether or not to answer. Viggo seeing their hesitation Viggo puts a fist up to the wall and knocks once. "When I knock three times that's the signal to go ahead I won't knock another two if you tell me know" Viggo said no longer smiling.

"We are the ninja of water, lightning, earth, ice, and energy we inherited our power from our Lloyd yells frantically. Viggo doesn't knock but you can almost see the gears turning in his head as he thinks. "How is it you inherited it from your parent if Kai and Nya are brother and sister by blood?" Viggo asks. "Both our parents had the power we both inherited them" Nya explains still trying to get out of the chains. The ninja hear a knock on the other side of the door and Viggo smiles when he hears it. "That's my brother signaling he's ready" Viggo explains as he knocks again. "We're not from around here please just leave him alone you've put him through enough!" Cole yells fighting so hard against the hunters they hold him to the ground. "How did you get here without being spotted landing with another dragon rider?" Viggo asks with a raised eyebrow. "We used our own dragons!" Jay yells desperately. "And what type of dragons are they?" Viggo asks.

"We don't know what to call them exactly but we used our own!" Lloyd said. Viggo smiles wide and looks at a guard who opens a smaller part of the giant metal door. "You see I have a feeling you aren't telling the whole truth to bad for your brother" Viggo shrugs as he walks in. They ninja try to see what's happening inside but they can't make anything out as Viggo turns to look at them with an evil smile. "Gag them please I would like to hear his screams clearly" Viggo orders. The hunters nod and stuff gags in each of the ninjas mouths as they struggle to break free as Viggo knocks a third time.

Then screaming, yelling, laughter as they hear Kai scream they struggle to get out of their chains. "STOP, JUST STOP!'' they hear Kai scream in pain. The ninja can't even yell out to him to help him to stop them they can't do anything but sit and listen to Kai's screams echoing throughout the cave. Finally after five excruciating minutes that felt like an eternity to the ninja the screaming stops but they aren't sure if that's good or not. When Viggo comes out the door they go ballistic as the hunters have a hard time holding them back. They yells many colourful insults but there muffled by the gags in their mouths.

Then Ryker walks out dragging Kai by the chains on his wrists and the ninja go silent as they stare at Kai. Kai looked barely conscious still clearly in shock he can't even stand and his shirt had been ripped off revealing bruises and cuts. The injuring that he was screaming about though the freshest that it's still sizzling his skin was that of a bloody fist the hunters symbol in the middle of his back an inch under his neck. Ryker was smiling gleefully as he watched the ninjas looks of horror he even through the brand just in front of them. When they looked at it, it was cold meaning Ryker kept it on Kai's skin until it was no longer sizzling and pieces of skin even melted onto it.

"Take him to my tent I want to see what the dragon eye tells me about a whispering death" Viggo orders. Rkyer nods and drags Kai forward which clearly is causing him pain as he cried out in pain. When Kai finally looks up and sees the ninja he goes pale and looks at Viggo with hatred. "You said you'd leave them alone!" Kai yells. Even though he's almost passed out from pain the venom in his words makes the ninja flinch. " I said I would leave them alone unless they became a inconvenience; sinking my ships are a inconvenience" Viggo said simply with a shrug.

Nya manages to somehow get her gag off and shouts out.

"Kai! What did they do to you!?" Nya screams. Kai looks at Nya tears forming in his eyes that even crying seems to bring him pain, he looks away and doesn't answer. "I can answer that" Ryker said with a smile.

Kai looks up and try's to lung at Ryker clearly not wanting his friends know what they did to him. A hunter grabs and holds him down though putting pressure on his burn marks making him cry out in pain. "Well we knew the poor lad couldn't swim so we taught him with a few sea shockers for motivation" Ryker said his smile wide. "Oh and don't forget using him to make my hunters weapons" Viggo adds. The ninja look at Kai with guilt that they let this happen he just looks away from them.

"Now would you like a demonstration on what you're friend can do that has been so helpful?" Viggo asks. He pulls out a cylinder shaped device that had a dragon on the end with a bejeweled eyes. "Ryker remove the metal and my dear ninja why don't you give us a whispering death?" Viggo orders holding the dragon eye up to Kai's hand. The ninja stand there confused looking between Viggo and Kai who's just glaring.

Ryker pulls out a small dagger and stabs it into Kai's left arm. He staggers a bit as the blood flows from the wound and the ninja yell out in concern as a odd bright red fire appears in his hands. As the light goes through the dragon eye images and righting appear on the walls with pictures of dragons and what is assumed to be info on them. "This is why you've been hurting him for no reason!? So you can fill your pockets with gold?" Lloyd yells anger shown on his face. "It sounds so barbaric when you say it like that but yes" Viggo answers as he reads the writing.

"Put keep them in one of the dragons cages while I discuss matters. Oh and don't try anything or else I'll need to give up my property" Viggo said gesturing to Kai who is trying to pull the dagger from his arm. "I'm not your property" Kai said with such anger you could see the anger in his eyes.

Yes you are you have the mark to prove it" Ryker said forcing the dagger in deeper in Kai's arm and he tries not to yelp in pain. "Where should we keep them boss?'' a hunter asks Viggo. "A dragon cell and call the healer for this one" Viggo orders gesturing to Kai. They nod as the hunters put sacks over the ninjas heads blocking their visions but that doesn't stop them from screaming at Viggo.

After they get lead through a maze of caves that they can't see they get pushed into a cage and finally get the gags and sacks removed from their heads.

They had been in there for no more than a minute before Jay starts panicking. "What do we do! Kai is in worse shape than any of us have been, we don't have a way to escape, they have been freaking using him to make money in the most brutal way possible, the dragon riders have abandoned us, and I'm starving when do we eat?" Jay rants asking the guards at the last part. They just laugh at them and don't answer. "They didn't abandon us Jay I told them to get something powerful I think if Kai can get a hold of it it'll heal him" Lloyd informs them. "What would they have that could help us and heal Kai?" Cole asks. "Well when we fell through I had the second scroll of forbidden spinjitzu I was going to hide it somewhere and I thought it would be safest here" Lloyd explains hestily. The ninja are silent for a moment before they immediately protest using it Zane the loudest.

"It's too risky and too powerful for Viggo getting a hold of it!" Jay said. "When I was holding it, it corrupted me and even Wu! You told me you destroyed it!" Zane yells in anger. "I lied it was a miracle we managed to get rid of the first one" Lloyd said a little ashamed. "I agree with Zane who knows what that'll do to us it may give us an energy boost but it corrupts to easy" Cole reasons. "Plus it may heal him but we aren't even sure what it would look like if Kai got a hold of it, he was the only one who didn't use it. He also has plenty of rage to throw at these people what if he hurts us or the riders by accident?" Nya asks. "And lest we forget what Aspeera did with it and Kai's fire" Jay adds.

Lloyd just listens to them talk tell him how it's a dum plan that they need to do something else but he's not having it. "Enough!" He yells at them and they all shut up. "You are all right but you saw Kai back there he could barely stand on his own twoand we will need to fight our way out of here the scroll is the only way he will survive we get rid of it the first chance we get" Lloyd reasons in a calm manner. They look at each other and silently nod knowing deep down he was right. They stay silent after that until half an hour later Ryker comes down with two other guards dragging Kai who looks almost passed out from the pain. "Realies the girl so she can help his wounds the healer said they won't do it since it's pointless" Ryker orders.

The guards nod and opens the cage door and unchain Nya who considers trying to drown the guards but knows that wouldn't do Kai any favours. Before they shut the door they throw Kai in who is still shirtless and barely aware of what's happening. "He better not die for your sake" Ryker said with a smug grin as he leaves with the guards. The ninja crowd around the fire elemental who's laying on the ground in the middle of the cell. They assess the damage done to him he has several burn marks on his legs from the sea shockers, bruises around his stomach and back, deep cuts that'll definitely leave a scar along the back and arms along with new ones, he seemed to be malnourished from lack of food, and the brand on his back was still hot. "Nya put cold water on the burns and Zane check for infections" Lloyd orders.

They nod and Nya summons water but the second it touched Kai's skin he sits up and screams in fear and backs into a wall. "Kai! Calm down it's just us, Nya's going to sooth your burns" Lloyd said in calm manner. "No! No water!" Kai screams terror in her eyes. "Kai we know you have had a ruff couple of days but calm down or I'll be forced to punch some sense in you" Cole said in a calm slow manner. The others shoot him a look and he keeps quiet but Kai needs the water to clean his wounds. "Kai we know you've had a fear of water for a long time but this is going a bit far I thought you were getting better" Nya said with a orb of water still in her hands.

"Yeah it's like waters poison for you" Jay said. Zane looks deep in thought as theories go around in his head finally something clicks in his mechanical brain. "Kai why are you not willing to let the water touch you?" Zane asks slowly. Kai takes a deep breath and exhales. "Cause I don't want to feel **that! **Again" Kai said trembling. The other ninja share a worried glance at each other they had never seen Kai like this not even Nya. He always tries to act confident even in the face of danger someone you could count on to be there, to help you out. Not afraid like his own shadow will hurt him.

"What don't you want to feel?" Lloyd asks. Kai sighs and looks down."The burns, the shocks, the powerlessness I felt, and him he would always come back after never asking me questions just wanted a punching bag to beat up. The night I gave him that burn he threatened all of you I just couldn't take it anymore" Kai said closing his eyes tight and covering his ears like he could still hear his own screams.

"Kai I think you have devolved P.T.S.D for the water torture they put you through has left a mental scar" Zane explains. Kai doesn't deny it but looks at the ground ashamed to look at them. Nya walks over and puts a hand on Kai's shoulder and he looks up ashamed. "Kai it's okay they put you through something so you would tell them all our secrets. You stayed strong and didn't tell them anything even though you had that fear before" Nya said with a warm smile. "@Besides we will all help you and us get out of here together" Lloyd said with a confident smile that made Kai smile wide. "But Kai you're injuries are at risk of infection we need Nya to wash them out so they don't" Zane explains to Kai. "No I don't want that" Kai urges he tries shaking his head but even that makes him flinch in pain.

"Kai don't worry we'll be right here nobody is going to hurt you" Cole said reassuringly. "Plus it'll make you feel better" Jay said. Reluctantly Kai nods and squeezes his eyes shut as Nya puts water over his body cold and soothing. All of a sudden though he feels a sharp pain in his pack where he had been branded. He yelps in pain and backs into a wall again out of instinct. "Sorry Kai I guess the brand is still too fresh for anyone to touch it" Nya apologizes. Kai relaxes and just shrugs as he lies down and goes to sleep tired from the day. The other ninja stay silent as they watch him sleep unsure if they should do the same or watch him to make sure nothing happens to him.

Zane walks over and takes a closer look at Kai comparing his injuries scanning to see risk of infection. "No infection detected, it will be a long time before he's fully healed most likely will be bed ridden for a couple of days." Zane whispers to the others. They sigh in relief at the news but there is one thing Jay doesn't understand. "Why does Kai have so many cuts on him if they want him to stay alive?" Jay asks out loud. They think for a moment before a voice answers them. "Oh those aren't from Viggo or his orders those are from me" Ryker answers as he stands in front of the cell door. "All Viggo does is make him wet and bruised I give him those scars because I can and it's fun to hear him scream" Ryker said with a evil laugh.

The ninja stand in front of Kai protectively as Kai stirs in his sleep. Ryker laughs at the ninjas attempt to protect Kai. "Chain her and bring me the red one" Ryker orders pointing at Kai. The guards at the door nod and unlock it Nya forms a spear of water in her hands while the rest stand protectively around Kai. "You won't touch a hair on his head if you know what's good for you" Nya threatens. Ryker laughs "your feisty I like them feisty" he said. Nya uses spinjitzu to take out the two guards and flings them across the room. "Impressive whenever he used it we ended up with several visits to the healer you just make people wet; weak" Ryker said.

"Oh she is the least weak especially when it comes to her big brother" Jay said warning Ryker. "We will see about that" Ryker said drawing his sword. Nya even though weaponless puts up a fight splashing Ryker with water everywhere. Ryker just keeps pushing though determined to get what he was after. Five more guards come running in and the rest of the ninja break off to fight them even though it's difficult being chained together. "You're as skilled as your brother though I don't think it would be as stifling to hear you scream as the one who's been causing me so much trouble" Ryker said as he tried swinging his sword at Nya. She doges every time with the grace of a ninja frustrating Ryker. Nya keeps blasting him with water as the boys are having a difficult time taking out the other hunters. "You make it a disgrace to be called human" Nya yells at Ryker as she keeps blasting him with water. Ryker just laughs at Nya as she does so which makes her more mad and unfocused.

"You're brother is better at this than you, must be more experienced" Ryker comments. "You will pay!" Nya shouted. All of a sudden though they all hear a scream Nya stops what she's doing to see who it was. Ryker takes that as his chance to slap some vengestone on her wrists and kick her into the back wall. Nya gets up dazed before a hunter holds her back to the ground along with the others as they try to get up. The scream had been a hunter that had snuck up behind them and was currently still clutching his burned arm. Kai was groggy but awake his hand the colour of purple the fire of a Nightfury. The ninja stare at Kai dumbfounded they didn't know that Kai could do anything like that and they assumed Kai was in vengestone like them. Ryker walks up to him and picks him up by the neck as the hunter that got burned runs out. "Leave him alone!" Lloyd yells. Ryker just smile wickedly and nods to the guards and they throw the ninja against the wall.

"Leave them alone!" Kai yells as he struggles to get out of Ryker's grasp. "Oh I might but for the hassle tonight I think I'll make this extra long and painful" Ryker said. He turns and walks out still clutching Kai as he drags him out much to the protest of the ninja. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Kai try's to assure them but it doesn't work. When the hunters get out and lock the cell door the ninja run over and try to get Kai but it's no use. As Kai is taken away Ryker. Gives a evil look to the rest of them before disappearing from the others sight them crying out for him to leave their brother alone.

**Hi I'm just going to warn you know this story is a little longer than it seems because they need to rescue Kai but also they need a way home **


	15. 15

"So this is the big scroll that Lloyd's been talking about? Doesn't look special to me" Snotlout said with a eye roll as he looks at it. "Give me that" Hiccup said as he snatches it from Snotlout's hands. "It looks pretty special to me Snotlout and if Lloyd didn't want it in his own universe than it must be pretty powerful" Fishlegs said looking at it. "It happens when Kai has it?" Astrid asks. Hiccup shrugs "I don't know he never said". "So we just need to wait for tonight's auction and give it to Kai then he will be able to fight" Hiccup explains. "How do we get in though?" Fishlegs asks. "I know! We blast our way in!" Tuffnut said excited. "We can't risk them hurting the others" Hiccup said.

"How about we do stealth approach?" Astrid asks. "I say we still go in blasting" Tuffnut suggests. The others role their eye but Hiccup's light up a idea on his face. "Oh he's got that idea face!" Fishlegs said excited. "What idea face?" Hiccup asks with raised eyebrow. "Oh that face whenever we need a idea ASAP and you always comes up with something that always saves our butts" Ruffnut said with a smile. "That we should just accept it and and never question it because it would be a waist of time" Snotlout adds with a annoyed tone. "Well I do have one and it's perfect but there's something we need to risk and if I know Viggo it's the best course of action" Hiccup explains. "Okay we are going to do something similar to the last auction only we will need someone else will need to be a rich guy" Hiccup said. "It's going to have to be someone who's clueless" Fishlegs said thinking. "Someone who will put up a fight when things get ruff" Astrid said thinking. "Someone the hunters wouldn't know" Ruffnut said. "Someone who's as clueless as Snotlout" Tuffnut said. "Hey!" Snotlout yells. "But who would we find that clueless and irresponsible?" Hiccup asks. Everyone is racking their heads but Snotlout just sighs and raises his hand. "I know the perfect guy" Snotlout said reluctantly.

At Berk a hour later

"You want to do what!?" Stoick asks Hiccup in the counsel chamber with Gober and Spitelout. Hiccup was sleeping in the corner next to Toothless, Skull crusher, and Hookfang Snotlout was in the chamber too. "We need Spitelout to infiltrate Viggo's auction while we rescue some people with very special powers" Hiccup explains. "And why should we agree too help some random people we don't even know?" Gober asks skepticism clear in his voice. "Why should we agree after you lost the gold last time?" Spitelout asks. "Dad this is very important" Snotlout tried to reason with him. "Be quiet boy oh" Spitelout orders his son. "We won't use gold this time we will use rocks and a couple of coins but we need Spitelout most of all he's the perfect candidate for it" Hiccup reasons. "Well I'm in who are these people anyway?" Spitelout asks. "Hold up!" Stoick said putting his hands up. "Dad come on approving this plan will be the best for all" Hiccup begs his father. "Besides I would like to meet these people" Gober said with a hearty laugh. Stoick sighs seeing it didn't really matter on what he said. "Fine you can go but I still don't see why you're going through so much trouble for strangers? What's so special about them?" Stoick asks. "You need to see it to believe" Snotlout answers. "Well let's go and rescue them" Spitelout said getting up and leaving with Snotlout and Hookfang. "Be careful son don't risk your life for some strangers" Stoick said to Hiccup before he walked out the door. Hiccup stops and gives his father a warm smile "I will". And with that they left for Viggo's auction.

Night Viggo's auction has just started and Spitelout has arrived on Yohan's boat that he lended

"So dad make sure you stick to the plan don't do anything stupid for the fun of it" Snotlout tells his dad who shakes him off. "I got it boy oh you just play your part" Spitelout tells his son. Snotlout doesn't fully believe in his father but he knows it's too late to back out now. As Spitelout walks into the auction the sun starts to set. "Everyone ready?" Hiccup asks looking at the group who has hidden below deck with their dragons. "Yep" they all nod. As the guards leave the dock for the auction has started the dragon riders slowly move out and sneak to where they think the ninja are being kept. "Okay Ruffnut, Tuffnut you stand watch and Astrid make sure they don't cause anything for no reason" Hiccup orders. Astrid nods and the twins groan in annoyance at him. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout move quietly through the cave as Toothless and the other dragons take out any and all guards that come there way.

"Good job Hookfang now lets go rescue some ninja" Snotlout said running around and looking in the cells for them. "Snotlout is that you?" They hear Nya call out. "Yes we're here, where are you ?"Hiccup calls out for them. "Yes we're here come quick!" Lloyd shouts next. They follow the sound of their voices to the very last cell to find them all chained. "Where's Kai!" Fishlegs asks picking the lock. "We don't know we've only seen him three times since we got here" Jay answers urgently. "When you saw him, how did he look and what how was he feeling?" Hiccup asks as Fishlegs opens the cell door and moves on to the chains.

"The first time they branded him, the second and third time was so we could only check his injuries weren't infected" Zane answers. "Why didn't you use your powers?" Snotlout asks. "Because we are chained to Vengestone! And that drains our powers! Kai didn't but he was too weak" Cole answers shaking his chains in anger for affect. "How long ago did you see him?" Hiccup asks. "About a half hour before you came" Lloyd answers as Fishlegs gets their chains off. "Viggo wanted to check the dragon eye one more time for whispering death fire and that if we tried to escape we would be Skrill food. By the way what's a Skrill?" Nya said. "You don't want to know besides it would probably either just bond or more likely only eat Jay" Fishlegs answers as all their chains come off. "Why is it always me who almost gets eaten?" Jay asks out loud. The ninja test out their powers in small amounts to make sure there working which they are.

"You said Kai was weak, how weak?" Hiccup asks them urgently. "Barely could stand his shirt had been ripped up but Zane fixed it best he could" Lloyd answers. "Oh and don't forget the part where he's pretty much terrified of me!" Nya shouts in anger stamping her feet. "He's afraid of water not you Nya, he's your big brother he would never be afraid of you" Jay said putting a arm around her shoulder. "I know after what they put him through it's just frustrating" Nya grumbles. "Will the scroll be able to heal him and energize him even when he isn't holding it anymore?" Hiccup asks. The ninja perk up at the sound of the scroll except Zane he just puts his head down in shame at it. "So you did bring it? Where is it?" Cole asks. "We gave it to Spitelout" Fishlegs answers. The ninja exchange confused glances at each other. "My dad he's is distracting Viggo" Snotlout answers with a eye roll. "You gave the second most powerful artifact ever and you gave it to some stranger!" Lloyd screams clearly frustrated. "We need to find Kai" Zane said urgently. They all nod their heads and run outside to where the others we're waiting. "Everything going to plan?" Astrid asks seeing the faces of the others. "Yep. I knew Viggo couldn't resist showing off his prize which is why we just need to hope Spitelout won't mess it up" Hiccup answers. "I kinda want to see what happens if he does" Ruffnut said with a mischievous smirk. "None of you opened the scroll then?" Nya asks with a raised eyebrow. "No what would happen would our hair set on fire!?" Tuffnut asks excited. "Of course it wouldn't" Fishlegs said with a chuckle. The ninja don't answer and just put their hoods on. "Let's go" Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless and as the rest of the ninja climbs on to too the other dragons.

Kai's view

"Remember what to do or the blue one gets fed to the Skrill" Ryker warns as he takes off Kai's chains. "Yeah, yeah amaze the crowd so they'll buy the dragons" Kai said sarcastically as he felt around at his raw skin. "And if you try anything I'm feeding your sister to a scaldron" This time it came from Viggo. Kai glares at Viggo but knows better to try anything stupid. Kai was then lead on to a stage in a woods clearing where many rich looking men had come to buy the dragons. Kai's visible wounds had healed but the mark on his back still throb in pain. He was way to tired to really show what he could do but he'd have to try for his family's sake. "And behold the never before seen to the public! The Fire Master!" Viggo announces as Kai gets pushed up onto the stage. The crowd is a mix of cheers and skepticism but either way they we're interested. "See as he has mastered the fire of many dragons!" Viggo continues. That was his cue. Kai shot two different flames in the air one of natter and the other a Razorwhip. The crowd cheered at this but Kai wasn't done.

He continues this making shapes of all the dragons in all type of fire he's seen even making it look like a whispering death was going to eat them before dispersing. The crowd cheers and Viggo smiles and nods to Kai telling him it's over. But before Ryker could chain him again someone in the crowd stood up. "If he's really all that let's see how he can do in a fight!" The man yells. Annoyance crosses Viggo's face for a second but is gone quickly and he smiles. "Of course if you can beat him in a fight then you can have a free dragon of your choice!" Viggo yells to the man. Kai sighs not really wanting to fight the guy but he knows he doesn't have a choice. The man walks up on stage carrying two spears and one looks oddly familiar just like the man. "What is your name my good man?" Viggo asks in the middle of the stage. "Spitelout yorgonson" He replies proudly. Viggo's smile turns into a shocked scowl at the man's name. "You wouldn't happen to know Snotlout Yorgenson?" Viggo asks coldly.

"He's my son" Spitelout replies.

"Ryker check the cells guards arrest him!" Viggo orders pointing at Spitelout. "That was some show lad no wonder the riders came to rescue you!" Spitelout said as he kicked and punched the guards away. One guard grabbed Kai and tried to pull him away but Kai burned the skin off his arm. "They told me to give you this don't see what help it would bring" Spitelout said. He throws the other spear to Kai and he gets a tingling in his arms as he realizes what he's holding. "Give me that!" Viggo yells trying to take it from Kai. "Oh you are in for a world of pain" Kai said with a laugh as he opens the scroll.

All of a sudden Kai is enveloped in fire his hair and eyes glow with it as Viggo walks back. The crowd screams and runs as Kai shoots blasts at them with the scroll. "I'm going to enjoy this" Spitelout said as he takes a seat to watch everything unfold. "What is that!?" Viggo shouts pointing at the scroll of forbidden spinjitzu. "Just something I've always wanted to try" Kai answers almost sinisterly. His burn marks heal, his cuts close and all of a sudden he feels great! "Grab him you fools" Viggo orders his guards. Most of the smart ones run away terrified the others try to disarm Kai only to get blasted into the ocean or screaming in pain. "Now how about we have a chat?" Kai asks as he points the scroll at Viggo who's started running away. Kai rolls his eyes and blast a wall of fire around Viggo as he shields his eyes. "That should do for now I just want to cause your brother real pain like he did me!" Kai screams at Viggo who cowers in terror at Kai. He summons his dragon that Viggo stares at in amazement as he fly's off looking for Ryker. He's so focused on the ground though he doesn't notice when he fly's into the riders. "Kai! You're okay!" The ninja scream. The riders look at Kai in awe at his dragon which in their opinion is the coolest so far. But they are slightly terrified at the sight of him when looking into his eyes he almost doesn't look human.

"Where's my dad!?" Snotlout asks. "He's fine he's somewhere near the docks" Kai answers. "And Viggo?" Astrid asks. "Trapped in a wall of fire" Kai answers with a shrug. "That scroll is awesome you look so dangerous and cool with it! Blow something up!" Tuffnut yells excited. "What about the dragon eye?" Hiccup asks. Kai gets furious at that question why would he want what made him suffer? He clutches the scroll tighter and the fire n his head glows brighter. "Kai I think you need to give us that scroll" Jay said calmly. "What! No I need it so I can make Ryker suffer like he did for me!" Kai yells at them. The dragons start growling and the riders tense. "Kai the scroll is corrupting you don't do something you'll regret" Lloyd warns. "Oh I won't regret this" Kai said sinisterly. Before anyone could do something Kai zooms past them looking for Ryker. The others follow close behind until Kai finally spots him at the forge grabbing weapons. Kai's dragon roars and dives as Ryker looks up absolute terror crosses his face. Kai lands and his dragon disappears with the other riders close behind. "Get away from me you devil!" Ryker shouts at Kai. He brandished his sword and swung but it melted before even touching him. Kai just smirks and shoots a ring of fire around Ryker trapping him. "Kai drop the staff!" Zane screams but Kai doesn't hear him.

"I knew this would happen he has too much bent up anger!" Lloyd shouts. "What's going to happen if he doesn't drop it?" Fishlegs asks. "It's likely that we will not want to be on the island when that happens" Jay answers. "Sounds exciting!" Tuffnut said and Ruff nods her head in agreement. "By exciting you mean Kai has the potential to incinerate everything and everyone on the island!? Including us?" Nya asks them sarcastically yelling at them. "Okay slightly less exciting but exciting still" Ruffnut said. "We need to get that away from him!" Hiccup said. "How? If we get close our skin will melt off!" Snotlout asks. "Can any of you get close?" Astrid asks the ninja who shake their heads. "He's too unstable if we touch the scroll the same time as him it could cause massive damage" Lloyd explains.

Kai is now right over Ryker in the middle of the flaming circle the spear aimed at Ryker's heart. "Kai! Don't do this I'm sorry we left you I had no choice!" Snotlout screams at him. Kai hesitates a he holds Ryker to the ground he looks up his eyes seem more human all of a sudden. "We need to convince him to drop it himself!" Cole shouts. "I know he hurt you and you have every right to be mad but it would make you no better than him" Lloyd shouts out. Kai still doesn't let go but the flames on his head die down a bit. "We don't know what he did to you to make you so angry but you will get through this" Hiccup shouts. That seems to make things worse as Kai stands straight up and looks Hiccup dead in the eyes. "You want to know what he did to me? Just for the fun of it to hear me scream in pain?" Kai shouts with the anger of a eruption. Kai turns around and takes off part of his shirt to show the bloody fist mark Ryker gave him. The riders all look shocked now questioning whether or not to spare Ryker.

Kai puts his shirt back on and is about to strike when Nya shouts out. "Kai! If you do this you'll be just like your worst nightmare! You will become what you've always hated a villain someone who destroys instead of protects. Put down the staff I will help you we all will but you will become just like him!" Nya shouts. That makes Kai stagger back he looks at Ryker cowering at his feet."Don't make the same mistake I did Kai" Zane yells. Kai looks at his hands full of power it felt wrong. Kai looks at the staff and before he could change his mind he throws it as far as he can. Ryker gets up and runs and Kai just stands there as the fire burns out. When he turns around the ninja tackle him with a bear hug and fall to the ground laughing. Kai can't help but laugh himself a sweet happy laugh. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened" Kai apologizes as they get up. "It okay bud you've been through a lot but you look better guess the scroll did some good" Cole reassured Kai. "Umm speaking of which where did it go?" Jay asks looking around. "Right here" they hear a voice say. Everyone turns to see Viggo holding the scroll in his hands Ryker next to him along with a whole village worth of hunters.

"Viggo you're going to pay!" Hiccup screams and Toothless growls. "You are all clearly out numbered even with your dragons" Viggo said gesturing around him. "Hiccup he's right what do we do?" Astrid asks getting her axe out. "Not even we could take out this many hunters" Tuffnut said counting them. Hiccup looks around but can't think of anything he looks at the ninja who are ready to attack. What do I do? Hiccup thinks to himself. The riders are looking at Hiccup for a idea but for once he's got nothing.

Ninja

What to do what to do? Lloyd thinks to him frantically. If they got captured again who know what would happen to them. Lloyd looks at each of the ninja not even spinjitzu could fix this. Or could it? "Riders don't get worried or freak out!" Lloyd yells out. The riders look at him confused along with the ninja. Ryker laughs hard. "What could you do that would take out our whole army of lethally trained hunters?" Ryker asks. "Yeah we are out numbered and out weapons" Fishlegs said. "After all that we're doomed" Snotlout said in a annoyed tone. "This" Lloyd said. "NINJA OPERATION GOLDEN! RIDERS TRUST US" Lloyd screams. The ninja smile wide at this then one by one they do spinjitzu. "FIRE!", "LIGHTNING!", "EARTH!", "ICE!", "WATER!", "ENERGY!" they each scream. They form together and make a golden tornado that gets so big you could see it clear from Berk.

"What's this!" Viggo screams. The hunters try to run but they get sucked in to the tornado along with Viggo and Ryker. "What are they doing!?" Astrid yells. "The Tornado of creation!" Hiccup answers. "Awesome!" The twins yell at the same time. Hunters scream as they get pulled into the tornado only even though the riders are the closest they don't get sucked in. Except for Ruff and Tuff who jumped in and were lost to the golden light. "Why aren't we getting sucked in!?" Fishlegs yells over the noise. "They must have enough control to suck what they want in but maybe not out" Hiccup suggests. As the tornado gets bigger more items get sucked in cages, weapons, people, even a boat.

Finally the tornado dies down and the ninja separated and stopped spinning looking up to admire their work. "What you think?" Lloyd asks. The riders gawk at what the ninja created a giant spinning wheel. (I know it's not original but I couldn't think of anything better plus I thought it was funny).

"What's it called?" Snotlout asks. "We call it a Ferris Wheel usually for entertaining children makes great cages" Cole explains with a smile. What they had made was a giant wheel that was somehow spinning with hunters trapped inside dragon proof cages that were shape like circles. It was at least the size of a ten monstrous nightmares in hight and width. With the support being wooden while at least fifteen cages had hunters five or four hunters each in them clearly trying not to throw up.It had designs imprinted on it in the middle there where pictures of the dragons with Toothless in the middle while the supports had paintings of each element.

"Umm where is Viggo, Ryker, and the twins?" Snotlout asks. The ninja smile wide clearly trying not to go into a fit of laughter. "Yeah them jumping in was unexpected to say the least" Zane said. "So we built something different for them" Nya said. "Something I designed" Kai said with a satisfying smile. "So where are they?" Astrid asks getting impatient. The ninja summon their dragons and once again the riders are fascinated by Kai's, Nya's, and Lloyd's. Kai's was a lava red with lava in between its scales along with sharp teeth that looked like metal yet to cool off and eyes the colour of yellow fire. Nya's is a light blue with red snout and ocean water under its scales like veins. Lloyd's was green with and you could feel the energy coming off it as it moves as they all take off. Once they get into the air they have the perfect view of what Kai built. He had made a giant pool of lava digging a extremely deep hole in the ground with Ryker and Viggo in the middle of it standing on a metal island cage with spikes. With last but not least the twins on top of the cage with what look like frost suits to keep them cold yapping away. "Effective" Astrid approves. "Yeah there's no worse revenge then having no choice but to listen to the twins yap about something" Snotlout said with a eye roll. "So how long till we going to let them out?" Jay asks. "Well the lava should cool off in a day or so and Zane made special ice that's going to keep them from getting burned mostly. And the twins we will get them in around a hour if that's cool with you guys?" Kai explains and asks.

"Yeah totally but what about the scroll?" Hiccup asks. "Right here" Cole yells with a glove on. He throws it to Hiccup who catches it that's when Ryker and Viggo notice them.

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" Ryker yells at Kai in particular. Kai fly's down and the twins go quiet hoping he blasts them. The riders and ninja aren't sure if they should help him but they know he's got this. "After all you've put me through I want so bad to burn you alive very slowly and painfully and make you cry for your mother." Kai said slither wing venom in each word as he glares at them both.Ryker and Viggo close their eyes waiting for Kai to burn them alive but he just smiles smugly."But I've been taught that holding on to anger gets one nowhere so I'm just gonna leave you here and let go. By the way thanks for all the new types of fire now I'm twice as strong. Enjoy the twins I hear they're amazing at conversationalist and you will never see us again so get a good look" Kai finishes. Ryker and Viggo open their eyes dumbfounded as Kai fly's away and the twins do their usual banter.

"We will meet again and you will pay for this embarrassment!" Viggo yells out. The riders ignore him and fly away the twins know that the lavas fake and they can just walk away anytime they please. The Ferris wheel is still moving as they leave.

**Stay tuned there's more to come they still need to come home**


	16. 16

**It has been a whole day since the whole Ferris wheel thing**

After they had dropped Spitelout off at Berk they all flew back to the edge on their dragons to finally go home. "Thank you" Lloyd said to the riders. They we're all gathered in the clubhouse as Lloyd was about to pour the tea. "You have been amazing assets in our mission and I hope someday we can repay you" Zane said with a bow. "No trouble really it was interesting to see you" Hiccup said like it was no big deal. "It was so amazing!" Fishlegs said all excited. "Agreed Hope you enjoy the cake recipe" Cole said with a wave. "Oh we do" Ruffnut said smiling at Tuffnut. "Yeah and when you get the chance punch Rycker a few extra for me" Kai said who had returned to his old self minus water P.T.S.D. "Gladly" Snotlout said. "We have managed to replicate the tea so if you need us don't hesitate to call it's good for one trip to us and back" Lloyd said handing a sealed tea pot to Hiccup.

"Uh guys we better get going before Wu comes back" Jay said nervous. "You guys can make a frickin golden tornado! What makes him so scary?" Snotlout asks with raised eyebrows. "You wouldn't say that if you met him" Nya said with a serious tone. "He makes training till we literally drop" Cole said. "Impressive wonder if I could do that?" Astrid asks herself out loud. The riders all groan. "Yeah anyway we better get going thanks a lot for all your help" Lloyd said as he jumped through the portal and disappeared. "Best of luck" Zane said and for five seconds before he left he turned off his human mode and looked robotic. Before the riders could do a double take though he jumped through leaving them wide eyed. "Hope you don't put too much nightmare gel in that sword or else you might want to wear something explosive proof" Jay said with a laugh and jumps in. "I cannot wait to get back it's my turn to cook!" Cole said as he jumped through. "Maybe we should wait a little longer" Nya grumbles.

"Don't worry sis I got Skylor on speed dial" Kai said as Nya sighed in relief. "Bye it was amazing getting to know you all and you're dragons" Nya said and she jumped through leaving Kai last. "If you ever get a hold of that dragon eye thing destroy it for the good of everyone" Kai advices in a serious tone. The riders glance at Hiccup unsure Hiccup thinks then smile wearily. "I'll think on it" Is all he said. "Well it was nice knowing you and Seriously thanks for everything I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Kai said with a small smile. The riders nod with smiles as Kai jumps through the portal and they all disappear.

The riders are quiet for a moment before finally someone asks. "Where's the scroll?" Fishlegs asks. "Barf and Belch are playing fetch with it" Tuffnut replies. Fishlegs screams and runs out with the twin and Snotlout following behind. "Everything back to normal?" Astrid asks with a sly smile. "Yep, now we better hide that scroll and the tea from the twins before they cause real trouble " Hiccup said as he climbs on Toothless and takes off with Astrid on Stormfly close behind.

**That's the end I hope you enjoyed and I know this was a short final chapter but I don't care. The reason I gave some tea to the riders was in case I ever wanted to come back to add on a part 2 some day. But don't keep your hopes up it's unlikely just a possibility. Have a nice day**


	17. 16 (12-18 13:31:24)

**It has been a whole day since the whole Ferris wheel thing**

After they had dropped Spitelout off at Berk they all flew back to the edge on their dragons to finally go home. "Thank you" Lloyd said to the riders. They we're all gathered in the clubhouse as Lloyd was about to pour the tea. "You have been amazing assets in our mission and I hope someday we can repay you" Zane said with a bow. "No trouble really it was interesting to see you" Hiccup said like it was no big deal. "It was so amazing!" Fishlegs said all excited. "Agreed Hope you enjoy the cake recipe" Cole said with a wave. "Oh we do" Ruffnut said smiling at Tuffnut. "Yeah and when you get the chance punch Rycker a few extra for me" Kai said who had returned to his old self minus water P.T.S.D. "Gladly" Snotlout said. "We have managed to replicate the tea so if you need us don't hesitate to call it's good for one trip to us and back" Lloyd said handing a sealed tea pot to Hiccup.

"Uh guys we better get going before Wu comes back" Jay said nervous. "You guys can make a frickin golden tornado! What makes him so scary?" Snotlout asks with raised eyebrows. "You wouldn't say that if you met him" Nya said with a serious tone. "He makes training till we literally drop" Cole said. "Impressive wonder if I could do that?" Astrid asks herself out loud. The riders all groan. "Yeah anyway we better get going thanks a lot for all your help" Lloyd said as he jumped through the portal and disappeared. "Best of luck" Zane said and for five seconds before he left he turned off his human mode and looked robotic. Before the riders could do a double take though he jumped through leaving them wide eyed. "Hope you don't put too much nightmare gel in that sword or else you might want to wear something explosive proof" Jay said with a laugh and jumps in. "I cannot wait to get back it's my turn to cook!" Cole said as he jumped through. "Maybe we should wait a little longer" Nya grumbles.

"Don't worry sis I got Skylor on speed dial" Kai said as Nya sighed in relief. "Bye it was amazing getting to know you all and you're dragons" Nya said and she jumped through leaving Kai last. "If you ever get a hold of that dragon eye thing destroy it for the good of everyone" Kai advices in a serious tone. The riders glance at Hiccup unsure Hiccup thinks then smile wearily. "I'll think on it" Is all he said. "Well it was nice knowing you and Seriously thanks for everything I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Kai said with a small smile. The riders nod with smiles as Kai jumps through the portal and they all disappear.

The riders are quiet for a moment before finally someone asks. "Where's the scroll?" Fishlegs asks. "Barf and Belch are playing fetch with it" Tuffnut replies. Fishlegs screams and runs out with the twin and Snotlout following behind. "Everything back to normal?" Astrid asks with a sly smile. "Yep, now we better hide that scroll and the tea from the twins before they cause real trouble " Hiccup said as he climbs on Toothless and takes off with Astrid on Stormfly close behind.

**That's the end I hope you enjoyed and I know this was a short final chapter but I don't care. The reason I gave some tea to the riders was in case I ever wanted to come back to add on a part 2 some day. But don't keep your hopes up it's unlikely just a possibility. Have a nice day oh and Kai still has the brand mark it's going to fade but it won't ever fully go. **


End file.
